She's The Man
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Nao dares Yukino to "Be The Man." Can Yukino's newfound "manliness" win Haruka's heart or will she realize that the only way to truly give and receive love is to be yourself? YukiNao/YukiHaru, ShizNat and all the usual suspects!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hello everyone. This is my second story that isn't crack-based. LOL. This is a story close to my heart and I felt I needed to write it. I believe in these characters and their motivation for doing the things they did, as jealousy and love fuel us to do crazy things every day. A part of this was inspired by an 80's movie called Milly/Willy. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you give it a watch as I think it's quite enjoyable. This is not a re-write of the movie in any way, just the initial incident that occurs was inspired by the movie.

This first chapter is a bit angsty, but I promise that is about the extent of angst I will be doing, as after that the story takes a turn for the crazy/silly/unbelievable and funny.

Please give it a chance :) Reviews are definitely welcomed as I want people's true and honest opinions of what they think so far.

Now onto the story. Thanx to all the loyal people out there who are always reading my fics. I love you guys ;)

**Disclaimer:**

I think I own I think I own I think I own...I'm the little engine that COULD own Mai Hime, but alas, I do not.

**Chapter 1:**

Haruka Suzushiro had never been kissed. In fact, until today she had never even been on a date. She had never really thought there was anything odd about that, until she realized that most girls her age had been dating since they were thirteen. Haruka had always thought her disinterest in the opposite sex was because she was just too busy with her Student Council duties. After all, one must be disciplined to maintain discipline. Still, since the Carnival, Haruka, like most of the people involved, had tried to maintain a sense of normalcy in her life. More so in fact than she ever had before. She suddenly had become very self-aware, and unfortunately sometimes self-awareness is a bitter pill to swallow.

It was the summer now, and soon Haruka would be leaving her high school dorm forever and embarking on a brand new journey at Fuuka University. Feeling as though she needed to experience all she could before taking that next step, Haruka had hastily accepted Reito's offer to set her up with his cousin, Touya.

The plan had been for Haruka to meet Touya at Reito's house and then the two of them would go for lunch with Mai and Reito. Haruka was actually happy to hear Mai would be there. She was not sure how she felt being alone with someone she didn't know. When she had arrived, she was shocked to find that Reito's cousin could pass as his twin brother. Touya was charming, handsome and seemed to be everything any girl would want in a date. Lunch had been filled with polite conversation and idle chit-chat and when it was all said and done, Haruka had found herself alone with Touya back at the Kanzaki mansion. Reito had taken Mai for a tour of the gardens and before he left he had given Haruka a tell-tale wink.

Haruka didn't know when exactly it happened. One second she was discussing her favorite crime drama on TV, and the next Touya had her pinned down to the couch and was attempting to push his tongue into her mouth. Haruka's whole body went rigid as she tried to return the sloppy kiss. If this had been before the Carnival, Haruka would have jumped up and slapped the lips right off his face. But Haruka was trying so hard. Trying to fit into something, anything. After all, isn't this what girls were supposed to do on dates?

_Ok were kissing...this is good...no this is great. I am no longer going to be the forty year old virgin! I should be happy right? Then why aren't I happy? WHO AM I KIDDING? THIS IS HORRIBLE! IS HE TRYING TO EAT MY FACE! Calm down Haruka, this is your first kiss, it's bound to get better. Don't jump to conclusions. But jumping to conclusions is what I do best! Where's the magic? Aren't I supposed to feel magic? _

Haruka had enough of the voices in her head and abruptly shot up from under Touya's body. To Touya's credit he had seemed concerned about her and gone to get her a glass of water. Haruka then thanked him for the nice time and made an excuse about having a headache and that they would have to get together some other time. Touya was once again a gentleman, and saw Haruka to the door, promising to call her for another date, sometime in the near future. He had then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead lightly, sending her on her way.

Haruka had walked steadily, past the front gates and onto the street, before breaking out into a run. She ran and she ran as fast as she could, down the street and only stopped to catch her breath as she approached a small park bench. She sat down and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

Haruka had felt nothing for Touya. Unfortunately she knew why. It had been confirmed for her today. Something she had been hiding for a long time now. Something she had been too proud, ashamed and embarrassed to admit before today.

Haruka had a secret. A horrible secret. A secret so terrible that if anyone ever found out, she feared she would have to move to America and start a whole new life.

_I loved Shizuru Fujino. _

Haruka blinked.

_Wait? What? Did I just admit that to myself?_

Haruka shook her head again, leaning back against the bench.

_I loved her and she chose Natsuki. She loves Natsuki._

Haruka put her head in her hands, as if to quiet the voices. But it was true. She could no longer pretend it hadn't happened. Haruka had fallen under Shizuru's spell during her first year of high school. She had masked it by declaring Shizuru to be her rival. Nobody would have expected Haruka to have THOSE feelings for the woman she had nicknamed "bubuzuke". When she and Yukino had found out about Shizuru and Natsuki, Haruka had flown into a jealous rage, saying and doing hurtful things to Shizuru.

Haruka had said horrible things to Shizuru. Telling her she was disgusting, and abnormal. She had felt sick to her stomach as she had heard herself hurl those insults. It was if she was watching herself spew those hateful words, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The worst part was seeing the look on her best friend's face. Yukino looked crushed. Yukino looked disappointed. For the first time in all their years together, she had let the younger girl down. How could Yukino look up to her after that hate-filled tirade?

Haruka continued to hold her head in her hands as she felt tears begin to trickle down her face. The old Haruka would have wiped them off and turned her back. The new Haruka let the tears flow, as she continued to sob loudly, wondering why she was cursed with this burden. Nobody could ever know the truth.

"Yukino, I'm so sorry." Haruka whispered softly between tears, as she straightened herself out and began the long walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck you Shizuru Fujino." shouted the angry voice to an empty room.

Yukino Kikukawa threw a tea cup against the wall in frustration. Tea spilled onto the wall and shards of glass shattered onto the floor. She sighed heavily. She knew she needed to calm down. But that was easier said than done. Haruka was on a date. Her Haruka-chan was on a date with some dumb guy who probably only wanting to get into her pants. Yukino's blood began to boil again.

In the months that followed the Hime Carnival, Yukino had slowly begun to change. Gone was the shy, timid, ninety pound weakling, replaced by a tougher, rougher, girl. Yukino had begun to work out and lift weights shortly after things had returned to normal. She had shed her girlish skirts and pants for baggier, edgier apparel and instead of her inverted square glasses, she was now sporting contact lenses.

At the moment she was wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. Her unruly hair was a mess as usual, but now that had become a part of her look, spiked and completed with hair gel. Her friends had also noticed the change in her, but most had been afraid to comment. They were all so shaken up after the Carnival that all they wanted to do was forget. Live and let live.

Haruka had been so wrapped up in all of her own self-realization to see the changes in Yukino. Yukino knew Haruka had a lot on her mind right now, as University loomed over her. Haruka would be moving out of the dorm at the end of next month, and she would soon be replaced by a new roommate. Yukino wasn't sure if she could handle losing Haruka again.

Yukino sighed again, shuffling over to her bed and once again cursing the name of one Shizuru Fujino.

But why was the dark-haired girl upset with the ex-Kaichou? Was it because Shizuru had been the cause of Diana's defeat, and in turn caused Haruka to disappear?

Although many people would believe that to be a reason that Yukino would harbor ill feelings towards Shizuru, that was not the case. In fact, Yukino admired Shizuru for being able to protect her most important person. Yukino could only watch in horror as Diana had been defeated and Haruka had been taken from her. So helpless. Shizuru had done some horrible things, but Yukino was no better, as she had attempted to do the same, almost hurting Mai. She couldn't do it though. That was the difference.

_I was too weak. I couldn't protect you Haruka-chan. I will never be weak again. I promise._

The reason Yukino hated Shizuru? Simple. She was perfect.

Shizuru Fujino was the only girl Yukino knew who had ever admitted to liking other girls. Even in that respect Shizuru bested Yukino. Yukino was still hiding in the shadows, afraid to admit who she was and who she loved. Yukino had always felt she was the ugly duckling among her beautiful friends. Mai and Natsuki were beautiful, Mikoto was cute, Nao was sexy, Akane was charming, but Shizuru---Shizuru was PERFECT.

Good grades, good looks, loved by all. Shizuru could have had any boy or girl she desired at Fuuka Academy. But Shizuru had chosen the most untouchable person to fall in love with. The lone wolf, Natsuki Kuga. In the end, even Natsuki, who at the time, wasn't sure whether she was even gay or not, had fallen for the ex-Kaichou's charms.

_Why couldn't I have been born perfect? Why can't the world lay down at my feet like it does for Shizuru? Why? Why? Why?_

Yukino's mind was screaming at her. She felt herself entering a deep depression, and knew she needed to snap out of it. Haruka-chan would only be her roommate for another month and a half, and then she would be leaving her. Yukino vowed that she would make the time she had left with her best friend as memorable as possible.

She knew she could never tell Haruka how important she really was to her. She knew she could never tell Haruka that she loved her. That's why she cursed Shizuru Fujino. For having the guts she did not, for taking the chances she could not, and for always landing perfectly on her feet.

Yukino looked at the clock. It was almost six, and she felt a slow rumble in her stomach. She decided to go out and bring back some supper for herself and Haruka, in case the older girl was hungry when she returned from her date.

_Blah date. _

Through all the Shizuru ranting and self-reflection, Yukino had almost happily forgotten that Haruka was on a date. She grabbed a black hoodie from her desk chair, slipping it over her head, and grabbing her keys. Lost once again in her own thoughts, she locked the door and headed out into the chilly summer air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nao Yuuki was a creature of the night. During the hot summer days she waited for the sun to go down and the moon to come out so she could live it up. Drinking, drugs, stealing, you name it, Nao had done it and was proud of it.

At the moment, Nao was busy stalking her prey. She had a knack for getting men to do whatever she wanted them to do. With a flash of her sexy smile, and an unspoken possibility of something more with her body, men melted like puddles before the soon to be high schooler. That was when she would strike, having become a rather skilled pick-pocket. It wasn't hard once she got close to their bodies, and close to her is exactly what most of the perverts wanted to be.

Her current project was a young man with short dark-hair and a black hoodie. She had spotted him walking rather swiftly down the street and decided he was kinda cute. Although the hoodie he was wearing was quite big, he himself seemed to be a smaller guy. Perfect for some fun.

Nao had been following him for two blocks, and it was time to make her move. She strode up behind the young man and put her hands quickly around his waist, taking him by surprise. She then whispered softly into his ear.

"Hey there, were you looking for me?"

Yukino spun around quickly, recognizing the sultry voice instantly.

"Yuuki-san?" she asked incredulously, looking the younger girl up and down.

Nao was wearing a tight black shirt and skirt ensemble, complete with high lace up boots. She looked older than her 14 years. A fact that wasn't lost on Yukino as she felt herself redden a little.

"Kikukawa-san!!" Nao jumped back, realizing the boy she sought out, was not really a boy at all.

_Kikukawa? No freaking way!! I can't believe I thought Kikukawa was cute. Yuck! Eww! I am losing my touch! When did she start looking so tomboyish? _

Yukino, who at first was taken back, quickly realized what exactly Nao had been thinking and an amused smile played upon her lips. Nao blushed and quickly tried to talk her way out of it.

"Kikukawa-san am I glad to see you. How is your summer going?" Nao blurted, trying anything to take away from the situation she'd been caught in.

Yukino had to laugh, and she did. It was the first time she had laughed in awhile and it felt good. Nao stood there scowling and getting redder as Yukino's laugh deepened.

"Okay okay you caught me." admitted Nao, grabbing the laughing Yukino and dragging her towards a sidewalk bench in the distance.

"Yuuki-san.." Yukino gasped , trying to catch her breath from her previous laughing state.

"It's your own fault you know. For looking like THAT!" Nao made a gesture at Yukino's appearance.

"Like what?" asked Yukino as Nao pulled her down onto the bench and sat beside her.

"Like a guy!" Nao defended.

Yukino leaned back against the bench and looked at Nao, who seemed rather aggravated by her. This site sent her once again into a fit of laughter as she thought about what exactly Nao had been trying to do to her. Nao rolled her eyes. This was not how she envisioned spending her Friday night. She was snapped out of her annoyance by Yukino.

"So what exactly were you planning to do with me Yuuki-san?" Yukino asked mischievously.

Yukino, being a member of the Student Council, had dealt with the mess that was Nao Yuuki many times before. You name it, Nao did it. In fact, Nao had never seemed remorseful or conflicted about any of the many things she had done. The girl seemed to want and need the attention that went along with it. When Yukino had found out about Nao situation, involving her mother, she had often tried harder to convince Haruka to go easier on the girl.

Nao quickly scanned the street. She was a fast thinker and could get herself out of most jams. Her eyes settled on a store on the right hand side of the street. Perfect.

"Kikukawa-san! You think bad of me?" Nao smiled seductively, batting her eyelashes.

Yukino reddened once again at the younger girl's come on. Nao knew she had her where she wanted her and once again grabbed her arm as she pointed.

"I just wanted you to come with me and check out that new store." Nao said, letting her hand wander onto Yukino's leg. Nao knew Yukino liked girls and she was ready to use that as an advantage.

"W-what?" asked Yukino, now fully entranced by where Nao's hand seemed to be headed.

Both girls looked at the store and silently read the sign above the store front.

"The Witches Brew----" started Yukino.

"For all your occult needs and more." finished Nao, smiling cutely at Yukino.

Yukino reluctantly got up. She decided there was no point in arguing with Nao. Besides she had never been inside an occult shop before and it definitely intrigued her. Nao was relieved as Yukino got up.

_Oh Nao your just too good. Give yourself a pat on the back!_

Yukino found her arm still entangled with Nao's, and every time she looked over at the girl, she swore Nao was giving her sexy yet innocent looks on purpose. She had always thought Nao was of course beautiful, how could any lesbian not think that? But she had never found her particularly attractive because of her reputation. Still as she looked at the younger girl, hanging off her arm, she couldn't help but hide another blush that was creeping onto her face.

_Oh fuck..did I just think Nao of all people was sexy? Life really is over for me isn't it?_

Nao finally released her vice grip on Yukino's arm as they entered the store. She turned around to give Yukino a quick smile, before pulling her in behind her. Yukino immediately was having second thoughts about following Nao. Her instinct told her to leave this place, leave and get as far away as possible. Then again, what did she know? Wasn't she trying to not be the old predictable Yukino? With her new resolve, she followed Nao into the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukino sighed as she surveyed the strange shop. It was eerily dark and the shelves were lined with row after row of small vials with liquid inside of them. In the back, there was what seemed like a large library with many many books. Yukino headed that way, while Nao ran to look at the vials.

The shop keeper looked from Nao to Yukino and smiled. Yukino gulped as she looked back at the young girl. The girl couldn't have been much older than her. She had long dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and large hoop earrings adorned her ears. She smiled again at Yukino and motioned her over. Yukino was hesitant, but realized it was the polite thing to do.

"What do you desire?" the woman asked of her, as she made her way over.

"What?" asked Yukino, surprised by the question.

"What does your heart desire?" asked the woman again, gazing into Yukino's eyes.

Yukino thought for a moment.

"I want to be loved." she said solemnly, not realizing that Nao's ears had perked up behind her and the little nympho was now listening to the conversation.

The woman smiled before speaking.

"Ah love. I'm sorry I can't help you." the woman said remorsefully. "That would be breaking rule number two."

"Rules? What's rule number one?" Yukino asked, wondering why an occult store would have rules.

"The two rules we have are as follows. Number one we don't sell spells or potions to kill anyone. Number two we can't help anyone fall in love with anyone else." the woman stated, reading off the large sign above the cash register.

Yukino snorted. "Well then I guess you can't help me." she said, turning to leave.

The woman grabbed her arm. "Wouldn't you rather she fall in love with you by your own means?" she asked sternly.

Yukino was shocked and surprised by the woman's words. How did she know it was a SHE? Yukino immediately began to freak out. She knew she had to get out of there.

"Nao I'm leaving." Yukino called to Nao, avoiding the woman's eyes.

"Two steps ahead of you." grinned Nao, quickly shoving a small vial into her pocket before bouncing out the door.

The woman let go of Yukino's arm and sternly warned her. "Be careful what you wish for. The consequences could be more than you can handle."

Yukino backed away, before running out the door. She didn't know why, but the woman had thoroughly creeped her out. She continued to run across the street and towards the alley, completely forgetting about Nao. When she felt as though she was far enough away from the store, she stopped to catch her breath and leaned against the brick wall behind her.

"Slow down would ya?" said Nao, startling Yukino.

"Shit!" Yukino cried out, surprising herself and Nao.

"Kikukawa you swear like the rest of us? I had no idea." Nao teased, referring to Yukino's clean reputation.

Yukino shot her a death glare and Nao took this opportunity to pull the vial she had stolen from the store. Yukino's eyes went wide as she realized what Nao was holding.

"Nao! How could you!" Yukino cried out in frustration, ready to throttle the younger girl.

"What? What do you mean how could I? It was easy as you provided the perfect distraction. Thanks Kikukawa." Nao grinned again, patting Yukino on the back.

Yukino felt her heart begin to race. She knew they needed to take that vial back. She feared the consequences if the woman figured out what they had taken. No what Nao had taken, it wasn't her after all. Yukino begin to calm down.

_This is not your fault. It's all the spider's fault. Yes, you didn't know what she was up to, how could you have stopped it? Relax Yukino._

As the voices in Yukino's head soothed her for a moment, Nao read the side of the vial out loud.

"Be the Man." she read.

"Huh?" asked Yukino, once again snapped from her thoughts.

"The vial says "Be the Man". It must be some sort of confidence booster or something." Nao thought out loud.

"What? You actually believe in those potions?" asked Yukino, wide eyed.

"Of course not." scoffed Nao. "But maybe you should try it and see what happens?" she once again grinned wickedly.

"What? Why me?" Yukino asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh PUH-LEASE!" exaggerated Nao. "You know why. We ALL know why." Nao said.

"Enlighten me oh wise one." said Yukino dryly.

"Because your completely, totally, one hundred percent in love with your HARUKA-CHAN and you have no balls to tell her?" Nao mocked, baiting Yukino.

"What? How do you know that?" Yukino asked, surprised and embarrassed.

"EVERYONE knows it." Nao taunted.

"Everyone?" gulped Yukino, trying to process everything Nao was saying.

"Everyone except that blockhead Suzushiro." Nao finished, handing Yukino the vial.

Yukino looked at the vial.

"C'mon I DARE YOU." teased Nao, wondering if she could get Yukino to play into her hand. She loved manipulating people, and if she could get Yukino to drink from the vial, she could possibly use it as blackmail later on. It was fun being bad.

Yukino stared at the vial and then back at Nao.

_It's not like anything is going to happen if you drink it. You don't believe in that stuff. Just pound it down so you can wipe that shit-eating grin off Yuuki's face. _

Yukino popped the top and chugged the liquid, to both her and Nao's surprise. She stood there for a few moments, making a face as whatever was in the bottle was sour tasting. She looked at Nao and smiled.

"There! Happy now?" asked Yukino, smashing the empty vial against the wall.

"Ecstatic." grinned Nao, placing her hand between Yukino's legs.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Yukino, looking bewildered at Nao.

"Just checking to see if you GREW A PAIR yet." Nao said snarkily.

Yukino, suddenly feeling very good, playfully pushed Nao away before putting her arm around the younger girl.

"I think you've had enough fun for today." Yukino said, winking at Nao.

Nao was slightly surprised by Yukino's sudden change of demeanor and forwardness, but it had become chilly and so she let the arm stay around her shoulder as Yukino began to lead her back to the dorms.

Oddly enough both girls had forgotten why they had been out in the first place, as Yukino went home without supper, and Nao just went home, each girl feeling uncharacteristically tired.

Time seemed to have flown by as Yukino checked her watch. It was nine. She slowly opened up the door to her room and noticed right away that Haruka was already asleep. Unbeknownst to Yukino the poor girl had immediately flung herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep, once she had returned home.

Yukino decided she too could use some sleep. All the ranting and self-loathing from earlier in the day had taken it's toll. She pulled her clothes off and dressed for bed. The summer nights were always warm and so Yukino threw on an old tank top and some baggy boxer shorts, before making her way to the bathroom door. Haruka always closed the bathroom door, regardless of anyone being in it or not, it was a strange habit the blond had. As Yukino went to open it, she pulled on the knob and it came off completely in her hand.

_What the? Stupid door...even the inanimate objects are against me today. _

Yukino hadn't felt that she had used any particular force on the door and silently cursed as she slid her fingers through the hole in the door, trying to open it from the other side. Luckily she heard a click and that was that, She then brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. She took one last long look at herself in the mirror, before turning out the lights and scrawling a note to place on the door, so Haruka would have an explanation for the door's current state.

As Yukino lay in her bed, she began to feel dizzy. A wave of nausea hit her and she down at her body. She was shaking. Her entire body was shaking.

_Oh my god. I'm seventeen and I'm having a seizure. I'm having a god damn seizure..._

Yukino closed her eyes and drifted into an unconscious state as her body settled and she began to dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Yukino woke up, feeling very uncomfortable. As she looked down at her now naked body she began to scream. As she began to scream, Haruka, who was in the bed beside her was awakened as well. Haruka was instantly angered by the sleep interruption.

"What is going on?" she yelled, as she looked towards the bed Yukino was supposed to be sleeping in.

Haruka's eyes went wide as she gazed upon Yukino, and she too began to scream.

The two figures continued to scream as they gazed at one and other from their respective beds.

Although a lot of students had gone home for the summer, Yukino and Haruka were not the only ones in the dorms. Down the hallway two other figures had been having their own fun in bed.

"Natsuki mmmm don't stop. Ara, ara, right there. Right there." Shizuru moaned, her legs spread and wrapped around Natsuki's head.

As Natsuki continued working her tongue in and out of Shizuru, she was suddenly stopped as Shizuru put her hand to her head. Natsuki looked up surprised.

"Natsuki did you hear that?" Shizuru asked, putting a finger to Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki began to suck lightly on Shizuru's finger.

"Nope." she grinned, turning her attention back to between Shizuru's legs.

This time two very distinct shrill screams echoed off the walls of Shizuru's dorm room.

Natsuki's head snapped up and she scrambled up beside her girlfriend.

"What was that?" she asked, wide eyed.

"It sounded like it was coming from Haruka and Yukino's." Shizuru said, immediately missing Natsuki's warmth on top of her.

"Do you think they are doing what were doing? Natsuki grinned a devilish smile, a funny image of Yukino in high heels whipping Haruka came to her mind.

"Ikezu Natsuki. My Natsuki should only be thinking dirty thoughts about me." Shizuru pouted before leaning into another kiss from her puppy.

Once again the screams were heard and the two lovers, now alarmed, dressed quickly and headed towards where they had heard the screaming.

What exactly will they find when they get there? What happened to Yukino?

Find out in the next chapter ;)

End Chapter 1

Woo! It was a long one. I even included some ShizNat fanservice LOL.

Like I said, this was a warm-up chapter to set the plot in motion. I am not an angsty writer and I hope the emotion of the characters came across.

Please as always, read and review.

ShotgunNeko


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hello everyone thanx for all your wonderful feedback for the first chapter.

To those who say Yukino is OOC I will agree with you. I am going somewhere with her though, or trying to, so don't despair as the Yukino you know and love will eventually be found ;)

Please continue to read and review as it always makes it worth the effort of writing.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime.

**Chapter 2:**

Yukino had awoken and been shocked at what she had found. Gone was her body, replaced by that of a teenage boy. She looked down again in shock and horror, pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she opened her eyes again and the same sight was in front of them, that's when she began to scream. She then fell off the bed, as the sound of her new voice was so deep that it scared her.

Haruka had been sleeping soundly in the bed across the room from Yukino, when she was suddenly awakened by what sounded like a guy shouting. Haruka's eyes snapped open and she was about to get angry when she glanced over at Yukino's bed and instead of her friend, she saw a naked teenage boy. Haruka's mind raced as she looked at the boy, noticing that Yukino was nowhere in sight. What had that pervert done to her?

Before Haruka had time to think or ask questions she found herself screaming at the intruder as she flung herself onto Yukino's bed punching the poor guy in the head. He fell backwards, shocked, and began to put his hands out to stop her. Haruka continued to scream.

Yukino barely had time to catch her breath before Haruka had jumped from her own bed and was attacking her. She put her hands over her head to stop the barrage of fists, but was momentarily stunned as Haruka's fist connected with the side of her head.

"Pervert!" yelled Haruka.

"Wait--Stop!" pleaded Yukino.

"Hentai! Ecchi!" Haruka continued to rant as she had now grabbed a pillow and was using it to hit Yukino.

Yukino had no other choice but to grab Haruka's wrists and pin her backwards to the bed. Her own strength surprised her and Haruka, as the older girl thrashed underneath Yukino's weight.

"Haruka-chan IT'S ME!" Yukino yelled, and then almost faceplanted from hearing her new voice.

"Where's Yukino? What did you do to her?" Haruka spat out angrily.

"I AM YUKINO!" Yukino once again yelled at Haruka.

Yukino didn't want to be yelling but Haruka was so hysterical it was the only way she could get through to her.

"What?" asked Haruka dumbfounded. "You expect me to believe that?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Yes, I do. If you have been my best friend for almost twelve years, then you will believe me." Yukino said solemnly, letting go of Haruka's wrists.

Haruka continued to stare at Yukino. For a second, just a second Haruka had heard Yukino's voice coming from the guy in front of her. Slowly she reached up and pulled a dark-brown lock of hair out of Yukino's eyes and looked deeply into them.

"Y-Yukino?" Haruka asked, slowly. "How? Why?"

Haruka couldn't believe it. As she searched the eyes of the boy in front of her, she saw Yukino. This was Yukino, her best friend.

"I-I don't know Haruka-chan." Yukino lied, almost whispering, as the past day's events flooded her memory.

At that moment the two were jolted out of their conversation, as they heard voices from their door.

"Hey is everyone okay in there?" asked Natsuki from the hallway.

Shizuru and Natsuki had heard the screams and come running, worried that someone was hurt.

Yukino looked at Haruka in horror and put her hands to her face.

"Please Haruka-chan I can't let anyone see me this way." she pulled on Haruka's arm.

Haruka was, as expected, still in a state of shock. After seeing the fear on Yukino's face, she felt as though she must do anything to protect her best friend.

"Don't worry Yukino." she tried to re-assure her best friend. "We will get you back to the way you used to be. I promise." Haruka said, squeezing Yukino's larger hand lightly.

"Were fine. Sorry to worry you." Haruka called out to Natsuki and Shizuru.

Without thinking Yukino also began to speak, forgetting once again that her voice was no longer hers.

"Gomen." she added.

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged glances.

Haruka's eyes went wide as she quickly threw her hand over Yukino's mouth.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched and she pointed towards the door.

"There's a GUY in there with Haruka!" Natsuki exclaimed as she began to laugh, holding her stomach.

Shizuru looked amused but was speechless.

"Okay I hear you laughing." Haruka said, annoyed. "And as I said before, I'm fine. So you can leave and take that damned Bubuzuke woman, that I am sure has followed, with you." Haruka yelled loudly.

_Why would it be so funny if I WAS in here with a guy? Sheeesh._

Shizuru took hold of Natsuki's arm and began to lead her away, until Natsuki stopped her.

"I just had a thought. What if there's a pervert or an intruder in Haruka's room, holding her captive with a weapon and he TOLD HER to say everything was okay?" Natsuki asked seriously.

"Ara, aren't my Natsuki's thoughts a bit far fetched?" Shizuru teased, raising her eyebrow.

"Shizuru, I'd say it's MORE LIKELY my scenario is possible, then that Haruka is in there doing something with a guy." Natsuki reasoned.

Shizuru thought about it and realized Natsuki was right. Her eyes went wide and she motioned to the door. Natsuki didn't need any further encouragement from her girlfriend, as she barreled into the door, slamming it with her shoulder.

"Hey stop that." yelled Haruka, alarmed.

Natsuki backed up and took a running leap, crashing through the door, as it swung wildly into the wall. She fell onto her hands and knees, now inside Yukino and Haruka's dorm.

Yukino looked on in shock and tried to cover herself up. Haruka also looked at Natsuki on the floor, and then died as behind her Shizuru gracefully walked in.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki.

"Ara, that was a bit of overkill ne?" she teased her puppy.

Natsuki blushed and then shot back. "You said you liked it when I got aggressive about fifteen minutes ago."

It was Shizuru's turn to blush and Natsuki smiled, finally feeling she had gotten the better of her girlfriend. The two then turned to face Haruka and Yukino.

Haruka didn't have time to think. She knew she had to protect Yukino, and so she flung her arms around her naked friend's waist and glared at the pair that had interrupted them

"Do you mind?" Haruka scoffed. "Some of us would like some privacy." she added.

Yukino could only nod her head in agreement, baffled by Haruka's sudden behavior.

Natsuki's jaw dropped to the floor. It was true. Haruka Suzushiro was in bed with a naked guy.

OH.MY.GOD.

Shizuru did a better job of not letting the shock show on her face. She bowed her head.

"We are so sorry Suzushiro-san, we heard screaming coming from your room and we feared something bad had happened to you or Yukino." Shizuru said apologetically.

"Yeah well everything is fine. Thank you for your concern." Haruka said coldy, then shot them a sadistic smile, before turning to stradle Yukino. The only thing stopping Yukino's newly formed third leg from touching Haruka's girl parts was the bed sheet between them.

"As you can see were busy, so please leave." Haruka continued to push her body on top of Yukino as if to truly drive the point home.

Natsuki felt like she was going to puke. Haruka in a provocative pose? With a boy? It was all too much.

"Ara, were very sorry, excuse us." Shizuru hastily began to retreat, pulling Natsuki out the door with her.

Natsuki couldn't shake the horrified look on her face as she and Shizuru left Haruka's room, closing the door behind them. Once outside both girls looked at each other and then they shook their heads, each trying to erase the memory.

"That's the last time I try to help a damsel in distress." muttered Natsuki.

"Is that so?" Shizuru said playfully. "Haruka and her friend actually made me quite hot." the older girl continued, teasing Natsuki.

"Oh really?" Natsuki grinned, wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist.

"I hate it when my Natsuki doesn't finish what she starts." Shizuru breathed heavily, as she leaned back into the younger girl, pushing Natsuki's hand under her skirt.

Natsuki shuddered, hand grazing skin, as she realized that Shizuru hadn't put on any underwear in their haste to get dressed. Or maybe Shizuru did that on purpose. That would be just like her girlfriend.

"Will you wear your Kaichou uniform?" Natsuki asked, gently running the tips of her fingers up and down between Shizuru's legs.

"Only for my kinky puppy." Shizuru replied lustfully.

The two girls practically tripped over themselves running back to Shizuru's dorm room with newly formed plans for their own scream fest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka smiled in satisfaction. She was enjoying the victorious moment she felt she had just had against Shizuru. Unfortunately what she didn't realize was the fact that her body, clad only in a nightshirt and underwear was dangerously close to Yukino's body.

Yukino couldn't believe it. Haruka was sitting on top of her naked body. Okay it wasn't really HER naked body, but at this point she would take anything she could get. All of a sudden Yukino felt a slight twinge between her legs and before she could realize what exactly was happening, there was a huge tent pole under her comforter.

"Haruka-chan get off." Yukino shouted at her friend.

Haruka jumped off the bed, her thoughts being snapped back to reality and Yukino's current predicament.

"What's wrong Yukino are you all right?" Haruka asked, concerned.

Yukino crossed her legs and threw a pillow over her "problem".

"Yes yes I'm fine Haruka-chan thank you." Yukino began to blush, willing the god damned appendage down with her mind.

Haruka studied her best friend. Then it hit her.

"Yukino do you have a—a-a--" Haruka stuttered and the word failed her.

"NO! NO! I'm fine. Go away." Yukino yelped and hid under her covers.

"Oh no you don't." Haruka shouted as she began to pull the bed sheets off of Yukino's body.

"Haruka-chan STOP!" Yukino pleaded as Haruka removed the pillow from between Yukino's legs.

Haruka stared at the large lump in the covers and her eyes went wide.

"I want to see it." Haruka squealed.

"What?" Yukino was mortified.

Haruka began to wrestle with Yukino, completely forgetting that she was now a he. All Haruka saw when she looked at her friend was Yukino, and no crazy thing that ever happened in life could ever change that.

"C'mon Yukino-chan I've never seen one up close and personal before." Haruka giggled like a thirteen year old girl and thrust her hand under the covers.

"No! You can't see IT! Or touch IT! So stop asking about IT!" Yukino couldn't believe her ears. What was Haruka even thinking?

"Is it big?" Haruka asked.

"How would I know?" Yukino said annoyed, but looked under the sheet anyways.

"Well?" Haruka giggled again.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino said exasperated.

"Down boy down!" commanded Haruka, who was now realizing that a male Yukino could be quite fun.

"Your not helping." Yukino crossed her arms, thinking Haruka had lost it. The Haruka she knew and loved wasn't much for joking or fooling around. Maybe Haruka had drank a potion as well that had given her a sense of humor?

"I'm sorry Yukino." Haruka said softly. "I guess I just feel a little slap-happy." she said, looking at her friend. "I'm still in shock about you I guess." Haruka gestured to Yukino's bare chest. "This is all so weird, and for the first time in my life, I have no idea how to handle this."

"I know Haruka-chan and I'm sorry." Yukino said sadly.

"Why are you sorry Yukino? It's not like you could control something like this right?" Haruka stated, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Yukino hastily replied, knowing that once again she was lying to the one she loved.

Haruka put her fist in the air and made a declaration. "I promise I will do everything I can to find out what happened so I can change you back to your old self." Haruka beamed at Yukino.

Haruka secretly believed this all had something to do with the fact that Yukino had been a Hime. She didn't know how or why, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Let's try to salvage the rest of the night." Haruka yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "In the morning I will find you a boys school uniform to wear until we can get you some clothes that fit."

Yukino just nodded as she laid back in her bed. To her shock and surprise Haruka lay down beside her.

"Haruka-chan?" Yukino looked at Haruka questioningly.

"Shh Yukino, try and get some rest." Haruka put her finger to Yukino's lips and curled up against Yukino's hard body.

Yukino shuddered with Haruka being so close. What had already been a long night was about to get longer. Yukino vowed that in the morning she would find that delinquent Yuuki-san and drag her back to the occult shop, where she would get Nao to explain what she had done and apologize. Then Yukino would pay for what Nao had stolen and ask for a potion that would change her back into a girl. Looking over at the sleeping girl beside her she once again felt a twitch between her legs.

_Oh lord, please let the morning come soon. I don't know how much longer I can handle being a guy._

End Chapter 2

Next chapter: Nao teaches Yukino to become Yukito.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.

There are quite a few people who have added the story to their alert or favorite list but haven't written reviews. If you are enjoying the story thus far I would love to hear from you, so drop me a line.

Take care all ;)

ShotgunNeko.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Wow! I am overwhelmed by the positive response I have gotten with this fanfic. Keep on reading and reviewing my friends, as your reviews are my motivation to update as soon as I can ;)

For those of you who I have disturbed--LOL I apologize and can only say to stick with me as I promise good things in the future.

To those who have reviewed anonymously, please consider getting a FFN id so I can properly reply to all my reviews. I usually do ;)

Thanx again everyone

I love you guys (little tear) lol

And now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Scooby Doo/The L-Word or Strawberry Panic

**Chapter 3:**

"My Natsuki needs to hurry and put it in." Shizuru called to her lover.

"Oh you want me to put it in do you? Hmm maybe later." Natsuki teased.

"Natsuki is not funny. Please put it in NOW." Shizuru said forcefully, pushing Natsuki towards the desired location.

"Should I put it in hard and fast? Or slow and sensual?" Natsuki joked, enjoying Shizuru's torture.

Shizuru made a face. "Natsuki, just PUT IT IN." she said, becoming excited once again.

"Hang on baby, it's almost in." Natsuki said in a determined voice.

Shizuru waited for Natsuki, but after a few minutes the brunette began to get impatient.

"Natsuki is so mean, making me wait like this."

"Shizuru, it's stuck." Natsuki deadpanned.

Shizuru's eyes fell on the DVD player that was currently NOT playing season four, episode one of the L-Word. Instead, Natsuki was trying to pry the disc out of the cursed machine.

"Nat-su-ki..." Shizuru took her time in pronouncing every syllable of the younger girl's name. "Please fix it!"

Shizuru was dying to know what was going to happen this season to the girls in tight dresses who drag with mustaches. Not to mention the chicks driving fast or the ingenues with long lashes.

"It ate my DVD." Natsuki growled, ready to throw the player into the wall.

"That's what you get for buying bootlegs from Nao-san." Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and moved to the couch to sit beside Shizuru. She lay her head down on the older girl's chest and sighed.

"Is Natsuki upset? I know something else we can do that Natsuki would like." Shizuru said deviously.

Natsuki looked up at her girlfriend and smiled as she took Shizuru's hand in her own.

"I love you." she said simply.

Shizuru blushed hearing Natsuki's words. A few months ago she could only dream of Natsuki saying those words to her. Never in her wildest imagination had she ever thought she would be spending the entire summer alone with her most important person.

"I love you too Natsuki." Shizuru whispered. "Is there a reason Natsuki is suddenly feeling emotional?" she teased, resting her hand on the side of Natsuki's face.

It was then Natsuki's turn to blush.

"Ah N-no! Can't I just tell you I love you?" Natsuki stammered, looking away.

Shizuru turned Natsuki's face towards her own and stared intently into emerald green eyes.

Natsuki sighed. She was never good at hiding her feelings from Shizuru.

"I guess I was just thinking about last night." Natsuki started.

Shizuru's eyes lit up. "Shall I get my Kaichou uniform? This time I think Natsuki should be Kaichou and I will play the part of delinquent."

"Not that part of last night!" Natsuki blushed again, thinking about their "game".

For some reason when she was being intimate with Shizuru a whole other part of her personality surfaced. Shizuru had nicknamed her a "Beast in the Bedroom.". Natsuki didn't know why she could turn that part on when in the most intimate of situations, and yet when having a normal conversation with her girlfriend she was reduced to a blushing, stammering, mess.

"Is Natsuki referring to Suzushiro-san?" Shizuru questioned.

"Yes. I mean. I don't know why but I sort of always thought..." Natsuki trailed off, blushing again.

She had once again stepped in it. She knew she was going to be teased mercilessly by Shizuru for what she was about to say next. It was too late though, as Shizuru was now looking expectantly at her, a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"I guess I always hoped YukinowouldfindhappinesswithHaruka." Natsuki said as fast as she could.

Shizuru raised her eyebrow before laughing and kissing her puppy on the cheek.

"Ara, ara I had no idea my Natsuki was such a hopeless romantic."

"Shut it." Natsuki pretended to be mad.

"I always hoped Yukino would find happiness too." Shizuru said, her voice taking on a somber tone.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and immediately felt bad she had brought it up. She knew Shizuru still held herself responsible for the things that happened to Yukino and Nao.

"I'm sorry Shizuru. I didn't meant to upset you." Natsuki brought her face up close to Shizuru's so their foreheads were touching.

"The only way Natsuki will upset me" Shizuru whispered seductively into Natsuki's ear. "Is if Natsuki doesn't put that Kaichou uniform on and punish her bad girlfriend."

Natsuki locked eyes with Shizuru and silently scooped her up into her arms. The older girl let out a small shriek of delight as she was carried off to the bedroom, wondering what punishment that evil but cute Kaichou had planned for her. For these two it looked like it was going to be a long and wonderful summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nao was used to finding herself in bad situations. When she had Julia at her command, most of these were easily avoided. If somebody tried to mess with her, there was her giant spider CHILD to instantly entangle them in her web. Since the loss of Julia, Nao had to be much more careful of the people she hung around with and the guys she took advantage of.

Unfortunately after Yukino had taken her home last night, Nao had once again gone out a couple of hours later. She had hit up one of her old hangouts and partied till the wee hours of the morning. A group of college guys from the Juuban University had been buying her drinks all night long, and after seeing them flash their cash, Nao wanted in on the action. As the night wore on and the drinks set in, the teenager's better judgment was lost and she ended up accepting a ride home from two of the guys. Unbeknownst to Nao, one of the guys had slipped a drug into her last drink and they had something special planned for the hot young girl.

Nao looked down at the floor and then at the two guys standing in her dorm room. She wasn't sure how they had gotten there or how she had gotten home. She found herself slipping in and out of consciousness but was aware that she had to get rid of the men before her roommate, Aoi, came home from her weekend visit with Chie.

Before Nao could even talk she felt two pairs of hands grabbing her. One was behind her and one was in front of her. Nao silently cursed herself for being so careless. She knew how bad it was out there and yet she still managed to get herself into trouble.

_Damnit. How did this happen? I know better than this. It's almost as if I'm trying to hurt myself..._

Nao's jumbled thoughts plagued her but only momentarily, as she had other things to deal with it. The first guy had pulled her shirt over her head and was now running his hand over her chest. Nao sighed deeply trying to find the will to fight or speak up, but all she could do was close her eyes.

_So tired...Why am I so tired? Fight it Nao...fight...it..._

Nao's eyes snapped open once again as she felt her skirt being pulled down her legs. Thick, meaty hands were running up and down her thighs and she felt herself being pushed backwards onto her bed.

"No...no...please.." she heard someone say, before realizing it was her own voice.

"I thought you said that drug would knock her out." said one guy to the other.

"It will, it just takes a bit, besides isn't she more fun like this?" he grinned and roughly unclasped her bra, exposing her bare skin.

Nao could feel his mouth on her chest, he was sucking hard, and it hurt. She was trying hard to keep her eyes open, her body struggling against their assault.

The second guy wasted no time getting rid of Nao's underwear, the last piece of clothing she had on. She was now entirely naked and at their mercy. She closed her eyes. Why was she trying to fight it?

_I should just let myself go...and maybe when I wake up these two bastards will be gone...yes...i will sleep...besides...my body...doesn't matter...this is what were all here for...to use..and be used...I wish...I wish...I had been the one to be in a coma mama...not you...I'm just a waste...and I'm sorry..._

Those were the last thoughts the young redhead remembered as her two attackers closed in on her, engulfing her body with theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukino walked swiftly towards Nao and Aoi's dorm room. Naturally she hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep and so she had quietly gotten up early, leaving Haruka, who was fast asleep and snoring like a mack truck. Yukino, being the Junior Executive Director, had no trouble in locating a spare boy's uniform from one of the Student Council storage rooms. After finding a uniform that finally fit, she was off to wake up one Miss Yuuki.

Yukino guessed Nao went out last night. Having been with Haruka, as the older girl had disciplined Nao many times for sneaking in and out of the dorms, Yukino knew that Nao usually came home early in the morning from her late night adventures. She was hoping this time was no different, as she approached Nao's door. The sooner she could fill Nao in and gather her up, the sooner she could become herself once more. The sooner she became herself, the sooner Haruka-chan wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. She knew how Haruka-chan was, and when Haruka said she wouldn't stop until she got to the bottom of it, Haruka truly WOULDN'T stop until the mystery was solved.

Yukino sighed heavily and knocked loudly.

"YUUKI-SAN YOU THERE?" she yelled, forgetting once again how forceful her voice sounded.

The two guys inside the dorm room were enjoying Nao's body as she had completely shut down and was no longer trying to fight them. They were suddenly jolted out of their playtime as they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" asked the first guy.

"How the hell should I know?" said the second.

The first guy cupped Nao's face in his hand, squeezing hard. "Hey little girl is that your boyfriend?"

The second guy sneered as Nao's eyes once again fluttered open.

"Hey look she's awake again, that stuff you gave her is taking a long time to kick in."

"I don't see you complaining buddy."

Yukino stood with her hands in her pockets, waiting for an answer from Nao. Then she knocked again.

"Nao-san OPEN UP! I know you're in there!" Yukino continued to bang on the door.

One of the guys went to the window and peeked through the curtain.

"There's a little guy on the step." he snorted.

"Little?" asked the other.

"Yeah he's short, well shorter and smaller than us." he said, sizing Yukino up.

"Well tell him to get lost. He's ruining my mood."

Yukino was beginning to get annoyed. She had a feeling Nao was just refusing to answer. Before she could knock again the door swung open and she was face to face with a strange guy.

"Hey can you keep it down out here? You're ruining the mood." said the drunken university student, as he scowled at Yukino.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know Yuuki-san had a visitor." Yukino bowed to the guy, thinking this was another of Nao's boyfriends. Yukino was not surprised as Nao changed boyfriends like Natsuki changed underwear.

As Yukino was about to leave she heard a soft cry coming from behind the guy in the doorway.

"Please...stop..." Nao once again found herself conscious and struggling for words.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Yukino asked, not waiting for an answer, as an alarm begin to go off in her head. Without thinking she pushed past the guy in the kitchen and made her way towards the voice. There she saw Nao, naked and completely at the mercy of the two jerks. She made a fist with her hand and before she even knew what she was doing she found herself running towards the guy who was holding Nao.

It might have been the testosterone that was now coursing through her body, it might have been the fact that she HATED guys who took advantage of underage girls, or it might have just been the disgusting self-satisfied grins on the two idiot's faces. Whatever it was Yukino found herself pulling back and letting go as her fist smashed into the one guy's face, causing him to cry out as blood began to pour from his nose.

"What the hell you asshole!" snarled his partner, as he then lunged for Yukino.

But Yukino, being the only sober one of the bunch, easily sidestepped him, causing him to trip and run into the wall. He hit his head hard and fell to the ground, flailing his arms madly. Yukino opened the door up and motioned towards it.

"You're gonna die shorty!" threatened the first guy, as he held his bloody nose and advanced once again towards Yukino.

Yukino's body was shaking. She was running on pure adrenaline for the first time in her life. She felt good. She felt strong. She was going to teach these bastards not to mess with young women ever again.

As the first guy staggered towards her she ducked and grabbed him from behind, pulling the collar of his shirt towards the door. In one swift motion she had successfully thrown him out the door and down the steps.

_At least I found one good use for this body..._

Yukino was surprised at her own strength once again, but wasted no time in picking the other jerk up off the floor and sending him out to join his friend. The two guys yelled and cursed but eventually they staggered to their truck and left.

Through it all Nao had been watching silently. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening or who was helping her and why. Finally she caught a glimpse of her hero as he disposed of her two attackers with what seemed to be little effort.

_He's cute...a little on the short side...but cute...I haven's seen him around before...and yet...there's something familiar about him...something...I wonder...who he is..and why he's helping me..._

Nobody had ever helped Nao in her life before today. Nao was still struggling against the effects of the drugs when she felt a blanket being wrapped around her body and two strong arms lifting her into her bed.

"You should rest now Yuuki-san." Yukino said, stroking the side of the now shivering girl's face.

Nao knew she was going down quickly but she had to know his name.

"Who are you?" she asked in a voice that was barely audible. Reaching out she took Yukino's hand and held onto it.

"It's me Nao-san, Yuk-" Yukino stopped, realizing that now was definitely not a good time to try and explain this to the younger girl. Yet as she looked into Nao's pleading eyes, she knew she had to say something to put the girl at ease.

"Yukito. My name is Yukito. Now please rest." Yukino finished, amazed at how easily the words flew out of her mouth. She squeezed Nao's hand for reassurance.

Nao looked at the boy once more and smiled before closing her eyes, no longer afraid to fight off the sleep.

_Yukito...he seems concerned about me...I wonder why?...I wonder how he knows my name?..._

That was the last thought Nao had as she drifted peacefully into a deep slumber, forgetting all about the past night's fiasco and focusing on a wonderful dream about a short boy with dark wild hair.

End Chapter 3

**Haruka's Mystery Omake**

Haruka: Author! What the heck is this? (motioning to story)

ShotgunNeko: What's wrong Haruka-chan? I thought you were tired of all the ShizNat stories and wanted someone to write one about the awesomeness that is you.

Haruka: (enraged) I'm in love with the Bubuzuke woman? Yukino is a boy? Nao is falling for Yukino? And there's still WAY TOO MUCH gratuitous ShizNat! This is a TRAVELOCITY!

Yukino: I think you mean TRAVESTY Haruka-chan. (Reading story)

ShotgunNeko: Haruka-chan calm down. It will get better I promise.

Yukino: Sweet! I'm all angsty and stuff!

Haruka: Wait till you get to chapter 2...(sweatdrop)

Yukino: (eyes popping out of head) I have a pole?

ShotgunNeko: ehehehe

Yukino: (Whispering and hiding story from Haruka) Will I get to use it?

ShotgunNeko: (sweatdroppin)

Haruka: Now who can I call to solve the mystery of what happened to Yukino?

ShotgunNeko: (making a phone call to Astrea Hill, pressing one for Lulim)

(badly dubbed theme music starts)

Oshi-Oshibaru, Where are you?

We got some work to do now.

Oshi-Oshibaru, where are you?

We need some help from you now.

Come on Oshibaru, I see you

pretending you got a sliver

But you're not fooling me

'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver

You know we got a mystery to solve

So Oshibaru be ready for your act

Don't hold back!

And Oshibaru if you come through you're going to have yourself a Beary snack.

That's a fact!

Oshi-Oshibaru, where are you?

You're ready and you're willing

If we can count on you

Oshibaru, I know you'll catch that villain.

Haruka: WHAT is this ?

A green two tone van pulls up with the words MYSTERY MACHINE written on the side. Four mystery-solving teenagers step out with their mystery solving bear.

Chikaru: We heard there's a mystery to be solved, right girls?

Remon/Kizuna/Kagome: Hai!

Haruka: Author who are these delinquents, parking their gas-guzzling hunk of junk in the Fuuka staff parking lot? Five detentions each.

Yukino: (still singing Oshibaru's theme song) What? It's catchy!

Kagome: Zoinks! Oshibaru says he will solve the mystery for five Beary snacks.

Haruka: (crying to author) This is becoming a crack fic!!

ShotgunNeko: Old habits die hard I guess.

Haruka: I expect you to fix this or I'm giving you detention for the rest of your life.

ShotgunNeko: (whispering) Wait till she reads what happens between Yukino and Nao.

Haruka: (faceplant)

**End Omake**

LOL

awww I had to add a little bit of crack! It makes me happy!

Anyways thank you once again to everyone who has been encouraging me to continue this story

I promise to update soon. I always do.

Take care all

ShotgunNeko


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

LOL! You guys make my day! I know I sound like a broken record, but thanx to everyone who continues to read and review.

If you want to see a GREAT/FUNNY AS HELL avatar, read this chapter and then go and check out **ticket stub**'s profile. ROTFLMAO

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own diddly.

**Chapter 4:**

Yukino began to shiver. Her mind was trying to process the events that had occurred only moments ago. Forgotten was her own problem, as she was now only concerned for the young girl in front of her. Yukino sighed deeply.

_Why Nao? Why do you always gets yourself into trouble? You are a smart girl. I know you know better. So why? Why put yourself in that position?_

Yukino's thoughts continued swirling about her head in a disorderly fashion. She was suddenly startled, as a soft moan escaped Nao's lips, and she turned over in her sleep. Yukino looked around and grabbed a chair from Aoi's desk. She then positioned it against the wall by Nao's bed, watching the younger girl sleep.

Yukino wasn't sure exactly how far the two men had gotten with Nao, and although she didn't want to admit it, she was afraid to find out. She contemplated leaving and pretending that none of it had happened She shivered again, reliving the past nights events once more, then shaking her head.

"No, nobody deserves to wake up alone after that." Yukino resolved out loud.

Nao once again shifted in her sleep, turning back to face Yukino. The girl looked unsettled. She continued to toss, turn and mutter things incoherently, while Yukino could only look on, entranced. Yukino forgot that she hadn't had much sleep the past night, and before she knew it, her head was resting on the back of the chair, and she too was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka felt as though she was losing her mind. She surveyed the dorm room once more, frustrated to not find what it was she sought. Where was Yukino? Was it all a dream? Haruka's mind raced.She began to rationalize the events of the night prior. Then she began to laugh. Loud maniacal laughter. She was feeling like her old self again.

"Of course Yukino is not a boy! That would just be silly. It was all a bad dream." Haruka happily shouted to herself.

_It all makes sense, especially after my date with Touya yesterday. Hahahaha Yukino? A boy? Oh I can't wait to find her and tell her all about it. _

Haruka was slowly beginning to believe the things she was saying and thinking even though not everything made sense to her. She continued to rationalize the craziness.

_I must have slept walked into Yukino's bed last night. Yes of course that's what happened. My dream was so vivid that I jumped across the room, thinking Yukino, in my dream was an attacker. That's how I ended up here._

Haruka sighed happily. She was content with her explanation of things. One question still remained though. Where was Yukino?

The blond dressed quickly and hurried out of her dorm room. She was on a mission. A mission to find her best friend and figure out the truth once and for all. Once she found Yukino, a female Yukino, then she could rest knowing it was all in her head. Until then, she continued to quiet the small voice in her mind, telling her it may have not been a dream at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nao groggily opened her eyes and wondered what time it was. She tried to sit up in her bed, but was immediately overwhelmed by pain. Everything hurt. What had happened to her? She looked down at her arms and her eyes widened as things became a little clearer. She began to remember last night. She had been drinking, dancing and having a good time. Then what? She had asked two guys for a ride home. After that? Her mind was flooded with images of her assault, and then of the young man who saved her.

"Yukito..." she said suddenly, without thinking.

She delicately turned her head to the side, glancing down to notice the various bruises and scratches that adorned her neck and chest. Then she saw him. He was sitting in a chair right by her bed, sleeping soundly.

Nao looked the boy up and down again, wondering why he had stayed.

_Never mind why he stayed. Who is he? Why did he help you?_

Nao was not willing to believe that ANYONE would help her, unless they wanted something. But what could he want? Nao decided to find out. She reached over slowly and shook his arm. Nothing. She shook it some more. Again nothing. Letting her impatience get the better of her, Nao then pinched Yukino's arm hard.

"AHHHHHH" yelled Yukino, hitting her head on the wall.

Before she even had time to realize what hit her, she found herself face to face with an angry Nao.

"What do you want?" Nao scowled, looking Yukino straight in the eye.

Yukino looked at the seething Nao. A big grin broke out on her face. Nao seemed to be her normal self again.

"Yuuki-san how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Yukino asked, throwing her arms around the startled girl.

"Ack!" yelped Nao, as the stranger hugged her. She winced in pain.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. I mean, I wasn't thinking." Yukino apologized, realizing that Nao's body was bruised and battered, and that hug probably wasn't a good idea.

Why had she hugged the girl anyways? Yukino didn't have time to think about that as she took Nao's hand. Nao was looking at her strangely, still not sure what to make of the situation.The boy in front of her seemed harmless, yet after last night she knew she needed to be more careful of the company she kept.

Yukino, who had just woken up and obviously had her mind on other things, had once again forgotten she was in the body of a guy. She wanted to make sure Nao was all right, but she knew the girl wouldn't allow her to take her to the hospital. Nao hated hospitals.

"Listen Yuuki-san" she started, pulling the blanket off the younger girl's body to take a better look. "These look really bad, I think you need to get them check-" she stopped and looked up as Nao slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me." she whispered, pulling the covers up to her neck. She turned her back to Yukino, as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Just leave me alone."

Yukino was at a loss for words. She wanted badly to help Nao and yet she didn't know how. She knew she couldn't leave her in her current state.

"No Yuuki-san I won't leave you alone." Yukino stated.

Nao turned to face Yukino once again, and this time Yukino clearly saw the hurt in her eyes. Nao stared Yukino down and then motioned for her to come closer. Yukino got up and stood over Nao, her face inches away from the redhead. Nao, not wasting a minute, grabbed Yukino's hands and placed them on her chest. Yukino's eyes widened as the defiant girl then reached up, wrapping her arms around Yukino's head and bringing her down for a crude kiss.

Nao kissed Yukino hard, sending Yukino's entire body and mind into a sense of disarray. Nao then roughly pulled away.

"There! Is that what you want?" she sneered, pushing Yukino hard.

"N-no.." Yukino didn't have time to squeak out a sentence before Nao continued to rant.

"Isn't it? Isn't that what everyone wants from me? My body?" she screamed angrily.

Yukino quickly rushed to Nao's side, forgetting everything and gently taking the girl into her arms. Nao, surprised by the sudden display of affection, contemplated pushing Yukino away, but for some reason couldn't. Instead her body heaved and she began to sob heavily into the stranger's shirt. Yukino continued to hold Nao, lightly stroking her forehead, as she listened to the girl's soft crying.

"Why—why do you care?" Nao finally managed to find her words.

Yukino thought for a moment. Trying to find the best way to answer Nao's question.

"Because I can." she said simply, continuing to hug the redhead tightly to her.

Yukino could feel Nao begin to take deeper breaths, and the crying soon stopped. She let go of the girl and the two pairs of eyes met once more.

"I think I should try and get up now." Nao said meekly.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you, and I think you should stay where you are." Yukino replied, seriously.

Yukino had gone back and forth on whether or not to bring up her own little problem. The fact of the matter was that it was not a little problem at all. It was a life changing MASSIVE problem, and it was partially Nao's fault that she was in this mess. Well at least that's what she was going to tell herself anyways.

Nao looked puzzled, but motioned for Yukino to continue. Yukino sighed and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing and everything all at once..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka looked around and grumbled slightly to herself. She was at the mall. What was she doing there? Why had she agreed to this? One word plain and simple. Ambush. She had rushed out of her room, so focused on finding Yukino, that she hadn't noticed the entourage of people in the hallway. Not bothering to watch where she was going, because the dorms were practically empty, Haruka had literally run right into Mai, Reito and Touya.

Touya had flashed a smile and then in front of everyone had invited Haruka to the mall with the rest of them. Haruka had initially declined, stating how busy she was, but after some time was coaxed/forced by Mai. Mai had great powers of persuasion and knew how to use them. The busty orange haired girl only had to mention that they MIGHT be meeting up with Shizuru and Natsuki at the mall, and that the group might get rowdy, and they needed someone like Haruka to keep everyone in line. Of course Haruka couldn't say no when Mai put it that way. After all, they needed her!

Haruka looked at the clock in the food court. It was mid afternoon and still no Yukino sightings. She looked around the table at the happy faces in front of her. They had met up with Akane, Kazuya, Mikoto, Tate and Shiho, but there was still no sign of Shizuru.

_Baka! Why am I thinking about that bubuzuke woman at a time like this? _

Haruka willed all thoughts of Shizuru out of her mind. She turned her attention to the conversation that was happening around her.

"Hey Mai, what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Tate, nonchalantly.

"I don't know why?" asked Mai.

"Well I was hoping we could go to the movies or something..." Tate stopped in mid-sentence, putting his hands in his pockets.

"ONII-CHAN!" yelled Shiho. "You promised to take me to the movies this week."

"It's not polite to ask a woman out when she's on another date." Reito whispered slyly to Tate.

Tate ignored Shiho's whining and glared at Reito.

"Well how can I ever ask her out if you're always in the picture." he growled.

Kazuya put himself between the two, letting them simmer.

Haruka looked from one boy to the other. It looked like she wasn't the only one with problems. She then looked at Mai, who seemed slightly annoyed and embarrassed at her two admirers' constant bickering.

_Seems poor Mai is in the middle of a love triangle._

"You can both stop now cause MAI IS MINE!" yelled Mikoto, finishing her ramen and joining the conversation.

_Or maybe a love square?_

Mai tried to maintain some order, as Tate, Reito and Mikoto continued to argue over whose possession she was. She sighed deeply and looked at Haruka, who shot her a sympathetic glance.

Mai grinned and winked at Haruka, making a hand gesture to Touya. Haruka's eyes widened.

_Gah! Does she think there's something going on between us? _

At that moment Haruka turned to eye Touya. She hadn't been paying much attention to him and now she saw that his hand was resting on her leg. She looked up at him and he smiled sweetly back at her. With her attention now his, Touya put his other hand over Haruka's stroking it lightly.

_Oh help he's touching me again! Any other girl would be thrilled. He's perfect really. He's so perfect, it's sickening..._

"Hey guys look it's Shizuru and Natsuki." Mai pointed, waving to the couple who had just walked into the food court.

"Yaaay ShizNat is here!" Mikoto exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Shiz--Nat? Haruka repeated and burst out laughing.

Shizuru and Natsuki were making their way to the table of friends when Natsuki got wind of what they were saying.

"What's a ShizNat?" she asked the group.

Everyone looked at each other, and then at the two girls who had just walked up. Then the entire table erupted into laughter.

Shizuru caught on right away and begin to laugh as well at the bewildered expression on Natsuki's face.

"Ara, I do think they are referring to us, my Natsuki." she purred, softly.

"WHAT?" yelled Natsuki, becoming more and more aggravated by the minute.

Natsuki's aggravation just made everyone laugh harder until finally Akane explained.

"Shizuru is Shiz. You're Nat. Together that makes--" Akane stopped, waiting for everyone else to join in.

"SHIZNAT!" chorused the group at the table, minus Natsuki.

Natsuki went red and began yelling at the group. "So you're telling me that you people are too lazy to say our names separately and so you've CONJOINED them?" she continued to rant.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." replied Tate.

"Relax Kuga-san, it's not so bad really." added Reito.

"Yeah it sounds like a great name for a band." Touya said, giving his opinion.

"It sounds like poop." Natsuki declared, unintentionally sending the table into a fit of giggles once more.

Shizuru, who was still laughing to herself, sat down beside Haruka. She noticed the blond girl's body immediately stiffen, as their arms brushed against each other. Shizuru looked at the Reito clone sitting beside Haruka, noticing where exactly his hands were. Shizuru immediately recognized that this was not the same man Haruka had in her bedroom the night before. She then leaned down close to Haruka to whisper into her ear.

"Ara, Suzushiro-san has many admirers." she said, her breath warm on Haruka's face.

Haruka shivered, not used to being this close to the former Kaichou. Then she glared at the other woman as she spoke.

"What? You don't believe anyone EXCEPT yourself could have admirers?" Haruka asked, squeezing Touya's hand tighter, just to drive the point home.

"Gomen Suzushiro-san. I meant no disrespect." Shizuru apologized, enjoying the rise from the other woman.

Haruka just glared.

_You just wait and see. I'm going to slap that arrogant smile off your face one of these days Fujino._

Natsuki was still on a ShizNat induced rant, and had forgotten all about what she had seen in Haruka's room the other night.

"So you're telling me that when Kazuya and Akane go on dates, I can call them Kazane? Or Akazuya? What about Mai and Reito? Can I can call them Maito?" Natsuki asked, trying to prove that this was extremely stupid.

"No way MAIkoto forever." yelled the cat girl loudly.

Once again everyone laughed, this time Natsuki joined in. Sighing, she decided to let it go. There had to be worse things in the world than being called ShizNat, although at the moment she couldn't think of any.

"I personally like Harukino." grinned Mai, looking at Haruka.

"What?" asked Haruka, wondering what exactly Mai was implying.

"Well you and Yukino are always attached at the hip, so instead of saying—Hey there's Haruka AND Yukino, I can make life easier for myself and just call you Harukino." Mai smiled.

Haruka looked at her as though she had grown three heads.

"Conjoining names is fun right Mai?" giggled Mikoto, who was now on Mai's lap.

"Onii-chan would you like to combine our names?" asked Shiho.

"No!" yelled Tate, a little too quickly, causing Shiho to turn away from the group and stomp off.

"Hey speaking of Yukino, where is your crazy haired friend?" asked Natsuki, suddenly remembering her break and enter into their dorm room.

Haruka tried to think, very aware of the many pairs of eyes intently waiting for her response. The whereabouts of her best friend had been plaguing her all day. The fact that nobody had seen the girl, made Haruka's earlier dream convictions, seem a little less likely. She had to say something though, as of course she should know where Yukino was. So she quickly concocted a lie.

"She went to visit with her parents for the weekend." Haruka lied.

"Oh that must be nice." replied Mai.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Seeing that everyone had seemingly bought her lie, Haruka breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what shall we do now?" asked Natsuki, changing the subject.

"Two words." grinned Tate.

"MINI-GOLF!!" yelled Mikoto, running ahead, as the rest of the group got up to engage in everyone's not-so-favorite pastime.

Haruka's eyes lit up. She loved to do anything competetive. It had been a long day and whipping that bubuzuke woman and her puppy in a game of mini-golf was just the thing she needed to calm her nerves.

As Haruka became obsessed with beating the snot out of everyone in Mini-Golf, all thoughts of Yukino drifted out of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?" cried Nao loudly, not believing a word of what was just said. "You expect me to believe that YOU are Kikukawa-san?"

"Well yeah, I was kind of hoping you would." Yukino said weakly.

Nao's mind was racing. Who did this guy think he was, telling her he was Yukino? Nao just could not believe it. It was preposterous. No, it was mind blowing. Better yet, it was IMPOSSIBLE. Well whatever this person was trying to pull, she had no intentions of falling for it. Still, stranger things had happened and so she decided to try one more round of interrogation with this guy.

"You expect me to believe that "Be The Man" actually turned you into a guy?" Nao asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes I do." Yukino stated,her patience slowly dwindling. She could understand why Nao didn't believe her, as it was a pretty impossible story.

"Prove it!" the redhead yelled.

Yukino looked at Nao, perplexed. "How?" she asked.

"Tell me something that ONLY Yukino would know about me?" Nao grinned, figuring she had this guy right where she wanted him.

_Ok so I know this CAN'T be Kikukawa-san. No freaking way! But then who is it? Did she send him to mess with me? That's not her style... Maybe he is a relative of hers? Brother? Cousin? _

Nao began to see the slight resemblance of this guy to Yukino. They had very similar features, and gestures. She had spent enough time with Kikukawa and Suzushiro in detention, that she had watched their every move and had it embedded in her brain. She liked to watch. Watching was fun. Watching was how you learned.

Yukino cleared her throat. "Ok here it goes. Your name is Yuuki Nao and you just turned fifteen years old." Yukino started. "I know this because I was at your birthday party. Haruka, after being coerced by Midori, aka the Hime Sentai leader, drank all the blueberry schnapps and lurched all over Tate." Yukino continued, looking at Nao, trying to gage a reaction.

Nao thought for a moment and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Bah! That's all public knowledge, anyone could know that. You'll have to do better if you want me to believe this." she snorted.

"79/56/78" Yukino whispered.

"What?" asked Nao, completely thrown off.

"That's your measurements. B/W/H 79/56/78." Yukino repeated.

"H-how do you know that?" Nao demanded, feeling a tiny bit violated.

"As you said before, the Student Council is all knowing." Yukino smiled.

Nao thought for a moment. There was no way the guy could have guessed her measurements. There was also a slim chance that if Yukino had sent someone to pull her leg, she would have told him that information. Nao bit down on her lip hard. Could this really be Yukino?

"Listen, Yuuki-san you don't have to believe me. I just thought you should know who you were kissing for next time." Yukino laughed and winked.

_AAACK I kissed Kikukawa-san! Blech! Wait--it can't REALLY be her can it? I just can't believe this...this guy is really CUTE...and yet...it's Yukino...ugh..._

"Anyways I am going back to that store to fix this mess." the dark haired girl stated, heading for the door.

Nao thought quickly. What if it was true? What IF? Nao struggled back and forth with believing what was set before her, or falling into a trap. Finally she shrugged her shoulders, deciding she would go with the flow and see where it took her. Then Nao had a thought. An interesting thought. Why not see how far she really could take this. A smile played upon her face as she looked at Yukino.

"Kikukawa-san?" Nao asked tentatively.

"Hai, Yuuki-san?" Yukino replied.

"Why would you want to change back?" Nao asked simply. "I mean isn't this what you've wanted?" she continued.

"What? Why would I want this?" Yukino asked, taken back by Nao's questioning.

"Because you could win the heart of your precious Haruka-chan!" Nao exclaimed, her eyes gleaming.

"Haruka-chan's love?" Yukino asked, slightly unsure.

"Yes! Haruka likes men right? Well the problem before was that you WEREN'T a guy. Now you are. So why would you want to change back. I'd say this is a blessing in disguise. Really you should be thanking me Kikukawa-san." Nao took a breath, glancing towards Yukino.

Yukino was deep in thought. As much as she hated to admit it, Nao had a good point. Why was she so anxious to change back? Isn't this what she wanted? A chance to be a normal guy who loved a normal girl?

_Well that was a bad example...as neither Haruka or myself come close to being normal..._

"Look it's obvious you can't do this by yourself, so let me help you. I can be your coach!" Nao exclaimed excitedly.

"Coach?" asked Yukino dryly.

"Yes, you definitely need coaching in the girl department." Nao replied, looking Yukino up and down. "I can help you truly go from Yukino to Yukito. First things first, although the Fuuka uniform is awesomely manly (gag)--you'll need some new threads" she continued.

Yukino was trying to take it all in. Was this fate? Was she supposed to be a guy now? She wished she could tell herself that she didn't want this. She wished she could say no thank you, I'm happy being who I am. But she couldn't!

"Why would you help me?" she asked Nao.

Nao sighed. "Well, you know, you saved me..." the redhead's voice was barely audible.

"Yeah well, it was nothing. Anyone would have done it." Yukino quickly said, trying not to blush.

"Not everyone..." Nao looked towards Yukino, words trailing off.

"Are you hungry?" asked Yukino, suddenly remembering that she nor the younger girl had eaten anything in awhile.

"Starved." replied Nao, watching Yukino walk to the fridge. "Don't bother it's bare." laughed Nao.

Yukino's tummy began to make unattractive sounds.

"I need food." she surmised.

"Great. We can pick something up on the way." Nao smiled happily and gingerly began to get up from the bed.

"Hey don't hurt yourself. Take it easy." Yukino said., running to her side and helping her to her feet.

Nao suddenly felt a little embarrassed at the fact she was still naked. A fact that only moments ago had not phased her. She pulled the blanket over her body, covering herself up as she headed into the bathroom to change.

"Where do you think were going anyways?" Yukino called out. "You're in no shape to go out!" she exclaimed.

"The mall of course." Nao shot back. "You need a new wardrobe, and I need some long sleeved shirts." the redhead replied, pointing at the bruises that adorned her arms.

"But you're in no shape to--"

"Please let's just go." Nao interrupted. "I need to get some fresh air anyways."

Nao was already half out the door, before she beckoned to Yukino. Yukino knew that although she may be able to win a battle against Nao, she could never win the war. Reluctantly she followed the younger girl outside and into the warm summer air. Yukino and Nao both looked at each other. Each silently questioning the other one, before making their way towards the mall.

What does fate have in store for the two girls? And what will happen when Yukino and Haruka cross paths at the mall!!

End Chapter 4

Phew! Another long one! This was a very hard chappie to write. Not much in the way of action, but hopefully some character development was achieved. LOL and of course I always try to throw in some humor to offset the seriousness a bit. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed.

Please read and send those reviews my way :)

Take care folks

ShotgunNeko


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Thanx again to all the reviewers. I love hearing your thoughts and comments.

Some of you want me to kill Touya LOL

Well I want to assure you that I will get rid of him later, but he needs to play a bigger part first ;) sowwy! LOL

There also seems to be a good amount of people who think YukiNao would make a hot new couple. Hehehe I'm starting to believe it myself :)

Please keep reading to find out how it all turns out!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Mai Hime/Otome

**Chapter 5:**

"Oi Shizuru." Natsuki said, rolling her eyes. "She's too young for you."

"She's the same age as Mai." Reito pointed out.

Natsuki continued to fume, as her girlfriend, Kazuya and Tate all continued to stare at the smiling sixteen year old girl in front of them.

"What has she got that I don't?" Natsuki asked, grabbing Shizuru's arm.

"Talent!" grinned Tate.

"Charm!" agreed Mai.

"Personality?" asked Akane, trying to pull Kazuya away as well.

"I hate you guys." Natsuki declared, as she walked up and kicked the life-sized cardboard cut-out that was on display outside the music store.

Haruka, who up to this point had been waiting impatiently for the side-tracked group to finally get to their destination, gasped. She once again found herself wondering what a smart girl like Shizuru saw in a jerk like Natsuki. How could Shizuru condone such vandalism?

"Hannah Montana MY ASS!" Natsuki yelled at the now broken display.

Haruka, Mai and Reito struggled to put poor Hannah back as best as they could, hoping the staff wouldn't notice the commotion.

Shizuru looked amused, but her tone stayed firm. "It's okay my Natsuki, I know someone much better than Hannah Montana."

Natsuki grinned, puffing her chest out a little. Yep she had Shizuru in the palm of her hand.

"My Miley Cyrus is as kawaii as my Hannah Montana!" grinned Shizuru wickedly, running out the door and back into the mall.

"Her Miley?" Natsuki thought. "SHIZURU!" The blue haired girl yelled and chased after her.

One by one every followed until finally, to Haruka's happiness, they arrived at their destination.

The last two days had Haruka so stressed out that she felt sorry for the poor golf ball she was about to take it all out on.

"I think Tate should have the blue ball." Reito hinted , winking at Touya.

"Then he'd have three?" Kazuya joked back.

"Hey watch it!" Tate threatened.

"Mai what does it mean to have blue balls?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"Um I'll tell you when you're older Mikoto." Mai scratched her head nervously.

"Aww I hate when you say that." the cat girl remarked.

Haruka looked at the group and once again wondered what the hell she was doing there. All of a sudden she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Here let me show you how to properly hold your club Haruka-chan." Touya said, holding her close.

Haruka's face went red as everyone turned to look at her. Afraid someone may figure out that she'd rather be playing for the other team, Haruka let him continue to do what he was doing. Inside she was fuming at the informal tone he had taken when saying her name. Not to mention the fact that he had his entire body draped around hers.

_Oh Yukino I wish you were here. You'd know what to say and do to make me feel better. You always know how to fix me._

It was then that Haruka had a revelation. She had never realized how much she depended on Yukino for so many things in her life. The most important being her company. Yukino was the one person in the world Haruka actually liked. Loved even.

_Yukino I promise once I get rid of these bakas I will continue to look for you. _

With resolve in her heart, and feeling a deep sense of longing for her best friend, Haruka concentrated on the task at hand.

Kicking Natsuki's ass!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukino was completely weighed down with shopping bags.

"Yuuki-san I think we need to take a break. If you don't be careful your going to buy out the entire mall." Yukino proclaimed.

"But were not done yet. We need to make you cool remember?" Nao half answered, handing her a pair of sunglasses. "Try these on. I think they will look hot on you." Nao clapped her hands together excitedly.

Yukino took the glassed from Nao and tried them on.

"I was right. We'll take em." she said to the clerk, throwing several bills haphazardly onto the counter.

So far Nao had paid for every item they had purchased. Yukino had a feeling that Nao had somehow managed, through everything that had happened, to steal the large sum of money from her two assailants. She decided against pressing Nao about it, as she didn't want to risk upsetting her young companion. Nao had bought her shirts, jackets, pants, shoes and now the sunglasses. Yukino was becoming overwhelmed.

"Listen Yuuki-san you have done eno-" Yukino started.

"Shhhh." was the only reply that came from the red-head, as she put her finger up to Yukino's lips.

"But really I can't accept--" Yukino was once again cut off.

"Just let me!" Nao interrupted. "Remember what you said when I asked you why you would stay with me?" Nao asked, without waiting for a reply. "You said because I can. So let me throw that right back at you. I am doing this because I want to and I can." finished Nao, feeling a bit exasperated.

"Okay." Yukino sighed, realizing that once again a fight was pointless.

"Now remember I can only do so much. The rest is up to you. Let's go over what you've learned so far." Nao coached, leading Yukino to a bench at the end of the Mini-Golf course.

Yukino sighed deeply before speaking. "My name is Kikukawa Yukito. I am Yukino's sixteen year old cousin who came to visit Fuuka, as I plan to transfer there in the fall."

"Good, go on. What is your relationship with Haruka?" Nao coaxed.

"Haruka-chan and I have known each other since we were children. Yukino introduced us and we are childhood friends." Yukino said, doubting that Haruka would ever go along with such a lie.

"Good! Now that you've got your story, the next thing we need to work on will b--" the rest of Nao's sentence was unheard, as the pair was interrupted by a familiar shrill voice.

"What? Par three? No way that's a par three! I'll show YOU a par three!" yelled Haruka, leading her group to the last hole of the course.

Haruka was playing with Shizuru, Mai, Touya and Tate. The groups had been randomly picked and the group behind them consisted of Natsuki, Mikoto, Reito, Kazuya and Akane.

Yukino, hearing Haruka bellow, immediately jumped up and looked over the rail.

"Haruka-chan??" she asked incredulously.

Haruka, who was now behind Shizuru by two strokes, was about to take her last putt, hoping it would lead her to victory. She hadn't done great on her last try and she had to make the hole in two tries or Shizuru would be the victor.

As Yukino called out to her, Haruka had just been about to shoot. She lost all concentration and hit the ball into the fish pond, before looking up angrily at the person that had just cost her the game.

"WHO THE HELL--" Haruka turned to face the person she was about to kill, and then her entire face changed from anger to shock as she saw Yukino leaning over the railing.

"Yukino!" she yelled and ran to her friend.

_Yukino! I am so happy to see you. I missed you..and...wait...there's something different about you...you're...you're a GUY! Nooooooo I thought it was a dream! Why couldn't it have been a dream! Yukino why? How? And it that Yuuki-san? WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH YUKINO!_

Haruka's heart was racing as she jumped up onto the railing. The golfing gang had caught up to Haruka and now everyone was staring intently at Yukino and Nao.

"Hey everyone." grinned Nao, snaking her arm through Yukino's.

Nao could never pass up an opportunity to put on a show. She loved to make people squirm. Yukino/Yukito was already turning out to be more fun than she had initially thought.

Yukino blushed at how close Nao suddenly was to her.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" asked Touya, placing his hands on Haruka's hips.

Yukino's jaw dropped and then she shut it quickly.

_So this must be Touya! I hate him already._

It was Haruka's turn to blush before quickly regaining her composure to address the group. Before she could come up with anything intelligent to say, Yukino introduced herself.

"Gomen. Where are my manners?" she said, apologetically. "I am Kikukawa Yukito, most of you probably know my cousin Yukino." she said calmly, surprising Haruka. "Haruka-chan and I have known each other since we were young and she has been nice enough to show me around Fuuka Academy, while Yukino is on vacation with her parents."

Haruka silently rejoiced. She HAD told them Yukino had gone to her parents. At least that was one lie she didn't have to worry about at the moment. She looked Yukino in the eye intently and Yukino looked back, silently begging Haruka to go along with the lie.

Natsuki, who was bringing up the rear of the group, looked up and finally noticed that Yukino was the guy she had seen Haruka with the night prior. She looked from Yukino to Touya and then back. She was about to say something smart when she felt a sharp elbow in her side.

"Ooof." she groaned.

"Shhhh. Natsuki needs to mind her own business." Shizuru warned, anticipating her girlfriend's actions.

Natsuki huffed, but remained silent. When Shizuru was unhappy, no one was happy.

"Hi Yukito, I'm Mai." the orange headed girl happily introduced herself.

"You look a lot like your cousin." Reito observed.

"You could be twins." Tate agreed.

"Do you have food?" asked a hungry Mikoto.

The rest of the group continued to introduce themselves until it came to Touya. Yukino couldn't help but notice how alike he looked to Reito.

"Yukito this is my cousin, who is here visiting as well. His name is Touya." Reito introduced his cousin.

"Looks like we both have family members that resemble us." Yukino noted.

Touya reached up from where he was to shake Yukino's hand. He then firmly gripped and squeezed hard. The smile that was plastered on Yukino's face, never left, as she sized him up.

_He is the enemy...I will destroy him!_

After everyone had finished introducing themselves, one question seemed to remain.

"Hey Nao, how do you know Yukito?" Natsuki asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Oh hmmm let me think." said the red head, placing her hand on her head.

"Oh yes I remember. Yukito is MY new BOYFRIEND!" Nao exclaimed, yanking once again on Yukino's arm, much to her shock and surprise.

The rest of the group stood dumbfounded. No one more shocked than Haruka. Was she losing her mind? Nao and Yukino? It just couldn't be true! Haruka then felt something she hadn't felt since the carnival. A feeling she long had wanted to forget.

Jealousy.

What does coach Nao have up her sleeve? Can Yukino/Yukito woo Haruka? Will Mai just admit she's a lesbo already and dump Reito and Tate? (probably not)

End Chapter 5

Ahhh it was a shortie! Well at least from my perspective.

Once again thank you everyone for your thoughts and comments.

Take care

I will keep the updates coming!

Cuz "I'm a slave for you!"

ShotgunNeko


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

I never can remember the important things I want to say, so as always read and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome, but I pwned Haruka. Hehe

**Chapter 6:**

_My BOYFRIEND...My BOYFRIEND...He's MY boyfriend..._

Nao's words echoed through Haruka's brain continuously. They had been bouncing around in her head since she had gotten home about half an hour ago. She wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling. It was a mixture of shock, hurt and jealousy all rolled into one. How dare that Nao? Yukino was HER best friend after all.

Haruka thought back to when Nao had made her sudden declaration. The whole entire group had fell silent for a moment, and then Mai had quickly changed the subject by inviting everyone to Takumi and Akira's Welcome Home BBQ at the beach.

The two soon to be high school students, would be returning late Thursday night from their trip to America. After receiving Mai's invitation, talks soon began about the party and how great it would be and what everyone needed to wear/bring etc. Yukino had taken that opportunity to pull Haruka aside for a moment. Her younger friend had then asked to meet her back at their dorm as soon as she could, so she could give Haruka an explanation. Haruka had just nodded, and now that was where she was. Waiting. She hated waiting. She didn't have to wait long though, as she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Haruka-chan? Are you there?" Yukino asked softly.

"Yukino?" Haruka asked, barely recognizing the male voice.

"Can I come in please?" the dark haired girl asked.

Haruka walked to the door and quickly opened it up. Yukino was standing on the other side, looking a bit sheepish. Haruka looked Yukino up and down. Yukino's physical change was still a big shock.

_But she's MY best friend...no matter how she looks...she's still Yukino right? And...I've missed her..._

"Yukino!" Haruka shouted, throwing herself into a surprised Yukino's arms.

"Haruka-chan? Are you ok?" Yukino asked, looking down and yet not letting go of the blond.

Haruka let her head rest against Yukino's chest. She was still taller than Yukino and so she had to lean down a bit, causing her own chest to sway dangerously close to Yukino's face.

Yukino tried not to notice the twins in front of her, but it was extremely hard, and to make matters worse, Haruka was pressing herself as hard as she could against Yukino's body.

Yukino pulled away slightly and Haruka finally looked up.

"Gomen Yukino. I'm sorry. I just--I just missed you.." Haruka stammered, still not moving away from her friend.

"Listen Haruka-chan, I am sorry about what Nao said at the mall." Yukino looked Haruka in the eye as she spoke.

"It's not true right? It can't be true!" Haruka grabbed Yukino's arm.

"Of course it's not true." Yukino blushed. "It's sort of a long story."

Haruka immediately felt relieved. Then her relief turned to curiosity.

"Tell me." she begged.

Yukino sighed and led Haruka to her bed so they could sit down. Once facing Haruka , Yukino launched into the events that had transpired involving Nao and the two men who assaulted her. Haruka listened, wide eyed, nodding as Yukino spoke. Yukino was sure to leave out the fact that Nao knew all about her transformation. She couldn't risk Haruka finding out what really happened to her or how.

When Yukino was finished with her explanation of why she had been with Nao, Haruka spoke.

"Is she going to be okay?" she said quietly, thinking. Although often rough around the edges, Haruka was a very compassionate person. She couldn't imagine too many things that would be worse then what Nao had gone through.

"I think so." Yukino smiled. "But I am going to stay with her tonight to make sure."

Haruka's jaw dropped. Yukino was going to stay at Nao's? Her earlier sympathy for the younger girl dissipated, replaced once again by a pang of jealousy. Although Yukino had assured her nothing was going on between the two, Haruka didn't trust the spider in the least.

_Why am I feeling this way? What does it matter if Yukino stays with Nao? Nothing is going to happen right? Then why do I feel so alone?_

"I just want to pick up a few things and then I'll be on my way." Yukino said smiling.

"But Yukino, what about you?" Haruka argued. "What about your CONDITION?" Haruka whispered.

"Haruka-chan, there's nothing I can do about it right now is there?" Yukino reasoned.

Haruka nodded again. Yukino was right, this was all so confusing. She watched as Yukino quickly found what she was looking for and got ready to leave.

_Why does she look so happy? If I didn't know better, I'd think she was enjoying this..._

"Well I think that's it." Yukino wrapped her arms around Haruka and kissed the side of her cheek.

Haruka was surprised at the sudden display of affection. Sure she had almost jumped on her friend earlier, but still the two, although being the best of friends, had never really shared that many embraces.

"But--but when will you be back?" Haruka asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"As soon as I can." Yukino whispered, turning her head away.

"All right, well will you call me tomorrow?" Haruka managed to say.

"Of course." Yukino said, as she waved and headed out the door. "See you later Haruka-chan."

"Yeah, you too." came Haruka's flat reply.

Yukino smiled as she walked away from the dorm she and Haruka shared. It was just as Nao had said. Haruka WAS jealous. At first Yukino had been upset about the things Nao had said at the mall. Nao had then explained that when it came to relationships and feelings Haruka was as dense as they come. Her new coach then went on to say that the way to push Haruka's hand and find out her true feelings was to play the jealousy card. Haruka wore her jealousy on her sleeve, that much was true.

Yukino was unsure of what would await her when she got to Nao's place. Trusting the red head could be the biggest mistake she had ever made.

_Still, so far she has been helpful. What have I got to lose? My sanity? That was gone a long time ago..._

With a smile on her face, she quickened her steps, now anxious to find out what Nao had in store for her. Little did she know it was going to be another sleepless night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Yukino we have exactly two days to get you ready for that BBQ." said Nao in her most stern voice.

Yukino gulped and looked at the redhead, who had just gotten out of the shower. Nao's scantily clad body was doing bad things to Yukino's mind and she was having a hard time concentrating. She hoped so badly that "IT" wouldn't start acting up.

"TWEEEEEEEET!" Nao blew into her whistle, jolting Yukino back to the land of reality.

"GEEEZ! Did you have to do that?" yelled Yukino, who had almost fallen off Nao's bed.

"Yes! You weren't paying attention to your coach." Nao said slyly.

"Sorry coach." Yukino said, rolling her eyes.

"My eyes are here Kikukawa!" Nao said, reaching out to pull Yukino's chin up, so her eyes were not targeting Nao's chest.

Yukino had been caught.

"Busted!" yelled Nao, half amused by the fact she had caught the older girl checking her out.

"Hey it's not my fault!" argued Yukino. "Put some clothes on."

"Awww what's the fun of that." Nao teased, letting her hand rest on Yukino's thigh.

Yukino looked down. Nao's hand was dangerously close to "IT".

Nao wasn't sure what she was feeling at this moment. She was incredibly happy that Yukino was staying with her tonight. She would never admit that she was afraid to stay alone. Aoi had sent her a text message letting her know that she wouldn't be back till early Friday morning, which left two nights for Nao to be alone. Nao was hoping she could find a way to convince Yukino to stay tomorrow as well.

Nao looked up and found Yukino staring intently at her.

"What?" asked Nao.

"I was just thinking that two days is a really short amount of time--" Yukino was interrupted.

"Yes but that's all we've got. You have to win her over at the BBQ! It's your last chance before school starts next week and she forgets all about you while she's living large in University." Nao cried.

"But I'm not ready!" Yukino protested.

"Trust your coach. It's true we have a lot of work to do." Nao said, looking at her TO-DO list. "But if you keep whining and feeling sorry for yourself then where will that get you?"

Yukino hated to admit it, but Nao had a point.

"So have you ever kissed a girl?" Nao asked nonchalantly, moving closer to Yukino.

Yukino's eyes went wide, partly because of the question, partly because Nao, clad only in a white tank top and matching white cotton underwear, was getting dangerously close once again.

"Um, just you." Yukino said, trying to back up a little.

"Well then we better practice!" Nao said wickedly, flinging her arms around Yukino's neck.

"What??" Yukino fell backwards onto the bed, and Nao landed on top of her.

"Most guys suck at kissing." said Nao matter-of-factly. "Guys seems to think the harder they thrust their tongue into your mouth the better. On the contrary most girls want to be kissed a bit more gently, especially if it's their first time with that person." she continued.

Yukino was trying to process the information, as Nao was currently running her hands up and down Yukino's chest.

"So," said Nao seductively, leaning her head in, inches away from Yukino's face. "Wanna makeout?" she grinned.

Every one of Yukino's senses had been sent into overdrive. She could feel Nao's hot breath on her skin and smell the shampoo in her hair. All she wanted to do was flip Nao over onto the bed and give it to her anyway that Nao wanted it.

So this is what it was like to be a sixteen year old boy.

Nao lingered over Yukino. She didn't think the former Junior Executive Director had it in her to actually reach up and kiss her. Nao was having a great time tormenting her prey. Truth be told, Nao was actually having a great time with Yukino. She, of course, would never admit that.

_She's really cute when she's completely helpless._

Then when Yukino didn't think she could handle any more of Nao, her body did the unthinkable. "IT" decided to rear it's UGLY head.

_I can't let Nao see that! I will never hear the end of it! Quickly do something Yukino!_

Without thinking Yukino wrapped her arms around Nao's waist and pulled her roughly down to the bed. Nao cried out startled, but had no time to do or say anything else as Yukino's lips were upon hers. Yukino kissed Nao very slowly, tentatively at first, and Nao's body went rigid. Yukino could feel the girl tense up and so she gently began to stroke her hair as she deepened the kiss. Yukino had never kissed anyone before, and the time with Nao before didn't really count because Nao had kissed her. She was running completely on emotion, and so she just did what she felt was right.

Nao had not expected this, nor had she expected Yukino to be such a good kisser. The older girl's lips were soft and inviting. Nao then felt her hair being stroked and she softened against Yukino. The two girls continued to kiss, as Yukino explored Nao's mouth with her tongue.

Nao had to take a breath, and so she did, keeping her arms wrapped around Yukino. "You're—you're really good at this Kikukawa." Nao gasped between kisses.

Yukino smiled. She didn't know what had come over her, but suddenly all she could see was Nao. Of course this was not helping the problem between her legs. Once again remembering that, she began to kiss Nao's neck and the top of her chest, just above her breasts. Yukino hoped this would keep her distracted long enough for her to try and hide her "friend".

Nao was in complete heaven. She had never felt this way before. She had tried to fight the feeling for the first few minutes but eventually she had given in. She let Yukino lead her, even though she had more experience than the older girl.

Yukino had originally done what she did to stop Nao from seeing the tent pole in her pants. Now though, she was thoroughly enjoying kissing the younger girl. Nao was soft and gentle, not at all how she would have pictured the spider to be. Yukino had not meant for this to get out of hand, but she was afraid that if they didn't stop soon, they would both cross a line that neither one of them could come back from.

Yukino slowly broke the kiss, looking down at Nao.

"Sorry about that. Umm I'm not used to all this testosterone?" Yukino weakly explained.

Nao smiled, doing the best to hide her disappointment before speaking. "Well you certainly don't need any coaching in THAT department." she breathed.

Yukino reached up and stroked the side of Nao's face. She wasn't sure why she felt the urge to do it, but she did it anyways.

Nao then looked deeply into Yukino's eyes. She turned over so her back was to Yukino before asking her a question.

"Will you hold me?" Nao whispered, unable to look at the person she was talking to.

"Nao-san?" Yukino asked, puzzled by Nao's behavior.

"Please Yukino, just hold me tonight." Nao pleaded, pushing back against Yukino's body.

Yukino understood and pulled the blankets that had fallen on the floor, on top of Nao's body. She then wrapped her arms around the younger girl, pulling her close. Yukino could feel Nao's heart beating erratically, as Nao began to cry softly into her pillow. Yukino wanted more than anything to comfort the girl, and so she did.

Yukino let her fingers run slowly over Nao's forehead, stroking gently as she watched over the redhead. After about twenty minutes or so, Nao's body relaxed and she turned over to face Yukino.

"Thank you." she said slowly, burying her head in Yukino's chest.

"Your welcome." Yukino simply said.

The two girls stayed entangled in each other's embrace as they soon fell asleep. Yukino wondered what would greet them in the morning, while Nao, scared of the growing feelings she was having, wished the night would never end.

End Chapter 6

Coming up--Haruka forms a plan to win Yukino back!

LOL-- I am waiting for the Harukino fans to flame me!

**Haruka's Hell Omake**

Author: Fear not! All is not lost!

Haruka: It sure seems like it!

Yukino: (begins to sing) Rollin' down Imperial Highway

(points to Nao) Nasty little redhead at my side

Santa Ana winds blowin' hot from the north--

Nao: (doing her sexy pose) And we was born to ride!

Haruka: It's getting worse author! Now they are singing duets together! Do something!

Yukino: I be stylin and profilin! Don't hate the playa Haruka-chan. Hate the game.

Nao: (grins evilly and sits on Yukino's lap)

Aoi: None of this would have happened if you had gotten good with your gay self Haruka-san.

Chie: Yeah Haruka-san—Remember it's OKAY to be GAY in an AMBIGUOUS way!

Haruka: I've died and gone to hell!

Author: (handing Haruka an accordion)

Haruka: What's this for?

Author: Well I figured that if in Heaven they get harps, then in Hell they probably get accordions!

Haruka (sweatdrops)

End Omake!!

The song Yukino is singing is called –I love L.A. By OMC

Well another crazy chapter done. I have the rest of the story finally planned out in my head. I think I need to stop saying what's going to happen because I usually change it up a bit LOL

Please continue to read and review and I love hearing from everyone

Take care

ShotgunNeko


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

WOW! Let me first start off by saying that I am amazed at all the people who have stated that they are enjoying the Yukinao/Naokino pairing! Good on ya gang for being open minded! I also want to say that I started this fic off hoping to be a bit more serious. When I said serious I meant that it wasn't going to be a crack-fest like fics prior, not that I wouldn't add some humor here or there. I apologize in advance because I just can't seem to write a really angst-driven fic. Maybe it's because I enjoy comedy way too much !

Anyways glad to see that even with all of that said, everyone seems to be enjoying it so far! Please keep the reviews coming as always, because your feedback does help shape the course of the story.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 7:**

"I want you." Touya whispered into Haruka's ear seductively.

Haruka traced a finger along the handsome young man's jawline and right to his lips. Touya didn't waste any time as he pushed his lips against the blond's and began to kiss her passionately. He had his shirt off in seconds and he was now slipping his hands under Haruka's shirt as he gently massaged her chest, before removing her top easily. Haruka helped him with her bra as he looked hungrily at her body. Haruka looked at him and then gave in to the desire she felt in her body. With one swift motion she was kneeling between his legs, undoing the zipper on his pants. Touya began to stroke Haruka's hair as he held her head down, firmly between his legs.

"I want to taste you." said Haruka hotly.

"Yeah baby, yeah take it all, take it all in your mouth." Touya coaxed.

"Nooooooooo!" yelled a voice. "

Yukino awoke with a start and blinked twice. What a horrible dream!

"Come back to bed Yuki-chan." Nao cooed, as Yukino took her hand.

Nao then proceeded to take off her shirt and was only in her underwear.

"How do you like me now?" Nao purred, arching her back.

"Me likey! Me likey!" gasped Yukino, as she took Nao into her arms.

The two began to roll around, not being able to get enough of each other. Mouths, tongues, hands, and legs were all entwined into one.

"I want you to fuck me." Nao breathed heavily, between kisses.

"Mmmm with pleasure." replied Yukino, wasting no time in pulling her boxers off.

Nao threw her underwear on the floor, and Yukino mounted her.

"Oh yessssss!" screamed Nao, raking her fingernails against Yukino's back.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO YOU DON'T!!" yelled an angry Haruka, from out of nowhere.

"Thud."

Haruka found herself on the floor of her dorm room. She was completely entangled in her bedsheets and drenched with sweat. It took a few minutes, but finally Haruka realized that none of what she dreamed had actually happened

Haruka didn't know which dream was worse, the one with Touya or the one with Nao and Yukino. She shuddered thinking of her back-to-back dreams. Why was she haunted even then?

"All I wanted was a good night's sleep." she exclaimed, to the empty room.

Haruka's eyelids then began to droop once more. She tried to fight the sleepy feeling, but was unsuccessful and once again things got hazy as she was transported into a dream-like state.

"Haruka?" called a voice.

Haruka looked around. The room was completely dark.

"Haruka?" the ominous voice called out again.

Haruka grabbed her head. She felt a throbbing pain, like none she had experienced prior.

"HARUKA!!" the voice growled impatiently.

Haruka looked up as a spotlight shone in the corner of the room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but once they did, the sight before her was unbelievable. There sitting in the corner of her room was a giant BRAIN!

"Who—who are you? What are you?" asked Haruka slowly.

"Finally! A response. You've never listened to me in the past, so it's understandable you don't recognize me." the brain said.

The brain waited for any sign of recognition to show on Haruka's face. When none did, it sighed slowly and continued.

"I'm YOUR brain Haruka!" the brain bellowed, while dusting cobwebs off of it's frontal lobe.

"My brain?" asked Haruka, dumbfounded.

"That's right. Underused and unappreciated but still at your service." the brain answered.

"Wh-Why have you brought me here? Haruka asked, realizing at once that out of all the questions she could have asked her giant brain, this was probably a pretty silly one.

"Well..." said the brain, looking thoughtful, or as thoughtful as a brain can look. "Every since you were young you've had a talent for acting before thinking. Instead of listening to me, you've always done your own thing."

"Sorry about that." said Haruka meekly.

"Whatevs." shrugged her brain.

Haruka looked at her brain, annoyed. Why was it being such a jerk?

"Anyways, of course without constant use I became lazy and subdued, making it a lot harder for me to do my job when needed. Luckily most times I don't seem to be needed, as in typical Haruka fashion you just go, go, go without thinking through the consequences."

Haruka was about to speak when she stopped herself. She couldn't believe she was being lectured by her brain. Her brain soundly slightly like Yukino, as Yukino would tell her those types of things all the time when she got carried away.

_She was always looking out for my well being._

Haruka's brain, clearly irritated, got up from the chair it was sitting on and kicked her in the kneecap.

"Owwww what was that for?" she cried out.

"Stop daydreaming while I'm trying to tell you something important! That's rude!" the brain lectured.

"Sorry." Haruka mumbled.

"Anyways for the past two days, you've been thinking so damn hard that IT HURTS!." her brain said angrily.

Haruka thought about what her brain said.

"ACCCK! It burns!" yelled her brain, pointing to the temporal lobe.

Haruka, once again looked at her brain shocked.

"Listen lady THINKING ISN'T YOUR STRONG POINT!" cried the brain. "Bring back your cute spiky haired friend so SHE can do all the thinking for you!" the brain begged her.

"Yukino?" asked Haruka, suddenly remembering how Yukino was always the calm to her storm.

"That's the one! She's the ketchup to your mustard, the salt to your pepper, the Bonnie to your Clyde, the Michael Jackson to your Neverland Ranch..." the brain trailed off. "Er-scratch that last one. My point is YOU TWO, like all the other pairs, minus one, are better TOGETHER!" the brain exclaimed finally.

Recognition dawned apparent on Haruka's face.

"You're right. Yukino and I are a team. I need her!" Haruka proclaimed.

"Hallelujah!" praised her brain.

"I'm going to form a plan so devious, that skank Yuuki-san will never see it coming." Haruka laughed maniacally.

Haruka's brain sweatdropped.

"Why do I even try?" the brain asked the room.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked her brain.

"Didn't I just tell you that you're not a thinker?" the brain stated.

"Yeah but--" Haruka was interrupted.

"No buts! Stop being a dumbass and tell her you feel about her." the brain commanded as it began to disappear.

"Wait! How I feel? What do you mean how I feel?" Haruka begged the brain to answer.

"Sorry lady, this is one problem you need to figure out for yourself. I'm just your dream-like brain, I don't perform miracles." the brain answered as it disappeared completely.

Haruka awoke with a start. The sun's rays cascaded through the small dorm window and onto the floor where she lay, wet with drool, and still entangled in her bedsheets.

"Bah." Haruka mumbled, incoherently. "Stupid brain what do you know anyways?" she asked out loud.

Bracing her hands on the floor, she pushed her body up and into a sitting position. She then looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock and time to get up. Haruka sighed and began to unravel her body from the tightly knit cocoon she had somehow managed to form on the floor. Unfortunately in another moment of stupidity she had agreed to go with Shizuru and Reito to check out their dorm rooms at the University. All three of them had applied to room at the University, and with school starting in only a few weeks, Haruka knew she needed to start getting her things organized for moving.

_This will be the first time in three years that I won't be rooming with Yukino..._

Haruka got up and went to the shower. As the water poured down over her head, she remembered like yesterday, the first year Yukino had attended Fuuka. Haruka had specifically requested the younger girl as her dorm mate. Since then the two had really become inseparable. Haruka had applied for a single dorm room, but depending on availability she knew she may be stuck with a new roommate. Haruka shuddered, imagining a Natsuki look-alike, complete with the bike leathers, tattoos and a nose ring being her dorm mate.

"No freaking way! I'll live in a cardboard box before that happens." Haruka mused to herself.

Haruka finished showering and got dressed. She didn't have much more time to think before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she shouted.

Before Haruka could react she felt arms being once again wrapped around her.

"Good morning Haruka-chan." Touya said, pressing her lips softly against her neck.

"T-Touya!" Haruka quickly whipped around to face the smiling young man. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I came to pick you up." he grinned. "Reito, Shizuru and the others are already in the car." he explained.

"The others?" Haruka asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto." he said.

_Oh hell ..._

Haruka grabbed her coat, as Touya linked his arm through hers.

"Shall we go?" he asked politely.

"I don't know Touya." Haruka said calmly. "That's a whole lot of people to be squished into one car."

_Not to mention a whole lot of people I will have to have body contact with..._

"You worry too much Haruka-chan. There's room for all of us in the Lexus." he said, referring to Reito's SUV. "Besides if there's not enough room, you can always sit on my lap." he joked.

Haruka gave a fake laugh.

_Yeah right. I think I'll take my chances with death, thank you very much..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reito, Mai, Mikoto and Touya had headed off towards the direction of the boy's dorms. Mikoto had claimed she had wanted to see Reito's dorm just as much as Mai did, but Haruka got the feeling that the feral girl was actually keeping tabs on Mai. Although she was happy to be rid of Touya, Haruka was less than thrilled with her other two companions.

Shizuru led the way through the girl's dorms with Natsuki following right behind her. Haruka brought up the rear. The three walked in silence before finally Natsuki, who had made the group stop at the 7-11 before coming here, looked up from her Slurpee and let out a loud burp.

"Burrrrrrrrrp."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and giggled. Haruka rolled her eyes.

_Really? How old are you?_

Haruka, who was lost in her thoughts, didn't see the girl walking past her, carrying a large box until it was too late.

"BOOOM."

"Oooof." said Haruka, slightly winded, as she looked at the girl she had just hammered.

"Gomen. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me." said the overly apologetic girl.

"Eh well it wasn't your fault." said Haruka shakily. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The brown-haired girl quickly began to recover the items that had fallen out of the box. Haruka bent down to help her. Shizuru and Natsuki had gone on ahead, so absorbed in each other that they hadn't even heard the loud crash of the two girls in the hallway.

"Are you moving into the dorms?" asked Haruka slowly, trying to make conversation.

"Hai." said the young girl. "I'm going to be a first year student and I'm so excited."

"Yumi-chan." called an angelic voice. "Can you help me with the rest of these boxes?" continued the unseen voice.

"Hai Onee-sama! I'm coming right away" said the dark haired girl, then turned to Haruka. "Thank you so much for helping me. I'm Yumi Fukuzawa." she said, introducing herself.

Haruka looked the girl over once more. "Haruka Suzushiro." she said quietly. "I'm supposed to be moving into this dorm too, but I think my friends went on ahead." she then laughed at her own use of the word "friends".

At that moment the person who had been calling to Yumi appeared behind her. Haruka looked up to see one of the most stunning women she had ever seen. The girl had gorgeous jet black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Onee-sama!" exclaimed Yumi, eyes lighting up as soon as she saw the girl.

Haruka looked from Yumi to the stranger and then back. The intense way the two of them were looking at each other made her get a funny feeling in her stomach. She instantly missed Yukino.

_What feeling is this now?_

"Yumi-chan it is impolite not to introduce me to your new friend." the stranger teased.

Yumi blushed and turned to Haruka. "Haruka Suzushiro this is my onee-sama, Sachiko." Yumi beamed.

"Sachiko Ogasawara, second year." Sachiko stated politely, offering her hand to Haruka.

"Nice to meet you." Haruka managed to say, still entranced by the older woman's beauty.

At that moment Natsuki and Shizuru rounded the corner.

"There you are Haruka-san." said Shizuru. "Natsuki and I thought we lost you." she finished.

"You mean "hoped"." Natsuki snickered, taking another loud sip of her Slurpee.

Sachiko and Yumi, unsure what to make of the situation began to laugh. Haruka raised her eyebrow and then laughed too.

_It was sort of funny..._

Shizuru looked from Haruka and then to Yumi and Sachiko.

"Ara, is Haruka-san going to introduce us to her new friends?" she asked slowly.

Haruka quickly scrambled. "Oh right. This is Shizuru Fujino who will also be attending school with me this semester, and her puppy Natsuki Kuga, who is still in high school."

Natsuki stuck out her tongue at Haruka, which was now blue from the Slurpee.

"Puppy?" asked Sachiko, surprised. She and Yumi exchanged glances again and both began to laugh once more. "Sachiko Ogasawara." Sachiko continued. "And this is Yumi Fukuzawa. It's her first year as well and we were just in the middle of moving her in."

"I see. We are sorry to have disturbed you." Shizuru said, grinning at the two girls.

"It's not a problem Shizuru-san." Sachiko said calmly. "Besides we needed to take a break anyways, right Yumi-chan?" she said affectionately.

"Hai onee-sama." Yumi said, smiling brightly.

Shizuru could feel the electricity between the two girls. It made her want to take Natsuki home right now and hold her tightly.

Yumi, who was standing by Natsuki decided to ask the younger girl a question.

"Which one is your onee-sama Natsuki-san?" asked Yumi innocently, pointing to both Haruka and Shizuru.

"My wha?" asked Natsuki, having no idea what Yumi was talking about.

Haruka once again found her eyes rolling back into her head.

_Could Kuga be any more of a Neanderthal?_

"Ara, Yumi-san please excuse my Natsuki." said Shizuru, playfully grinning. "You must have attended Saint Lillian's Academy correct?" she asked.

"Yes." stated Sachiko. "You've heard of it?" she asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, that's the school where older girls are allowed to take younger girls as their SLAVES right?" asked Natsuki, completely serious.

"Natuski!" Shizuru cried, embarrassed.

Sachiko looked stunned, before giggling. "Hai, something like that."

Shizuru pouted at Natsuki, while Haruka smirked.

"What? What did I do?" asked Natsuki, fearing her girlfriend's wrath.

Yumi squealed. "Ahhh so SHE'S your Onee-sama!"

At Yumi's declaration, Natsuki went red. A moment passed and then the whole group began to laugh at Natsuki, including Haruka.

"Natsuki is such a cute slave." remarked Shizuru, putting her arm around Natsuki's waist.

"Shi-zu-ru!" Natsuki growled.

Just then the group heard voices coming towards them. Then Reito, Touya, Mai and Mikoto appeared, followed by another stranger.

"Kashiwagi!" exclaimed Yumi, running to give Sachiko's cousin a hug.

Sachiko sighed. Suguru Kashiwagi was not only her cousin but also her fiance. The funny part about that was that they were both gay. Yumi liked Kashiwagi, after all it was he who had convinced Sachiko's parents to let her attend the co-ed school, thus allowing her to be with Yumi and Kashiwagi to be with any hot young guy who happened through the dorms.

"Suguru Kashiwagi." Kashiwagi introduced himself to Haruka, Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Kashiwagi-senpai used to be the Student Council President at Hanadera, the school I attend." explained Touya.

What a small world it was. After the large group of people finished their introductions, much small talk was made before Haruka realized she still hadn't seen her dorm room yet. She had been entranced by Yumi and Sachiko. The way they looked at each other. The way they touched each other. It seemed as if they needed no other. At that moment a certain realization dawned on Haruka.

_I need Yukino...in THAT way...I love...her...i love ...Yukino..._

Haruka almost fell over. She loved Yukino? She loved YUKINO! Haruka's heart immediately seem to feel better than it had in ages. As she stood there pretending to listen to the idle chit-chat she could hardly contain herself. She HAD to see Yukino NOW!

_How could I have not seen it? How could I have missed all the signs! I was HER most important person for god sakes! Does she love me? Does she feel the same way I feel right now? I have to see her! Er him...er...whatever IT DOESN'T MATTER! I love Yukino..._

Her emotions were out of control. All she could think about was getting out of this god forsaken University and seeing her best friend. No the person she loved.

Somewhere, tucked far away in her head, Haruka's brain got up off the couch, put down the bag of potato chips, turned off the smutty television program it was watching, and hopped onto the treadmill.

"Hallelujah!" rejoiced her brain. "She finally got a clue."

End Chapter 7

LOL OK so I apologize to those of you who have never seen Maria-sama ga Miteru. I added that little back story because I always wanted to write a story where Sachiko and Shizuru are dorm mates lol. I also think Sachiko/Yumi are a lot like Haruka/Yukino because there's that "more than friends, less than lovers." vibe from both sets of girls.

Anyways hope you liked.

Take care everyone

ShotgunNeko


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

I'll try and keep it short and sweet. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed once again. I appreciate it muchly! LOL

**bigtomato**--love the name lol but you need to get a registered id my friend! Thanx for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 8**

Nao rolled over and was immediately surprised to see someone else staring back at her. Her first instinct was to hit the sleeping person next to her, until she remembered it was Yukino. The red head sighed softly and let herself snuggle into the older girl's embrace. She never in her wildest dreams would have thought she'd be someone who wanted to "cuddle". She contemplated getting up, or at least moving away from Yukino, but the warmth felt too good to give up.

Nao let her eyes wander up and down the body of her friend. It was still hard to believe that only a couple days ago, Yukino had been a girl. Nao continued looking Yukino up and down, until the urge to touch her became too strong. As quietly as she could, Nao ran her free hand down Yukino's chest, to her stomach, stopping just before the waistband of her shorts. Nao's hand lingered as she contemplated her options.

_Should I do it? It would be fun to see how she reacts! Hehehe Wait-what am I thinking? That's really inappropriate, even for me._

Devil Nao and Angel Nao fought a short quick battle against each other, until Devil Nao finally won. This was no surprise, as Devil Nao always won. Nao, without any hesitation brought her hand down slowly to rest on the bump between Yukino's legs. As she moved her fingers lightly back and forth, she was surprised as something grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Nao-chan?" Yukino whispered.

This time it was Nao's turn to be busted. Nao panicked for a second before playing dead.

"Nao-chan, I know you're not dead so look at me." Yukino said, moving her face over the younger girl underneath her.

Nao slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Yukino. "Gomen."

Yukino surprised both Nao and herself by leaning forward and lightly kissing the top of Nao's forehead.

"It's okay. Everyone's curious about it. Even me." Yukino laughed, and lay back down next to Nao. "What time is it? It feels late."

Nao rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. "It's noon." she sighed.

Yukino looked at Nao again. "Hmm, we slept late."

"Well all that kissing made me tired." Nao teased, not missing a beat.

Yukino blushed. Every since their kissing session last night, Yukino had been feeling something intense for the younger girl. It wasn't the same as what she felt for Haruka, but it was strong and growing stronger by the minute. Yukino knew the feelings she was having were wrong, after all she loved Haruka. Still for some reason Nao had embedded herself in the older girl's thoughts and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. Yukino watched Nao's lips as Nao began talking about the things they needed to do to get ready for the BBQ tomorrow. Yukino suddenly felt the urge to kiss those lips.

"Blah blah blah blah blah shower." Nao said.

That's what it sounded like to Yukino at least.

"What?" asked Yukino, surprised.

"I said I'm going to take a shower." Nao repeated, jumping up and grabbing a towel. "Wanna join me?" the devilish girl grinned.

"I think I'll wait my turn." Yukino smiled.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Nao said, smiling back as she pranced into the bathroom. "You don't know what you're missing!" she fired off.

"I don't think I can handle what I'm missing." Yukino called back, voice unheard as Nao shut the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

This was it. It was finally time for Haruka to be honest with herself. She had to do this before she could move on and find happiness with Yukino. She had to speak to one person and one person only. Shizuru Fujino.

Haruka barely remembered leaving the University or the car trip home. She didn't remember stopping at the Lindenbaum for ice cream, or any of the small talk that went on around her. Her mind was a blur, so much emotion was clouding her thoughts. She finally realized how much she cared for Yukino, but still she felt she needed to finally bring an end to whatever it was she felt for Shizuru. She had been waiting impatiently for everyone to leave so she could pull Shizuru aside and speak her mind. Finally the group dispersed, but not before Touya tried to kiss her in front of everyone, which was rather unpleasant.

"Shizuru." Haruka said slowly, turning to face Shizuru.

Reito had taken everyone else home and now there was only Haruka, Shizuru and Natsuki still left at the diner. Shizuru looked at Haruka and was surprised momentarily when she couldn't read the blond's face.

"What is is Haruka-san?" Shizuru questioned.

"I need to speak to you for a moment." Haruka said, glaring at Natsuki. "ALONE?"

Natsuki, seeing the fire in Haruka's eyes, quickly made her exit, telling Shizuru to meet her back at the dorms. She could tell whatever was going to happen would be intense, and she didn't want to be anywhere near when the explosions hit.

Shizuru motioned for Haruka to sit back down at the table they had previously occupied with their friends. Haruka slowly sat down and gazed at the Kyoto beauty for what seemed like minutes, before she spoke.

"Listen, Shizuru there's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time now." Haruka started.

Shizuru looked intently at Haruka. She was now curious as to what was going on in Haruka's head.

"I just wanted to say, well this is really hard for me okay? But if I ever hope to move on with my life..." Haruka trailed off. "Then I just have to say it."

Shizuru nodded, without interrupting. Haruka took a deep breath and then reached out to put her hand over top of Shizuru's. Shizuru flinched, as the touch was unexpected, but then relaxed as she looked at the determination in Haruka's eyes.

"I'm really sorry for the things I said to you during the Carnival." Haruka looked down, and then back up into Shizuru's eyes. "They were horrible things to say. I was horrible to you and Natsuki. I truly regret acting like that. I was just—I was just hurt." Haruka managed to get the confession off of her chest before small tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

Shizuru was in shock. Although they had come to some sort of silent understanding after the Carnival, the last thing Shizuru had ever expected was an apology from Haruka. Shizuru let Haruka's words fully register, before asking her own question.

"Why were you hurt?" she asked softly, squeezing Haruka's hand in her own.

Haruka looked away from Shizuru. It had felt good to apologize. It had felt good to get this off of her chest. Could she tell the complete truth to Shizuru? She had always been so proud. But what did she have to lose now? It was time to start fresh, and so she made her decision.

"Because I always admired you. Loved you even." Haruka said, in a voice barely audible to anyone except the woman sitting across from her.

Shizuru's face registered shock once more. Haruka had loved her? The girl who called her "bubuzuke woman"? That was impossible. Yet the look on Haruka's face spoke volumes.

"Sorry Shizuru. For everything." Haruka simply said, wiping the now free falling tears from her eyes.

Shizuru got up and moved to the seat beside Haruka. She then wrapped her arms around the blond and held her tightly, whispering into her ear.

"Thank you Haruka-chan." she purred, gently stroking Haruka's hair. "It means more than you know to me to have you say that." Shizuru finished.

Haruka held onto Shizuru for a few moments, forgetting where she was and just enjoying the warmth of the woman beside her. Then as if woken up from a dream, or in this case a nightmare, she broke the embrace, smiling lightly at the brunette.

"Ara, is Haruka-chan going to be okay?" Shizuru asked, eyes smiling.

"Yes, I think so. For the first time in a long time, I think I'm finally going to be okay." Haruka said, drying the last of her tears.

Haruka and Shizuru then smiled at each other. A knowing, understanding, smile. Then both girls got up to exit the diner, hands touching for a brief moment, as they said silent goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways.

Haruka felt renewed. No longer did she have to hide who she was. No longer did she have to pretend to be anyone other than herself. Haruka found herself walking towards Nao's place. She was going to confront Yukino once and for all. Then she pictured taking Yukino home with her. Then next few thoughts that tumbled out of her head made her blush. She didn't care if Yukino was technically a guy at the moment. Guy or girl, she needed Yukino right now.

Haruka began to walk faster, her heart racing. She had formed a simple enough plan in her head that her brain had no objections. First tell Yukino that you love her, or him, or whatever. Second, get rid of that idiot Touya.

At this moment, Haruka had no doubt that life was about to get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukino had just gotten out of the shower and she glanced over to see Nao sprawled out on her bed, reading a magazine. Nao, sensing Yukino's gaze, looked up from the magazine and then began to blush. Other than a small towel wrapped around her waist, Yukino was completely naked. The towel left little to Nao's imagination. The red head had actually given Yukino that small towel on purpose, just to see the show. Nao then found herself picturing what Yukino used to look like naked, when she was a girl. She blushed even harder, before hiding her face in the magazine.

_Now why did I have that thought?_

Yukino had been waiting for Nao to say something perverted. She had a feeling Nao had given her this skimpy towel for a reason. The younger girl was silent though, head buried in the magazine. Yukino took the opportunity to put some boxer shorts on while Nao was engrossed in her book. She was about to slip on a shirt when the younger girl decided to speak.

"So do you want me to show you how to use that thing between your legs?" came a voice from behind her.

"What?" asked Yukino, taken off guard.

"You heard me." Nao said, pulling Yukino onto the bed with her.

"Nao-chan! You can't be serious!" cried Yukino, not sure if she was feeling more excited or appalled at the thought.

Nao had recovered from her moment of earlier embarrassment, and was now back in full form. Nao was going to push the envelope as far as she could. She couldn't help herself. That's just the way she was.

"Well, I'm half-serious Yukino-chan. Don't you want to be good for Haruka-san?" Nao said, knowing exactly where to hit Yukino.

"Of course I do!" Yukino shouted.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Nao. "Are you too much of a pussy to use that thing on Haruka? Would you rather just eat her ou--" Nao was silenced, as Yukino covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's enough." Yukino stated.

Nao's blood was pumping, and the room had suddenly become warm.

_God...Why do I get off on being so damn vulgar?_

"To be honest, I haven't had time to think about what the extent of my relationship will be with Haruka-chan when I tell her I care about her." Yukino mused.

"You act like it's complicated." said Nao dryly.

"I mean what if she doesn't even feel the same way? What if she rejects me?" Yukino wondered.

"Then you're no worse off then you were!" Nao shouted. "If she's too stupid to see what a great thing she has, then fuck her!"

Yukino looked at Nao, completely shocked by her words. Nao, realizing how emotional she had just gotten, began to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I guess you and I just don't think the same way." Nao said weakly.

"I never imagined we did." Yukino laughed.

Nao looked at Yukino. "I just think if you're going to go for this, then you need to be willing to go one hundred and ten percent. No room for doubt. You have to believe you can have her." Nao finished, crossing her arms.

"Thanks coach." Yukino said, laying her hand on Nao's leg.

"For what?" asked Nao, skeptical.

"For believing in me." Yukino said, reaching out to hug Nao.

It was Nao's turn to be taken off guard. She had never hugged anyone this much in her life. Hell she had never hugged this much in her life period. Yet it felt good.

"Yukino, haven't you always wanted to break out and take chances? Haven't you always wished you were someone else? Someone stronger? Someone who did what she wanted to do and not what she felt others wanted her to do?" Nao said, sending a barrage of questions at Yukino.

"Of course Nao-chan. Don't we all?" Yukino asked.

"Some more than others. This is your chance! You ARE someone else now. You CAN do what you want. It's your chance to make a change. Nobody else I know will ever have the same chance as you have at this moment." Nao said, words tumbling out of her mouth.

Yukino thought for a few moments, letting herself sink deeper into Nao's arms. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the younger girl. Nao was right. This was her chance to live. This was her chance to be what she never thought she could. Countless nights she had stayed up, cursing the universe for being born a girl instead of a guy, knowing that if it had been reversed she could have the relationship she always wanted to have with her best friend.

"You're right Nao." Yukino whispered to the redhead. "It's my time now."

"Good." Nao whispered back. "Now go to the top drawer of Aoi's dresser and bring back the box of condoms." Nao continued, moving her face to Yukino's and giving her a soft kiss.

"Wha—What?" Yukino stuttered.

Nao had managed to move herself onto Yukino's lap, so that she was sitting right on top of "IT", her legs straddling Yukino's back.

"Please?" Nao found herself begging. "Do you want to f-" Nao stopped, mid-sentence. "Do you want to make love to me?" she asked, tentatively.

Did Yukino want to? Hell yeah! Could she bring herself to? That was another story. Nao could sense the inner battle raging between Yukino's brain and her body. She didn't know exactly what she was doing either, but she knew she wanted Yukino. Time to turn up the heat.

Nao placed her hands over her head, removing her shirt, and revealing her fully exposed chest to Yukino. Before Yukino could object, Nao was pressing herself against Yukino's face.

"Nao-chan I--" Yukino couldn't breathe, let alone finish the sentence.

_Death by suffocation? I suppose there are worse ways to go._

Nao pulled her chest away from Yukino's face, searching it and then speaking. "Yukino, I know you love Haruka, trust me this is just fun okay?" she assured the older girl. "Let's call it PRACTICE." Nao said the last part rather loudly, as if to drive home the point.

Yukino could only nod her head. Nao realized she would really have to kick it into overdrive. She wasn't sure if it was Yukino's body, smell or the fact that she was playing so hard to get, but it was driving Nao crazy.

Nao leaned down and slowly began to plant soft kisses on Yukino's neck. "Do you think Haruka-san is a virgin?" she asked slowly, savoring the look on Yukino's face.

"I don't know!" Yukino shouted, a little too eagerly. "I mean, yeah I think so. She would have probably told me if she wasn't." she continued, calming down a bit.

"Would she?" asked Nao, pulling lightly on Yukino's shorts. "She seems like the type to keep secrets."

"Haruka-san?" Yukino was trying to think about it and answer accordingly but Nao had managed to snake her hand inside Yukino's shorts and she was now TOUCHING "IT". Of course, "IT" decided to greet Nao's hand at full attention.

"Crap! Nao stop it!" Yukino panicked, trying to grab the younger girl's wrist.

"What? Why don't you want me Yuki-chan?" Nao pretended to pout.

"It's not that I don't want you, Nao-chan, it's that this is wrong. I don't know why exactly, but it is." Yukino finished, successfully grabbing Nao's wrists and holding them in the air.

"You're really no fun, Yuki-chan." Nao said, pretending to give up.

Yukino laughed, admiring her own work. The younger girl tried to wriggle out of her position, but Yukino was too strong for her. Nao was stuck, arms in the air, bare chest exposed, and at Yukino's mercy.

"Let go already." Nao whined.

"No." Yukino teased.

Yukino looked at Nao's face. Her own face was only inches away. The young girl deserved some sort of torture for her attempts of seduction didn't she? Yukino smiled and blew lightly against Nao's chest.

"Hey!" Nao yelped. "Don't do that! I'm sensitive."

"That's what I was hoping. It's only fair after what you did to me." Yukino said, pushing Nao to lay on the bed, still holding her arms down.

"What are you going to do with little old me?" asked Nao, desire showing again.

Yukino pretended to think. Then she leaned in very close to Nao. Nao could feel the older girl's breath on her face. She closed her eyes and waited. For something, or anything to happen. When nothing did she looked up.

"Well?" she asked, slightly irritated. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." came the simple reply. "And by doing nothing. I think that's punishment enough."

"Damnit!" Nao moaned, resigned to the fact that she had been defeated.

Yukino laughed and let go of the younger girl. Nao immediately threw a large pillow at Yukino, before jumping on top of her.

The two girls, still both half naked, continued to play fight, unaware that they were being watched.

"Thump."

Both Yukino and Nao turned to the door.

"What was that?" asked Nao, suddenly afraid her assailants had returned.

"I don't know." replied Yukino, holding Nao back. "Stay here. I'm going to go and check it out." Yukino said, grabbing her pants and shirt from the floor and quickly putting them on.

As Yukino ran to the window, she looked outside just in time to see a blond-headed blur running away from the dorm.

_Haruka-chan! Shit..._

Haruka, only moments before had been happily walking towards Nao and Aoi's dorm. When she reached her destination, she had meant to knock, but instead she had heard voices, and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Haruka had peeked into the open kitchen window and to her shock and surprise had seen both girls, half naked and all over each other. Haruka shook her head from the memory. Tears had begun to fall down her face once again, and she was now running blindly, not caring if she tripped or fell. She just had to get away.

Yukino looked at Nao. "It was Haruka-chan." she said sadly.

"What? Why was she here? Why didn't she knock?" Nao asked, unsure of what to make of this new information. She couldn't help but smile on the inside, Haruka got what she deserved for spying.

"I have to go after her." Yukino stated solemnly. "I have to set things right."

"I understand." Nao said, eyes to the ground. "Hurry then. She needs you."

Yukino, refreshed by Nao's words and understanding, quickly hugged the younger girl before grabbing her jacket and running out the door.

_Hang on Haruka-chan! I'm coming!_

Nao heard the door close behind Yukino, and her own tears began to fall.

_What is this? Why am I crying? It's not like I love her or anything. Right?_

Whatever the reason, Nao buried her face into the pillow, hoping that by some miracle, Yukino would come back to her. She really didn't want to face the night alone.

She couldn't face the night alone.

End chapter 8

"**Don't tell Maria-sama" Omake**

Haruka: What?? Apologizing to that bubuzuke woman? Me? And all the crying?? And another YukiNao almost smex scene? I can't handle it anymore!!

Author: (shrugs) Sorry bout that.

Haruka: (hyperventilating)Not to mention the fact that my brain was so mean to me in the last chapter!

Aoi: Can someone tell me why I have condoms in my drawer?

Nao: Chie uses them so she won't have to clean her toys every time.

Aoi: (blushing) Ahhh yes.

Nao: You're a messy girl.

Aoi: Gah!

Yukino: (arms crossed) I AM UNHAPPY!

Author: What now?

Yukino: (pulling author aside and whispering) Ahem...When am I gonna get to fuck some bitches up?

Author: (faceplant)

Haruka: I HEARD THAT!

Author: Yukino-chan I think you meant ummm ahhh...well...

Haruka: You meant fuck them! Not fuck them up! Duh even I know that!

Author: Wow that treadmill must really be going. You corrected someone for once. Heh!

Yukino: I'm still unhappy because I haven't been able to put my pole in ANYONE'S hole!

Author: (calmly) Okkkk why don't you just help me introduce the next omake?

Yukino: Hai! Since most people seemed to like the little Marimite blurb in the last chapter, we now humbly present to you--Sachiko's COSPLAY Omake!

Author: Erm—that's not the title...

Yukino: (reading from teleprompter) aka "Don't tell Maria-sama!"

**Scene: Sachiko's bedroom. Sachiko and Yumi are naked in Sachiko's bed.**

Yumi: Please onee-sama? Just once? For me?

Sachiko: I refuse.

Yumi: (kissing Sachiko's neck gently) Pleaseeeeeee onee-sama?

Sachiko: I shall not, even for you Yumi-chan.

Yumi:(pressing her body against Sachiko's) Please?

Sachiko: (having trouble concentrating cuz Yumi is just too damn cute) Fine. I'll do it for my Yumi-chan. But just once and NEVER again.

Yumi: (giggling and clapping) Yaaaaay! (waits for it)

Sachiko: (grumbling and coughing) Ara...

Yumi: What? Did onee-sama say something?

Sachiko: Ara damnit! I said Ara!

Yumi: (putting arms around Sachiko) Sachiko-sama is sooo kawaii when she pretends to be Shizuru-sama! (handing Sachiko a purple bathrobe and a homemade naginata) AGAIN!!

Sachiko: (completely into it now) Ara, the things I do for my Yumi-chan!

Yumi: Yessss!

Sachiko: Are we done now?

Yumi: You're lucky onee-sama. You should see what Yoshino-chan makes Rei-chan do.

**Scene shifts to Rei's bedroom. Yoshino and Rei are in the same position as Sachiko and Yumi.**

Yoshino: Do it now Rei-chan!

Rei: Do I have to?

Yoshino: Yes!!

Rei: (sighing) All right but you owe me one.

Yoshino: I owe you six, but whose counting?

Rei: (standing up tall on the bed) Uranus planet power MAKE-UP!

Yoshino: (giddy) More! More!

Rei: (thrusting fist into air and bringing it down to the ground) WORLD SHAKING!

Yoshino: (handing Rei her own cardboard sword, that she and Yumi made for their onee-samas in art class)

Rei: (really getting into it) SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!

Yoshino: (jerks violently) SO GOOOOD!

Sachiko: (horrified)

Yumi: See? Told ya.

Sei: (popping up between Sachiko and Yumi from under the covers) Can I be Gakuenchou? I'd like to punish all those bad little Otomes. (grinning like a wolf)

Sachiko: Sei-san!(faints)

Yumi: ONEE-SAMA!

Sei: Oh well! More Yumi-chan for me! (grabs Yumi and pulls her under the covers)

End Omake

Well another chapter done, a little bit closer to the end of the story. What will happen next? Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Thank you again to everyone reading and leaving feedback

ShotgunNeko


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**PLEASE READ: WARNING!**

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of your ideas/thoughts and comments on the story and the things you would like to see happen. When I originally began to write this story I set out to write a Haruka/Yukino story. Somewhere along the way the pairing of Yukino/Nao has really become enjoyable to many readers, along with myself. That being said, I am at a crossroads for the story. It seems to have taken on a life and direction of it's own. I cannot promise/guarantee/re-assure anyone of WHO Yukino will end up with at the end of the story. I apologize to any Harukino fans I may have assured in the past. To the Yukinao fans, all hope is not lost as Nao is just as much in this as Haruka. I know I can't please everyone and that no matter what happens some people will be disappointed. At the same time I also think I have successfully come up with endings that will give everyone something to feel good about when it's all said and done.

So please continue to tell me what you think/feel as that will help shape/decide the end of the story.

Thanx again.

**Disclaimer:**

I probably don't have to tell you, but I will anyways. I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 9:**

Yukino had all intentions of running after Haruka to explain the situation with Nao to her. She had just closed the door to Nao's dorm and was about to sprint after her friend, when something stopped her. Her feet felt extremely heavy all of a sudden. She knew that if she wanted to go, nothing was physically stopping her, and yet for some reason she found herself re-thinking her plan. The last thing the dark-haired girl wanted was to run blindly into a bad situation.

As Yukino stood idle at Nao's front door, she was unaware that she was being watched. Two figures had almost made their way to the dorm, when the first one pulled the second one quickly behind a nearby tree.

"Owww." cried Chie Harada. "Geez Aoi, didn't I tell you not to be rough unless it's in the bedroom." she said , half-heartedly scolding her partner, as she lay her luggage on the ground.

"Shhhhhhh." hissed Aoi Senoh, motioning to Yukino standing in front of her dorm. "There's a suspicious looking person standing outside my room!" she said, eyes widening.

The two girls had been at Chie's family's cottage for the week. They had come home a day earlier than expected as both girls were tired and wanted to rest up and get unpacked before the big BBQ tomorrow. Chie leaned out from behind the tree and took a good look at the young man standing outside her girlfriend's place.

"He looks confused." she observed.

"He looks PERVERTED!" Aoi exclaimed. "I bet he's a thief, or a stalker or a rapist!"

Chie looked at her girlfriend with surprise. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? He's probably just one of Nao-san's latest victims." she said grinning.

Aoi punched Chie in the arm as she scanned the young man again. "I don't recognize him Chie." she said warily.

Chie didn't recognize him either. That was bad news for poor Yukino, as Chie and Aoi made it their business to know EVERYONE. Both girls not only knew every student who went to their own school, but also the four other schools in their district, plus most of the schools in the surrounding districts. If you wanted to talk about a network, Aoi and Chie WERE the network.

Yukino was still deep in though, contemplating how and what she should possibly do or say to finally tell Haruka the truth about her feelings. She was so engrossed that she didn't see Chie and Aoi walking up towards her. As she looked up and saw the two, a large smile broke out over her face. She had forgotten how much she missed her friends, and seeing Aoi and Chie again had reminded her. Yukino was about to greet the pair, when she saw the less than happy expressions on their faces. She instantly remembered that she was no longer the Yukino they knew and how suspicious she probably looked, hanging around the front door. Before she could speak, Aoi called out to her.

"Hey YOU! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" she said hotly.

"I-I uh...well...you see...I'm a friend of Nao-chan's." she stammered.

"Yeah right." snorted Chie. "Nao doesn't have friends."

"Chie!" cried Aoi, becoming suddenly overprotective of her roommate.

"What? It's true." Chie shrugged. "Unless you are implying that you're THAT KIND of friend." she continued, narrowing her eyes at Yukino.

_What? Do they think I'm some sort of pervert? Oh my god they do! Run Yukino Run!_

Yukino studied Aoi's angry face, and then cast her gaze on Chie. The two women looked absolutely lethal. Realizing that she couldn't explain her way out of this, and that she needed to get to Haruka, Yukino decided to make a run for it. Unfortunately Chie and Aoi were blocking the pathway. Yukino figured that if she could just get through the duo, she could probably outrun them in her new body.

Anticipating Yukino's actions, Aoi called out to her girlfriend. "Chie do something! He's going to make a run for it." she shouted.

"What do you mean do something?" Chie asked, incredulously. "What the heck am I supposed to do?" she said, panicking, as Yukino sprinted towards her.

"I don't care what you do, just stop the PERVERT!" Aoi exclaimed.

Chie didn't even have time to re-act as Yukino was barreling towards her. Chie looked down at her own legs, and without time for much of a thought process, she thrust her leg out hard, tripping poor Yukino.

Yukino didn't know what had hit her, as she felt her legs being swept out from under her. She had no time to regain balance before falling head first against the uncomfortable mix of grass, dirt and rocks. She immediately lost consciousness.

Chie and Aoi looked on in horror, as Yukino's head smashed hard against the ground. Both girls then stood, unsure of what to do next.

"Chie, what were you thinking?" cried Aoi, swatting her girlfriend's arm.

"What?? You TOLD me to do something!" Chie argued back.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to kill him." Aoi muttered, as Chie threw up her hands in frustration.

Meanwhile, back inside the dorm, Nao had just pulled herself up off of her bed. She hastily wiped the tears that had stained her cheek only moments earlier, and with a strong resolve, vowed never to waste tears on anyone again. As she went to the sink, to get a glass of water, Nao heard commotion coming from outside. Curious, she poked her head out the window to see what was going on.

"Birds, trees, grass, Aoi and Chie killing Yukino, and some rocks." she said out loud, naming all the objects she could see outside.

Nothing out of the ordinary there. Nao sauntered over to a chair and sat down for a second, replaying her list of things she had just seen one more time. All of a sudden she jerked out of chair.

"Aoi and Chie killing Yukino!" she shouted, pushing the chair out from underneath herself.

Nao ran to the door, pulling it open and dashing outside to join the others.

"Hey! Stop!" she yelled loudly, waving her arms at Yukino's assailants. "Do you know who that is?" she growled, as she made it to the spot where Yukino was still lying face down on the ground.

Nao rushed over and quickly cradled the older girl in her arms. "What did you do to he-him. Him! What did you do to him?" Nao repeated angrily, looking at Aoi and Chie.

"It was an accident." Chie defended. "We thought he was a pervert!"

"He was lurking outside the door!" Aoi said.

"Well he's not a pervert or a stalker!" Nao said, stroking the side of Yukino's face rather lovingly.

Aoi and Chie watched Nao's hand, as she ran it up and down Yukino's face. They looked at her, and then they looked at each other. Neither girl could believe it. Nao was showing affection? Since when did Nao care about anyone but herself?

Before anyone could say any more, Yukino groaned slightly. Nao continued to hold her, as Yukino opened her eyes. At first it was bright, but then as things cleared up, she saw three sets of eyes staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Chie finally asked, breaking the ice.

Yukino struggled to find words, and when none came, she just nodded her head lightly. As she turned to face Nao, a collective gasp came from Aoi and Chie, as for the first time they noticed the large, bloody, gash emanating from the side of her head.

Nao, who had yet to see the wound, gently laid Yukino's head on her chest. As she moved her fingers to stroke Yukino's hair, it was then that she felt the bleeding gash.

"What the hell?" she asked, looking at the older girls.

"He's hurt. It could be bad." said Chie, as she leaned down to get a closer look.

"Maybe we should call an ambulance?" asked Aoi, suddenly very scared.

Nao thought for a moment. She couldn't let them call the ambulance, as it would be very hard to bring in a patient that didn't exist.

"No, he wouldn't want that." she said slowly. "Just help me get him back inside and leave the rest to me." she said, motioning to the other girls for help.

Yukino had no idea what was going on around her. She did know that her head hurt like a bitch. She tried to slowly lift her hand to where it hurt, but Nao stopped her.

"Don't try to move yet. Don't worry I'll take good care of you." Nao whispered, low enough that only Yukino heard her.

Chie, Aoi and Nao struggled to get Yukino back into the house. Finally, after about ten minutes of struggling, Yukino was laid down on Nao's bed. Aoi went to locate the first aid kit. Chie just looked at the poor fellow she had immobilized.

"Sorry." she said lightly, to nobody in particular.

"It's okay." said the voice from the bed.

Chie looked down at the voice and silently rejoiced. The stranger was now awake and could obviously speak. Those were definitely good signs.

Nao, hearing Yukino's voice, rushed over and held onto her hand.

"Nao-chan." Yukino managed to say, looking up at the cute redhead. "Nao-chan—I love you."

Nao, Aoi and Chie all froze in their spots.

"He's delirious!" cried Aoi.

Nao shot her a nasty look, while Chie couldn't help but laugh a little, at her girlfriend's observation.

"What? Why?" Nao shot back.

"Because you're a mean one, Yuuki Nao." Aoi reminded her.

"You really are a heel." joined Chie.

"You're as cuddly as a cactus."

"And as charming as an eel."

"Ok I get it. ENOUGH!" yelled Nao, angrily.

Both Chie and Aoi looked pretty impressed with their impromptu musical number.

"Aoi I think you need to go to Chie's place. Now." the redhead commanded.

"What?" Aoi asked. "And leave you alone with this perv-" she was interrupted by Chie.

"Sounds like a plan. You sure you can handle it from here?" she asked Nao.

"I'm sure." said Nao coolly.

"But...but...Chie..."Aoi whined, as Chie grabbed her girlfriend by the wrist and they headed back out the door.

"Tell your friend were so sorry!" Chie said, as she closed the door behind her.

Yukino looked at Nao, as Nao cut a piece of gauze from the first aid kit, and gently began to apply a bandage to Yukino's head. She could only stare at the younger girl, as Nao, seemingly determined, finished dressing the wound.

"There." she exclaimed, admiring her work. "Good as new."

"Thank you." Yukino managed to whisper.

Nao looked at Yukino, silently searching the girl. She couldn't help her mind from wandering back to a few moments ago, when Yukino had uttered the L-word.

"Hey um...Yukino?" asked Nao tentatively.

"Yes?" the older girl replied.

"Well...uh...you sorta...said something earlier and I was just wondering...if.." Nao trailed off, as Yukino smiled at her.

Nao began to blush, and then began to feel really silly. "I mean I really hope you were delusional, because you know how I feel about the L-word." Nao pretended to shudder, making her point.

"Sorry about that." Yukino apologized, moving her head slightly to look at Nao. "I guess I was just surprised at how quickly you tried to take care of me." she said, in a slightly teasing tone.

"What? ME?" Nao scoffed. "Whatever!! I did nothing of the sort."

Yukino just continued to smile. "You're right Nao. I probably just imagined it. You know how these head injuries can be."

"Exactly. So whatever it is you meant or thought you meant, don't think I'm going to break out the Ukulele and start singing Kumbaya with you." Nao explained, trying to keep an even voice.

Yukino turned her head away from Nao. She had no idea why she continued to grin like an idiot. There definitely was more to Nao than she had previously thought. Through all of the craziness that had just occurred, Yukino had pleasantly forgotten about Haruka and her previous problem.

Nao was having a dilemma of her own. She wanted so badly to be near Yukino and yet she hated herself for feeling this way. Nao was not a fan of vulnerability, and yet she couldn't get the damned older girl out of her head.

Before Yukino had a chance to once again regroup her thoughts, Nao was laying down beside her. Yukino's body went rigid immediately. She had not forgotten the last time they had done this dance, and even the slightest touch from the spider, sent electricity through Yukino's body.

Nao lay her head on Yukino's chest and sighed lightly. She wasn't sure why she had the need to be so close to Yukino, but every time she was, she found herself having feelings of contentment. The whole world could have fallen apart, and Nao would have been happy just lying there with the older girl.

Nao once again found her hands wandering, as she reached up to stroke Yukino's dark locks, moving them out of her eyes, and away from the homemade bandage. Yukino shuddered as she felt Nao's fingers running back and forth, past her forehead and into her scalp. She had to fight off the urge to groan, as Nao continued working her fingers lightly into her hair.

Of course Nao couldn't just stop at that. The redhead leaned in very slowly and began to lightly kiss Yukino's neck. Yukino had to brace herself on the bed, to keep from jumping up and out of it. Nao's kisses turned to licks, and then to biting, as she continued to nibble on Yukino's neck.

Maybe it was the bump to the head, or maybe it was the fact that Nao was just too damn sexy, but whatever it was, Yukino couldn't handle it anymore. She was too tired to fight these new and strange feelings she had for Nao. She had to know what exactly these feelings were.

"Nao-chan?" Yukino panted slowly, her hand reaching out to touch Nao's.

"What is it?" Nao said huskily, letting her breath tickle Yukino's ear.

"Take off your clothes." Yukino commanded, grabbing Nao's waist and pulling her close.

Nao looked down at Yukino, checking to see if the older girl was joking. By this time, Yukino had managed to sit up, and the look on her face was one of complete and utter desire.

"I can't hold out any longer. You win." Yukino breathed, as she lunged towards Nao's lips hungrily.

Nao's senses were overwhelmed as she was now completely engulfed in Yukino's arms, enjoying the feel of Yukino's tongue and mouth on her own. The two girls kissed passionately, desire apparent for both. Yukino had resisted Nao twice before, but she could not hold out any longer. She wanted the girl, and she made her intentions known as she helped Nao slip off her clothes.

Yukino didn't hold back, as she pushed Nao backwards, kissing her mouth, lips, neck and continuing down her body. Nao had her eyes closed, and was enjoying every little touch. Yukino let her hands finally reach out to grab what it was she had sought for so long. Nao made the cutest little whimpering sounds, as Yukino placed her hands on the younger girl's chest and slowly began to massage. Yukino finally made her way down to the only piece of clothing left on Nao's body.

"Do you want me to do this?" Yukino asked, throwing her shirt aside and beginning to undo her pants.

"Yes." said Nao, not hesitating at all, as she lifted her hips so Yukino could remove her underwear.

Yukino wanted to taste and touch Nao before anything else, but Nao was adamant about what she wanted.

"I want to...I want to...feel you...inside...of me..." she said, her breathing ragged, as she pulled Yukino's pants down and grabbed her.

Nao didn't wait for Yukino to say anything else, before the younger girl guided Yukino between her legs. Yukino was breathing so heavily, she thought she might pass out. Nao wrapped her legs around Yukino's body and bent down to whisper one last thing.

"Be gentle." she smiled, before thrusting her own hips upwards."I've never done this before."

"WHAT??" Yukino yelled out in shock, partly because of Nao's sudden announcement and partly because of her sudden movement.

And then everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Yukino saw a bright light appear before her and then fade out, replaced by a dark-cloaked figure. The figure turned to Yukino and she clearly saw the person's face. It was the young woman from the occult shop.

"Where am I?" asked Yukino, looking around.

"Silence." said the lady. "Kikukawa Yukino, the decision you made exactly two days ago has thrown your entire existence out of balance."

"Tell me about it." Yukino said.

"I said SILENCE!" the woman repeated. "You have had two days to see how your life would be if you had been born Yukito instead of Yukino. I now present you with a choice. You can take the lessons you have learned from this experience and return to the female form you once were.

Yukino shook her head. "Change back? Now? But I haven't even talked to Haruka-chan yet!"

"Then there is option number two. Knowing what you now know, you may choose to remain in your current form. But once you choose this option, there is no going back. The spell is irreversible."

Yukino didn't even have a chance to think, as the woman continued on.

"Be warned that if you choose to stay in the form you are now, the balance of life must be restored and therefore, Yukino Kikukawa will have never existed, and never will exist again. All of your previous memories as a female will leave you, replaced by memories of having always been, and growing up as a male.

Yukino shuddered and looked down for the first time since the beginning of this conversation. She noticed right away the fact that she was no longer in a male's body, but had returned to her former female self.

"Time is wasting child. Make your decision." the woman urged.

Yukino took a deep breath, before finally speaking.

"This is what I want..."

End Chapter 9

Yukino has big decisions to make. Boy or Girl? Nao or Haruka? What will our poor heroine do?

**Your a Mean One Omake**

Yukino: FTW? Did I do it? Did I do her?

Haruka: (Dead)

Author: Ah well you will have to see in the next chappie.

Yukino: I hate you! (Dragging Haruka's lifeless carcass back to their room)

Nao: I think ShotgunNeko should write a X-mas crack fic about "How the GakuGRINCHou stole X-mas". Starring everyone's favorite puppy!

Natsuki: (Sweatdrops)

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki would make a cute Grinch. She has the attitude down already.

Author: (Picturing Natsuki in a red Santa suit, minus the pants, making poor Duran wear the antlers and pull the sleigh) For some reason, I can totally picture this.

Nao: (Pretending to read to the little kiddies) All the Otomes in Garderobe loved X-mas a lot, except for Gakugrinchou, who in fact did not.

Shizuru: If Natsuki is going to be the Grinch, then I want to play Shizuru-May Whovier.

Nao: I'm going to invent a character called Juliet Nao Who-cares!

Natsuki: (Chasing after Nao) You're gonna be Cindy Lou Boo Freaking Who when I'm done with you!

Shizuru: My Natsuki is so poetic.

Yukino:(Stopping to correct Shizuru) I think you mean PATHETIC Shizuru-chan.

Shizuru: That's what I said!

Nao: Haw Haw DISSED!

Natsuki: (Dies along with Haruka)

End Omake!

Well I had a helluva time writing this chapter. I'm going to bed with a huge headache. It's weird for me to write a chapter that isn't filled with at least a few funny moments, but I know the last two have been a little serious. But alas, the story must advance.

Thank you for reading.

Thoughts and comments appreciated. Flames discouraged. LOL

ShotgunNeko


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 10:**

Yukito Kikukawa couldn't breathe. Dark green vines held him in place, suspended just above the roof of his bedroom. He tried to open his mouth, but it was as if he had no control of his body. He looked up again at the giant plant-like creature. The plant, though seemingly trying to suffocate the teenage boy, was trying to tell him something. Something he should already know.

"Help me." the creature called out to him.

Yukito had no idea what this thing was, or what it wanted with him. He continued to try and struggle out of it's grasp. Bad idea. The vines tightened and what seemed to be the head of the plant, looked him directly in the eye.

"Please, help me." the plant repeated itself.

He wanted to call back to it. How could he help? What did it mean? Then the plant looked at him, whispering a single name into his ear. For a few moments the name rang clearly through his head, as if remembering an old friend. Then as quickly as he had remembered, the important name left his thoughts once more.

"Wait! Please wait!" he yelled to the now disappearing plant. "I don't understand! I don't remember! I know this is important and yet I can't remember!" he cried out.

"Wake up." the plant said.

"What?" Yukito asked.

"Wake up." the plant repeated, this time a little louder.

"But I--"

WAKE UP YUKITO!" yelled Takeda loudly, yelling into his roomate's ear.

"GAHHH!" yelped Yukito as he awoke suddenly, snapping up from his bed.

The first thing he saw when his eyes adjusted to the light was his dorm mate Takeda Masashi. He wondered if his nightmare was over or just beginning. Takeda was not the type of person anyone wanted to wake up to in the morning. Yukito then heard giggling in the corner of his room and looked over to see Nao Yuuki, his current girlfriend.

"Nao-chan, what the heck are you doing in the boys dorms?" he asked, slightly annoyed, but also happy to see her.

"Waiting on you slowpoke." the redhead teased. "Yuki-kun, you look so cute when you just wake up."

"Yeah Yuki-kun, you're just soooooo CUTE." Takeda mimicked, clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes.

"You do that surprisingly well." Yukito commented, looking for his school uniform.

"Yukito hurry up. I don't want to be late again. You know how hard assed the Student Council Enforcers are." Nao warned, eyes darting from side to side.

"What?" asked Takeda. "The great and wondrous Nao is afraid of the Student Council?" he finished. "Oh how times have changed."

Nao rolled her eyes as she began to sift through the various articles of clothing, fast food containers, magazines and Kendo crap that was on the floor.

"Here it is." she said, lifting up the crumpled uniform.

"It looks like shit." commented Takeda.

Yukito looked at Takeda and sighed. How the hell had he ended up with this imbecile as his dorm mate. Fate had not been smiling down upon him that day. He had known Takeda since they were kids, and the Kendo captain's IQ seemed to fall a few notches every year.

At that moment the door flew open and banged against the back of the wall. The door then swung back and detached from it's hinges, dropping to the floor. All three people in the room stared at the blond in the door way as they surveyed the damage she had just done.

"Holy crap, take it easy SHE-MAN!" Nao commented and motioned to the door.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." the blond grunted, then blushed. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Well you should by now. After all the bloodied bodies and broken bones you've left in your wake." Takeda said under his breath.

"What was that Masashi-san?" Haruka yelled.

"Uhh nothing." Takeda said, quickly closing his mouth.

"That's what I thought." Haruka grinned, crossing her arms.

Haruka Suzushiro was the resident self-proclaimed vigilante of Fuuka Academy. Haruka always made it her business to stick up for the little guy. Her methods, though questionable, usually got the job done. Yukito had met Haruka when he was eight years old, during the summer. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. There was something about her that commanded attention. The two, although very opposite, had become good friends. Haruka hated authority and was always pushing the boundaries. Today was no different.

"Hurry up Yukito." Haruka called to him. "The fuzz is on their way right now." she said, referring to the Student Council Enforcers.

"Well it would be nice if you all could let a guy change in peace." Yukito reasoned, all of a sudden aware that he was only in his boxer shorts.

"No time for that!" Haruka yelled, as the Enforcers rounded the corner. "Run for it guys!" she warned, jetting out of the room.

Takeda, Nao, and finally Yukito, as he got his pants and shirt on, followed her lead.

"Hey delinquents! Stop where you are!" yelled an angry voice.

Yukito began to run faster, then stopped when he suddenly realized he had forgotten his glasses. He didn't want to go back, but he was blind as a bat without them. As Nao ran past, she grabbed his hand, gracing his palm with a pair of dark-rimmed spectacles.

"I knew you'd forget." she smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

"Oh crap I forgot my lu--" he started, but didn't have to finish as Nao thrust a brown paper bag into his other hand.

"What would you do without me?" she teased.

"I don't know." he said truthfully, reaching out to hug her.

"Hey you two, save that for later!" yelled Haruka. "Were not in the clear yet."

"I think we should give them a sacrifice." Nao said, an evil smile playing on her lips.

"Sacrifice?" asked Takeda.

Haruka and Yukito caught on right away, as Nao stuck her foot out tripping Takeda.

"Hey, what the--" he said, as he fell down, landing right into the Enforcers clutches.

"All day detention!" exclaimed the Senior Enforcer.

"You'll pay for the entire tardy group." added the Secretary Enforcer.

Yukito, Nao, and Haruka all laughed hysterically, as they made their way up the steps and into the school. It was then that they heard the all too familiar sound of students screaming. The screams were coming from the gymnasium. It could only mean one thing.

Orphans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me help you." begged Yukito, as he watched Haruka draw her ball and chain type mace.

"No, it's too dangerous." Haruka said, pushing Yukito behind the bleachers.

"Just stay here unless we need you." Nao added, twin metal claws poised for action.

Yukito sighed as he watched the two most important people in his life go into battle. The two Himes immediately began to attack the orphan, as he continued to watch from the sidelines. He wondered if Tate went through this problem with Mai and Natsuki.

Yukito and Tate were both KEYS. A KEY was someone who was able to draw forth the ultimate power of a Hime, thus enabling that Hime to summon her CHILD. A CHILD was much like an orphan, except that a Hime could control it and use it's powers. Yukito often felt helpless when Haruka and Nao would make him hide somewhere close to the battle. He wanted them to use him. He wanted to help them in whatever way he could. The orphans were becoming stronger and it was getting harder and harder to defeat them with the power of an element alone.

"Damn them for being so stubborn." he cursed, watching Haruka's mace strike the orphan.

Yukito closed his eyes and remembered the first time he had met Haruka Suzushiro.

**Flashback Yukito Age 8**

Yukito ran out of his room, flying through the house and down the stairs, flinging himself on the couch.

"So can I mom? Can I?" he asked, excitedly.

"Well I don't see why not." Yukito's mother said, looking to his father for approval.

"Of course you can go son." his dad said. "Just make sure you're home for supper."

"ALL RIGHT!" exclaimed the excited young boy, as he began to run towards the front door.

Yukito's mother grabbed his arm.

"Now wait a minute young man. Did you comb your hair today?" his mother asked, running her hand through his thick messy hair.

"Awww mom stop it." he said, trying to break free. "It's supposed to look like that." he added.

"A new hairstyle?" asked his father, also amused by the way his son's hair was standing on end.

"It just goes this way." he said, clearly annoyed.

Yukito's mother let go of her son, ruffling his hair once more before letting him go on his way. Not wasting another second, the anxious eight year old was out the door, stopping only to call out goodbye before slamming the front door shut.

"Kids these days." commented his father.

"I hope he brushed his teeth." his mother mused.

Yukito could feel the warm sun on his face as soon as he got out the door. It was a very hot day. As soon as he got to the end of his driveway he was stopped by an all too familiar face.

"Hi Yuki-kun." waved Nao, red stroller in tow.

"Nao-chan." he said, checking to make sure none of his friends were watching. "What are you doing here?" he asked the younger redhead.

"I came to see you silly." Nao smiled, reaching into her stroller and producing a small baby doll.

Yukito made a face. "What is that?" he asked, although he knew what it was.

"It's OUR baby!" Nao said, handing him the doll.

"Ewww yuck!" he said, dropping the doll on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Be careful. Are you trying to kill Tomoe?" Nao asked, picking the doll up and brushing her off.

"Tomoe?" he asked.

"Yeah that's our baby's name. Tomoe Marguerite. Do you like it?" Nao asked, taking his hand.

"It's a weird name." he answered.

"Well she's a weird baby." replied Nao.

"Nao-chan go home. I have important things to do today." Yukito said, afraid the guys would show up at any moment.

"But I want you to play house with Tomoe and me. Are you going to abandon your baby?" Nao asked, pouting.

"It's not MY baby." Yukito spat out.

Nao knew how to get to Yukito and so she pretended to cry. "WAHHHHH Yukito doesn't want to be my baby's daddy." she shouted loudly. "Well fine then, you'll be paying child support through the nose."

"Baby's daddy?" he wondered out loud. "Child support?"

Nao stopped crying for a moment, only to shrug before clarifying.

"Baby's daddy is what the women on T.V. say when they go to see Mr. Maury. My mama watches his show in the morning. I'm not sure what child support means, but mama is always yelling about it when daddy calls." the girl finished and began to fake cry again.

"WAAAAAHHHHH you hate us! Right Tomoe? Daddy hates us!" she continued.

"Acck! No no I don't hate you. I'm just really busy today." he said, trying to calm the younger girl down.

Nao's father had left her mother when she was only five years old. Nao's mother had originally taken on extra jobs to make ends meet, but eventually she had succumbed to the temptation of alcohol and was now a messed up drunk. Nao and her mother were next door neighbors to the Kikukawa family, and Nao had spent many nights with them when her mother failed to come home from whatever bar she had crawled to. Nao had become smarter than her seven years of age, as she was constantly left alone all day, unsupervised. Yukito didn't quite understand what Nao's mother's problem was, but he had to admit he had enjoyed her company in the past. She had a very active imagination, and playing with her was never dull.

At that moment Tate and Takeda rode up on their bikes.

"C'mon Yukito hurry up, Reito will be mad if were late." Tate said.

"Yeah or are you too busy playing house with your GIRLFRIEND?" Takeda asked, grinning as he looked from Yukito to Nao.

Kazuya came running up, huffing and puffing behind them.

"You need to get a bike." observed Tate.

"Let's double up." suggested Takeda, noticing Yukito was without his bike as well.

Kazuya and Yukito looked at each other and each jumped on the back of the other two boy's bikes.

"See ya Nao." Yukito said, as the boys sped off to their destination.

"Whatever." Nao called out after the boys. "Tomoe and I don't need you anyways. I'll go find someone else to be her daddy"

Yukito rolled his eyes as Takeda snickered.

"I can't wait to see Reito's place." said Kazuya, changing the subject.

"It's huge." commented Tate, pedaling faster.

Reito Kanzaki was god. Well at least to these four younger boys he was. He was ten years old and the oldest boy on the block. Reito and his family always had the coolest toys. The Kanzaki family was large and so was their home. Tate called it a mansion.

The four boys stood in awe outside the front gates of their friend's house. It didn't disappoint, as it was huge. Yukito looked across the street at a moving van that had just pulled up into the neighbors driveway. A family was moving into the home, and a young blond girl was standing outside with her arms crossed.

"I don't want to live here daddy!" she yelled at her father, who was engrossed in moving boxes, thus ignoring his daughter.

"You'll love it honey." he said, going through the motions.

"No I won't! I miss my friends. Daddy! Are you listening to me?" the blond haired girl tugged on her daddy's sleeve, only to be put off once again by her father.

"Haruka why don't you go and play sweetheart? I'm sure there's some fun girls in the neighborhood for you to play with." he said, once again counting boxes.

"But daddy, girls are so BORING." Haruka said, rolling her eyes. "All they wanna do is play with dolls and skip rope. You know how I HATE dolls." she said.

"Please Haruka." said her father, patience finally running thin. "Please go play."

Haruka crossed her arms and started to storm off, but not before glancing over at the four boys in Reito's driveway. Yukito had been staring at the blond girl intently and blushed a little when he realized she had caught him. A large smile appeared on the girl's face and then she stuck out her tongue, and ran in the other direction.

"What's her problem?" asked Takeda.

"Who knows. Girls are crazy." added Tate.

Yukito just nodded his head. He would never admit that the image of the blond girl was now burned deeply into his mind. At that moment Reito came out to greet them.

"Are you guys ready to see it?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course!" yelled Tate.

Reito led the gang to the backyard and point behind the pool.

"What do you guys think?" he asked.

There before them stood a large clubhouse. It was not just any clubhouse though. When you thought of treehouses or clubhouses you usually imagined wooden planks, nails and rickety steps. This clubhouse was far from that. It was two stories high and could probably fit a small family inside. The best part was the inside was completely air conditioned.

"Awesome!" said Takeda.

"Holy crap." Kazuya mustered.

"Whoa." was all Yukito could say, as he followed his friend inside.

Reito's mother was a wonderful cook and she had baked cookies and cakes for the boys to munch on while they played. When Reito was sure his mother wouldn't be bothering them anymore he pulled out his older brother's playboy magazines.

Takeda's nose sprayed violently as she unfolded Miss January.

"Hey watch it!" said Reito. "No blood on the furniture."

"Aww I hate girls." said Tate, turning away. "They're too annoying."

"But these aren't girls Tate." Reito said, handing him a magazine. "These are WOMEN."

Tate reluctantly took the magazine. If Reito said it was cool, then it probably was. The light haired boy flipped through the pages, and settled on a page with a large busted orange haired girl.

"Whoa. I'd love to touch those." he said, suddenly interested.

Yukito shook his head. He had yet to look at the magazines, but he thought he had better just go along with it so he didn't look like a wimp. He gingerly opened the magazine and was just about to take a peek when a loud knocking sound was heard at the door.

"AAAAAAH!" the boys screamed in unison, except Reito who quickly collected the magazines and threw them under the cushion of his chair.

"Who dares disrupt our secret club?" he bellowed, motioning for the other boys to be quiet.

"Hey anyone in there?" yelled a female voice, not belonging to an adult.

The younger boys gave a sigh of relief and Reito went to the door to answer it. Standing outside was the blond girl from earlier in the day. She looked the boys over and introduced herself.

"I'm Haruka Suzushiro. I just moved to the Fuuka district and I want to join your club." she said hands on her hips.

The boys looked at each other and they all began to laugh.

"In case you hadn't noticed this is a BOYS only club." said Takeda.

"Yeah no girls allowed." repeated Tate.

"Girls always want to play house." said Kazuya.

"And try to make us be their baby's daddies." added Yukito.

Haruka looked at Yukito and laughed.

"That's funny coming from someone your age." she quipped. "I bet you don't even know what that means." she challenged.

"I do so!" Yukito argued back.

Through it all Reito had kept out of it. He was an extremely friendly person and enjoyed having company of all types. He had no problem with Haruka hanging out there, but he decided to play the devil's advocate anyways.

"Now, now, let's give Haruka-san a chance to join our club." he said, smiling at the blond.

"What?" gasped Takeda.

"But Reito--" Tate whined.

"No buts, it's only fair isn't it?" Reito grinned.

"Great." smiled Haruka. "So what do I have to do?" she asked.

Takeda, having seen too much flesh in those magazines, suddenly had an idea. His nose began to drip just thinking about it.

"I know what she can do." he said, smiling from ear to ear.

The other boys watched as he made his way up to the older girl and whispered into her ear. Tate, Kazuya and Yukito had no idea what he was saying, while Reito looked on rather amusedly. The boys watched Haruka's face change and her eyebrow begin to twitch as she balled her fists up.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" she growled, pulling back her right arm and following through.

The boys watched as Takeda flew across the room, landing onto a coffee table. The coffee table then broke from his weight, leaving him in a pile of dust and wood. He groaned loudly.

"Oh WOW!"

"That was--"

"TOTALLY AWESOME!" the three younger boys cried in unison.

Reito smiled and held out his hand to Haruka.

"Haruka Suzushiro." he said. "Welcome to the club."

Haruka grinned and made the V sign for victory.

"Oh wait. I forgot to ask." she said, suddenly remembering. "Can the little redhead who followed me up here join too." she said.

"Little redhead?" asked Yukito, almost afraid to ask.

"Awww man. Not her. She's crazy." Tate said shivering.

Takeda was still in a pile on the floor.

"But she looked so sad." commented Haruka.

Reito looked at Yukito, knowing very well that Nao spent a lot of time with Yukito.

"C'mon guys. The more the merrier right?" Reito said.

"Yeah we need someone to do the housework anyways." added Kazuya.

"Girls don't just do housework." Haruka corrected them.

"What do they do?" asked Yukito.

"Cry and tattle-tale." answered Takeda, who had now gotten up and was limping over to them.

"You're just sore that a girl beat you up." Yukito teased. "I thought you were going to be the Kendo champion of the world one day."

"She didn't beat me!" Takeda growled. "I wasn't ready!"

The rest of the boys and Haruka laughed as Reito went to the door to fetch Nao. Nao was sitting outside the front steps with her doll in tow. As Reito led her inside, her face immediately lit up as she saw Yukito.

"Look Tomoe it's daddy!" she held the doll up high.

Yukito winced as everyone in the room laughed at him.

"I told you before. I'm not her daddy." he shouted at the younger girl.

"Your just in denial." Nao said and dropped the doll.

The doll looked very scary as it was now missing an eye and had a few chunks missing from it's hair.

"What happened to her?" asked Haruka.

Nao shrugged and looked down at poor Tomoe. "She has ass shoes." the girl said simply.

"Ass shoes?" asked Haruka, repeating what Nao had said, before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Tate, Takeda and Kazuya didn't get it, but they thought the word "ass" was funny so they laughed too. Reito even began to laugh as he winked at Haruka.

"I think you mean ISSUES Nao-chan." Yukito corrected her.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" fumed Nao, as everyone continued to laugh.

**End Flashback**

Yukito shook his head, as if trying to savor past memories. Ever since he had begun having those horrible nightmares, he had started to lose bits and pieces of his memory. It was as if history had changed itself, or even as if his memories weren't real to begin with. It scared him to think he may lose the memories of that wonderful summer.

"You're too slow Nao." said Haruka, dodging an attack.

"Well at least I'm not too fat." Nao said, biting back. "I really think you need to lay off the mayo. Your ass is blocking my view." the redhead laughed.

"That wasn't even funny. And leave my precious mayo out of it!" Haruka complained, deflecting the orphan.

Nao attacked head on and then turned to Haruka. "Better pay attention, or you'll end up dead."

"You'll die before I do." said Haruka, getting annoyed with her young partner.

"Meh." Nao said, shrugging her shoulders.

Yukito couldn't take it anymore. They had been fighting for only minutes but it had seemed like hours. He jumped out from behind the bleachers and quickly made his way to the girls.

"Use me." he said, teeth clenched.

"But--" started Nao.

"USE ME!" he shouted, wrapping his left arm around Nao and his right arm around Haruka. "NOW!" he yelled.

"JULIA!" shouted Nao, as her giant spider like CHILD appeared in front of them.

"KOUMOKUTEN!" echoed Haruka, her marine type, fish-like CHILD materialized beside Julia.

"Julia." Nao commanded. "Web of deceit."

The three teenagers watched as Julia attacked the orphan in the head, causing it to become extremely irritated and lash out. The quick spider then jumped into the air, attaching a web to a nearby roof and then entangling the orphan's flailing limbs.

"Finish him off Haruka." Nao said.

"Right." acknowledged Haruka as she called forth Koumokuten.

"Ray of light." she yelled, as a beam suddenly flew out from Koumokuten's mouth, ripping the orphan into pieces.

The three friends watched as the orphan was defeated and they were now victorious.

"Good job everyone." said Yukito, checking to make sure neither girl was hurt.

"Your fight's not over yet." yelled a calm voice from behind them.

Yukito turned around to see the Student Enforcers standing side by side.

"What do you want?" sneered Haruka. "We don't have time for your stupid detentions."

"Were not here about detention." said the orange haired girl, looking over at her blue haired partner.

"Then what do you want?" asked Nao, also annoyed.

"To fight of course. Let's settle this once and for all." grinned Mai sadistically.

Natsuki just nodded.

Mai Tokiha was the Executive Director for the Student Council Enforcers. Natsuki Kuga was her Secretary/Treasurer. The two girls were rarely seen apart, as where Mai went, Natsuki always seemed to follow. Although Mai preferred to talk more then Natsuki, Natsuki was no slouch, and was often the brains behind the two girls' schemes.

"But you don't even have your KEY?" Yukito pointed out, wondering where Tate was.

"Yes we do." Mai's smile grew larger.

"But I don't see Tate." Yukito said, suddenly feeling an uneasiness in his stomach.

"Oh you mean slave-kun?" said the usually stoic Natsuki. "We didn't need him, so we disposed of him." she said, pretending to wipe her hands.

"B-But how? And why?" asked Nao.

Mai grabbed Natsuki and held her close to her chest. "Tate was never the KEY." she said simply as her lips moved to capture Natsuki's.

The blue haired girl blushed slightly but returned the kiss. Yukito, Nao and Haruka watched in disbelief, their jaws dropped to the floor, as the two girls continued to kiss.

"Now my love, let's show them what real power is." said Mai, as her fire elements began to spin.

Natsuki drew her guns and pointed them directly at Yukito.

"Why waste time with you pathetic Himes, when I could just kill your KEY instead." she said, shooting her guns in Yukito's direction.

Nao was up like a shot, pushing Yukito out of the way. As Yukito rolled out of danger, Nao's leg was hit with the bullet instead.

"OHH SHIT." Nao cried out, as Yukito scrambled to get back to her.

"Nao-chan! Nao-chan! Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Ugh" Nao replied, breathing heavily. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest." she said closing her eyes tightly.

Yukito scooped her up into his arms and held her as he pleaded with Mai and Natsuki.

"Please don't do this. Why are you fighting each other?" he asked.

"You guys are pathetic." said Mai, turning to Natsuki. "Your teamwork is sloppy."

Haruka was livid by this time. She was trying to control her rampant anger, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

"The perfect offense!" yelled Mai.

"The perfect defense!" echoed Natsuki.

"Kagutsuchi!"

"Duran!"

"Prepare to meet your defeat." warned Mai.

Yukito jumped in front of the injured Nao, as the blood from her injury circled around his own feet. Haruka was right by his side.

"I know our odds look bad Haruka-chan." Yukito said through clenched teeth. "But I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Haruka smiled at her best friend. From the time she had met Yukito and the rest of the guys, he had always been her favorite. She wasn't sure why she had liked him so much, but she guessed it was because he didn't seem as immature as the rest of his friends.

"I'm with you." she said, taking his hand.

"Enough of this." said Mai. "The laws of Fuuka Academy shall be beaten into you." she said.

A drop of sweat appeared by Natsuki's head as she whispered to Mai. "I think that's sorta beside the point Mai-chan."

"Oh. Well I suppose your right Natsuki-chan." said Mai, forgetting her role as Enforcer and once again focusing on the task at hand.

"Duran--Load silver cart--"

Natsuki was interrupted as another person joined the fray.

"Ara, two against one doesn't seem like a fair fight now does it Mai-san? Natsuki-san?" a voice with a heavy Kyoto accent rang out.

Haruka looked up and saw Shizuru Fujino standing beside Yukito and herself.

"Well if it isn't our beloved Kaichou-sama." Mai hissed. "So glad you could join us. Saves us the trouble of looking for you later." she finished.

"You should stay out of this." Haruka said to Shizuru. "This doesn't concern you."

"When Haruka is in trouble, I am concerned." said Shizuru softly, looking into Haruka's eyes.

Haruka blushed. She had always had a small crush on the brunette, but was too damn stubborn to admit it.

Haruka was about to say something else when Shizuru suddenly took her into her arms. "I will protect my Haruka." she whispered as she kissed the side of Haruka's face and called forth her own CHILD.

"KIYOHIME!"

Haruka wasn't used to this sort of attention and was completely lost for a moment.

"Kagutsuchi--FIRE!" yelled Mai.

"Duran—Load silver cartridge." joined Natsuki.

The Student Council Enforcers were done with games. But before either one of them could strike, Kiyohime was upon them, thrashing her many angry heads and confusing the poor CHILDS.

"Kiyohime—Ultimate Destruction!" Shizuru commanded.

Everyone watched as the extremely large Kiyohime, powered by Shizuru's deep affection for Haruka, attacked Duran and Kagutsuchi full on. Duran managed to jump out of the way, but the fire bird was not so lucky and Kiyohime defeated Kagustsuchi.

Natsuki looked to Mai in horror and Mai did the same.

"Mai-chan." breathed Natsuki as she felt herself begin to fade into thin air. "I love you." she said, wrapping her arms around Mai. "We can finally be at peace."

Mai was also fading fast, but she managed to hang onto Natsuki as they shared their final kiss. "Yes, that's what I want. Peace with Natsuki." she smiled lovingly.

Yukito watched in horror as the two girls faded to nothing in front of him. Where their bodies had just been, there was now nothing but cold, hard ground.

"You killed them!" Yukito cried angrily, turning to Shizuru. "How could you?"

"I would do anything to protect Haruka." Shizuru said simply, her eyes burning with fire.

"Shizuru--" started Haruka.

"I'm sorry Haruka." Shizuru said, looking sadly at Nao. "But there can only be one Hime that is left standing. I will make sure that it is you." she finished, pointing her naginata in Nao's direction.

"No you can't!" Haruka cried out. "If you harm her, Yukito will die." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I must protect you." Shizuru repeated, raising her weapon.

Haruka jumped in front of her two friends. "I won't allow you to hurt them." she seethed. "No matter what your reason is, or how I feel about you, I can't let you hurt my friends."

"Koumokuten!" yelled Haruka to her CHILD.

"Haruka-chan stop!" yelled Yukito. "You can't attack her. If you defeat her CHILD, then you'll be the one to die." he said holding her arm.

"And if you die, then Yukito will die." added Nao, as she tried to move her leg.

Shizuru looked at Haruka. "I never wanted it to come down to this." she said.

"It doesn't have to!" Haruka exclaimed.

Shizuru shook her head, and as she was about to call upon Kiyohime once more, Haruka made a move. She walked up to Shizuru and looked into those alluring crimson red eyes.

"Shizuru. Thank you for caring about me. If things were different, I could see myself loving you very much." she said softly, as Shizuru's face changed and she fell into the blond woman's arms.

"Please forgive me." Shizuru said as Haruka leaned in and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Koumokuten--Ray of Light." Haruka said sadly, hugging Shizuru to her.

As Shizuru realized what was happening, a small smile played upon her lips. "I am content." she said, as Haruka's CHILD defeated Kiyohime, and the two girls disappeared before Yukito's eyes.

"HARUKA!" he yelled, pounding his fists against the ground. "WHY? HOW?" he cried angrily.

"She switched KEYS." said Nao, understanding the sacrifice Haruka had made for them.

"How is that even possible?" asked Yukito.

"For Haruka, anything was possible. You know that." Nao said, as she rested on his shoulder.

"Nao-chan! We have to get out of here. I can't lose you." Yukito said frantically, the realization of what was happening finally hitting him.

Even as he said that he felt as though they were being watched.

"Julia." said Nao slowly. "Get us away from here."

The large spider grabbed the two teenagers and promptly put them on her back. Julia used her webs to navigate away from the school, as Nao rested on Yukito.

Yukito looked down at the injured Nao. She had risked her own life for him. He had always taken her for granted, assumed she would always be there., and now that the possibility of her leaving him was all too true, he hugged her tightly.

Yukito's head began to throb and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Yukito are you okay?" asked Nao, looking over at her boyfriend.

As Yukito focused his eyes, he found himself once again in his worst nightmare. The giant green plant flashed before his eyes. Once again the message was clear, but only for a moment. He clenched his fists as a single name came up from his throat and danced on his lips.

"Diana..." he breathed softly.

Nao looked at him, confused.

"DIANA!" he shouted.

And once again the world faded to black.

End Chapter 10

**Tomoe finally doesn't die Omake**

Tomoe: Finally! A story where I don't die!

Nao: But you were freaky doll?

Tomoe: Only a minor detail.

Nao: Well either way you get to wear diapers.

Tomoe: (Sighing) Will I ever live that down?

Nao: Um nope.

Author: (To Tomoe) I read alot of stories in the past few days where you met an untimely demise, and my heart went out to you.

Tomoe: All i ever did was love Shizuru. Most of you fangirls out there in fanfiction land should be seeing it my way. Many of you want to marry Shizuru yourselves. So why do you hate me so?

Author: Blame the ShizNat nation!

Yukino: (Ahem) I have a complaint.

Author: What else is new?

Yukino: Friends with Tate? Takeda? Reito and well I guess Kazuya is bearable. But still!

Shizuru: AUTHOR-SAMA! (Naginata poised and raring to go) Please explain why there's no ShizNat in this universe!

Natsuki: Cool. I get to kiss Mai. I wonder if I got to feel her up too...

Mai: I'm sure you did. I'm pretty easy. My clothes practically fall off when Mikoto's sleeping with me.

Shizuru: (eyeing Natsuki) Natsuki doesn't need to encourage the busty one.

Natsuki: Oi Shizuru. You got it on with your OWN busty gal didn't you?

Haruka: (Back from the dead after reading her kiss scene with Shizuru) So...well...this is..slightly...awkward...

Shizuru: (looking back) Yeah...um...well...ara...I'll call you?

Haruka: (Looking at Shizuru and blushing) Right...yeah...okay ..well...have a good night...

Shizuru (grinning) BOOTY CALL!

**End Omake**

**A/N:**

Some of you probably got finished reading this chapter and are going FTW? LOL For that I apologize. To answer a few questions that may be on some reader's minds, I will give a quick background of the Mai Hime manga. In the manga, Tate is a key to both Mai and Natsuki. In my story I chose to parallel that to Yukino/Yukito. I thought it would be cool, if this is the result of Yukino's choice, to change personalities and pairs around a bit, but not altogether. Keeps it interesting, while illustrating the effects of her choice. As for the CHILD names and attacks, I used some of them from the English version of the manga, while others I had to make up. Please don't flame me if they are incorrect, as I know the English version has a lot of errors, or at least a lot of parts that may not have translated correctly.

Hope everyone continues to read/review and enjoy.

Thanx!

ShotgunNeko


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

To anyone confused by the last chapter, my apologies. Read on, as hopefully things will be cleared up for everyone.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 11:**

Shizuru tossed and turned in her sleep. Something was not right. She suddenly awoke, clutching her chest tightly.

"Natsuki?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes.

When no response was given, Shizuru reached out to the other side of the bed, fingers sweeping across the cool sheets. Where was Natsuki? Shizuru suddenly had a horrible feeling deep inside her heart. She got up and ran frantically out of the tiny room.

"Natsuki? Natsuki?" Shizuru called out, worry setting in.

Shizuru opened the door to the dorm and ran out into the hallway. She ran up and down the hall, searching for some glimpse of her dark-haired lover.

"Natsuki? Natsuki?" she continued, suppressing the urge to scream loudly.

Natsuki was nowhere to be found. Shizuru quickly decided she would call Mai. Yes, Mai would know what was going on. As Shizuru made her way back into the dorm to pick up the phone, she then heard a loud flushing sound coming from the bathroom.

"Natsuki?" she called out, wondering why in her haste, she had neglected to check the washroom.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called back from behind the door. "Hey Shizuru, I probably wouldn't stand so close to the door if I was you."

Shizuru raised her eyebrow. "Is Natsuki okay?"

"Alot better now. I knew I shouldn't have had the bean burrito for supper." Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru wrinkled her nose.

"I really think you should consider investing in some Febreeze." added Natsuki. "Or maybe a scented candle?" she continued, opening the door. "If nothing else, at least some nice smelling potpourri."

As Natsuki emerged from the washroom, Shizuru hugged her tightly.

"Natsuki! I was so worried." she said, pressing her face into Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, wrapping her arms around her. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. But something is happening. I can feel it." Shizuru whispered.

Shizuru had always had a sixth sense of sorts. She was emotionally tied to her fellow Himes, in ways the other girls were not. When someone was having trouble, depending on the sort, Shizuru could sense it.

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and led her back to the bed. "Everything is going to be okay." she assured the brunette. "Let's get back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, and you know Mai is not gonna let us leave early."

Shizuru smiled lightly. Whatever was happening, she hoped it would be all right without her, for she was done with worrying. She had a wonderful future with Natsuki to look forward to, and she planned to live life to the fullest from now on.

"Natsuki is right." Shizuru purred and cuddled up close to her lover.

"As usual." grinned Natsuki. "Now back to your bathroom. You also need to get next month's issue of Cosmo Girl, so I can find out how to lose ten pounds in ten days." Natsuki teased.

"Ara, if Natsuki laid off the mayo, she'd lose ten pounds." Shizuru teased back.

"Blah." Natsuki said, leaning in to kiss Shizuru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start_

_And I bet. And you exploded in my heart_

_And I forget. I forget...the movie song_

_When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong,_

_Juliet._

Nao had no idea what was going on. One minute Yukino was on top of her, ready to give the redhead her first consensual sexual experience, and the next Yukino was gone, replaced by a blinding white light. Time seemed to stand still, as Nao used her hand to shield her eyes. She wanted to look into the light, she wanted to see what was going on, yet the brightness was overwhelming.

The light moved and changed, and then Nao felt pressure on top of her body, as the brightness faded once again. As Nao looked up, she gasped. Yukino's body was slumped raggedly on top of her own. What was truly surprising, was that it was not the same body, that Nao had become accustomed to in the last couple of days.

Yukino was once again, a female.

Nao looked at the older girl, blushing as she realized Yukino's naked body was rubbing against her own. Only moments before she had been about to give her body completely to this person, and now she suddenly felt shy. Nao tried to shake Yukino lightly.

"Yukino? Can you hear me?" Nao whispered, and continued shaking.

Yukino was unresponsive. Nao continued to try and wake her up, until she heard audible sounds coming from the dark haired girl's mouth. Nao couldn't make out what Yukino was saying, but the way she was mumbling and muttering, and the facial expressions she was making, all led Nao to believe the older girl was having some sort of internal struggle.

Nao sighed deeply and without thinking, wrapped her arms around Yukino. Yukino's incoherent rambling became softer, and her face became still, as Nao's warmth radiated through her body.

Nao had been wondering lately, what she would feel if Yukino had chosen to turn back, or was turned back. They really hadn't known anything more about the vial's contents, so Nao had been aware that any day the effects could wear off.

Nao reached out and began to stroke Yukino's head, much like Yukino had done for her during the last two nights. She knew how soothing it had felt, and she wanted her friend to wake up from whatever nightmare she was having. Wait, friend? Or was it something more? More than friends?

Nao's head began to hurt and she cursed loudly, realizing what she had so hoped to avoid. How could she still have feelings for Yukino Kikukawa? It was impossible! She could barely stand the girl three days ago. Now there was this warm feeling in her heart. Was this love? NO! NO it can't be!

Nao shook her head. She was incapable of loving anyone. Or at least that's what she told herself to get through the long lonely nights. Since Yukino had been around, life had no longer been lonely or void of emotion. Nao looked forward to getting up in the morning, and doing anything and everything as long as she could do it with Yukino. Life had become less about going through the motions, and more about living.

Nao shuddered lightly, as a cool breeze whipped through the open window above her bed.

"Yukino." she said, leaning close to the older girl's ear. "What have you done to me?" she finished, fingers continuing to work themselves through Yukino's hair.

Yukino stirred slowly, and opened her eyes. Taking a moment to adjust to the darkness, she was suddenly aware that she was not alone.

"Whose there?" she shouted, jumping up.

"Yukino! Are you okay?" asked Nao, sitting up.

"Nao-chan? Is it really you?" Yukino asked, finally able to make out Nao's form.

"Of course! Who else?" asked Nao, perplexed.

"Nao-chan!" squealed Yukino, as she leaned forward to hug the unsuspecting redhead. "You're alive! And I'm alive!" she smiled, continuing to suffocate Nao.

"Gah!" Nao said, trying to unhinge Yukino from herself. Yukino's breasts were now just below her face, and the heat from her body was doing horrible things to Nao's mind.

Yukino looked down, noticing that her chest was almost smashing into Nao's face. "Whoa! I"m ME again!" she exclaimed happily, grabbing her chest and squeezing to make sure they were really there.

Nao had to tilt her head back to avoid the nosebleed, while watching Yukino grab her bouncing chest.

"Oh sorry." Yukino said, the fact that she was naked with Nao in the redhead's bed had finally sunk in.

Yukino wrapped a piece of bed sheet around herself and sat back down.

Nao, ignoring the awkward moment, continued to talk. "What happened? How did you change back? back? Why?"

Yukino looked at Nao, not really sure how to answer the younger girl's question. Although Yukino believed parts of it to have been her own personal journey, Nao had been with her every step of the way and she deserved to know what had happened

As Yukino began to explain the events of her choice, the alternate universe, and even their relationship to one another, Nao listened intently. Nao couldn't believe it. She had been important to Yukino/Yukito? What did it mean? Would she continue to be important in this life?

As Yukino finished the telling of events, Nao asked the big question.

"So what made you decide to change back? I mean besides the fact we were all in danger. I mean if you remember correctly the same sorts of things happened to us in this life, and we all got through it. Who is to say that things wouldn't have turned around for us in the other universe?" asked Nao.

"You're right. I mean I wasn't only shown the bad. The good was there too. Life is a crapshoot no matter how you look at it. I guess I finally realized, that Yukino Kikukawa is important. I'm important. And that's really all I ever wanted to be. I just wanted to be loved. Like I felt Shizuru was, and Natsuki was and yet I was too, by Haruka, Mai, Midori, everyone. " Yukino finished.

"Even by me." Nao said softly.

"What was that?" Yukino asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Nothing." Nao smiled. She was not about to repeat herself.

Yukino smiled back and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's sort of ironic that it took all of that to make me realize, my life was good. And now, to make matters worse, I've probably lost Haruka-chan forever as well."

"You still have me." Nao whispered, moving closer to Yukino.

Yukino froze, as the naked Nao advanced closer, her hand reaching out to stroke Yukino's face. Yukino sighed softly, remembering exactly what they had been about to do, before her transformation."

"Nao-chan." she said, closing her eyes. "I'm not the person you thought I was, or need me to be. How can yo-" Yukino was cut off by Nao.

"You're right. You're not the person I assumed you were, way back when. You're so much more, and I want this. I want you." Nao continued, edging closer, face only inches away from Yukino's.

Yukino took a deep breath, she was hoping that since she had lost the testosterone, the desire she felt for the redhead would leave her too. Now she was faced with the truth. The truth that somehow, someway the younger girl had found her way into Yukino's heart. Still she resisted.

"Nao-chan, please. Sto-." Yukino was cut off again as she felt soft lips pressed against her own.

Nao hushed Yukino by kissing her softly, Yukino gave in as her arms made their way around Nao's body. Nao shuddered, as Yukino's fingers lightly ran up and down her back. Yukino wanted to feel Nao, all of Nao, and so she kissed harder, slipping her tongue into the smaller girl's mouth. Nao welcomed Yukino's tongue eagerly and the kiss deepened between the two.

Yukino pushed Nao backwards, once again finding herself in the aggressive position. Nao did not resist, as Yukino brought her left hand to rest on Nao's stomach. Nao arched her back as Yukino's fingers dragged down from her stomach to her thighs. Yukino, suddenly completely turned on, slid her fingers between Nao's thighs, waiting for Nao to allow her access. Nao moaned lightly, her breathing was now heavy, as she put her own hand over Yukino's, spreading her legs eagerly, as she guided Yukino inside of her.

"This time. You're not stopping." Nao breathed, as she pushed on Yukino's hand.

Yukino was in a trance. Her lips were all over Nao's neck and chest, tongue eagerly kissing and licking the younger girl. Her fingers were taking their time, exploring every inch of Nao, and the younger girl was riding them slowly. As she began to moan a bit more, Yukino began to work them in a bit faster and more aggressively.

"Don't stop. DON'T STOP!" Nao cried out, her hips bucking against Yukino's hand.

Yukino smiled wickedly, as she stopped for a moment.

"AAAAAH NO!" groaned Nao, gripping the sides of the bed.

Yukino slid down Nao's body, so her head was now just above Nao's thighs. She gently blew downwards, and didn't have to wait for a response.

"OH MY GOD." Nao shouted, shivering. "Are you trying to kill me?" Nao said, putting her hand behind Yukino's head.

Yukino pushed back against the hand. She slowly slipped her fingers back inside of Nao.

"What do you want me to do?" Yukino asked slyly.

"Oh fuck you." Nao cried out, her body shaking as she wrapped her legs around Yukino, trying to pull her closer.

"What do you want?" Yukino repeated, face so close that she could smell Nao's arousal.

"Ughh! YOU! Damnit I want you. Your tongue. NOW!" the red head commanded.

Yukino didn't need anymore encouragement, as she ran her tongue lightly against Nao's thighs, before sliding it inside the very wet girl.

Nao's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she held on tight.

"Holy mother fuck." she said, teeth clenched.

Once again, it was going to be another long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXX

Haruka was kicking herself for running away from the scene she had witnessed between Yukino and Nao. She had ran blindly, tears flowing down her face, right into Touya. After trying to calm her down, Touya had taken her back to her dorm room. Haruka, of course, couldn't tell Touya why she was crying, and so he just thought she was having a bad day.

Haruka's thoughts were once again swirling around incoherently. She was so confused. Did she love Yukino? Or was she just jealous of Nao? Afraid of losing her best friend? Or more? Haruka also began to question her sexuality once more. Here was Touya, being extremely nice to her, didn't he deserve a chance? Didn't she, herself, deserve a chance to decide what it was that she liked and didn't like? How would she know unless she gave it a chance?

Haruka had then begun to kiss Touya. This time she was determined to stay in control. As he tried to overpower her with his lips, she continued to kiss softly, and he got the hint. Eventually hands began to grope, as the kiss deepened, and somehow clothes had ended up on the floor.

This was Haruka's current predicament, as she was now laying half naked, flat on her back, with Touya on top of her. His hands were all over her body, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. This was just wrong and she knew it. But Haruka was DETERMINED, to give this a chance. So she closed her eyes and let Touya continue to have his way with her. When the eager boy's fingers finally made their way inside of Haruka's underwear, she jumped slightly.

Touya smiled at Haruka and kissed the side of her face, tongue trailing down her neck. She closed her eyes again, trying to relax. This was good. This was okay. This was what she wanted. She needed to know right?

"Lift your hips." Touya said lightly, and as Haruka complied, he removed her panties.

Touya's fingers were cold and clammy, as he began to invade her most private of areas.

Haruka closed her eyes once more, body rigid. Why didn't this feel good? Why? Why?

Haruka opened her eyes and gasped. She was no longer in her room, but in front of a large studio audience. Where the hell? How the hell?

Haruka turned to her left and realized she was sitting on a sound stage across from none other than ELLEN DEGENERES!.

"HOLLAH!" yelled Ellen, and the crowd hollah'd back.

"My next guest is very near and dear to my heart." said Ellen, smiling at Haruka. "Her name is Haruka Suzushiro, and guess what? SHE'S A LESBIAN!" Ellen revealed, much to Haruka's horror.

The crowd cheered wildly, waving tiny rainbow flags.

"HOLLAH!" yelled Ellen once again, and once again the crowd hollah'd back.

"You know what Haruka?" Ellen asked, not giving Haruka a chance to answer. "When I heard your story, well it made me want to do something."

The crowd once again cheered loudly, knowing what their wonderful host had in mind.

"It made me wanna DANCE!" yelled Ellen, nodding to her DJ, as she began to cut a rug on the stage.

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners_

_Girl how you shake it, gotta play like (ohhhhh)_

_It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera_

_All I wanna know is, Sexy can I_

The song was "Sexy Can I" by Ray J, and Haruka watched in amusement as the agile host, strutted around the stage, and the furniture, finally ending the song by pretending to shake her badunkadunks in Haruka's face.

Ellen grinned and looked at a stunned Haruka. "Sorry for outing you. But it had to be done. This can't continue." Ellen said, unusually serious.

"I know! I know!" Haruka said.

"But you have to admit it. The audience and I are here to support you. And so is a very special guest. Ladies and gentleman please welcome K.D. LANG!" yelled Ellen.

"You have a "Constant Craving" of the female persuasion." said K.D., giving herself a cheap plug.

"C'mon Haruka. Say it with us. I'M GAY!" Ellen urged.

"I'M GAY!" yelled the crowd.

Haruka couldn't fight it anymore. Especially not with the way K.D. was hungrily looking at her. With all the strength she could muster she yelled out loudly.

"I'M GAY!"

"Amen! Hallelujah!" yelled K.D.

"Again!" urged Ellen.

"I'M GAY!" yelled Haruka once more, as the crowd cheered and began to sway back and forth, cell phones and lighters in hand.

"I'm FREAKING GAY!" yelled Haruka happily, snapping out of her trance and pushing Touya off of her.

Touya looked at her incredulously. Had he heard right?

Haruka grabbed for her pajama shirt and pants, on the nightstand beside her, and quickly covered herself up.

Touya still looked dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking Touya straight in the eye. "I just can't do this. It's not who I am." she said simply.

Touya nodded his head, understanding what the feisty blond was trying to say.

"I'm sorry too." he said slowly, reaching for his clothes. "I never meant to freak you out."

"No, you didn't." she said. "This was my fault, I was confused and I brought you into it."

Touya smiled at Haruka. The reason he had liked Haruka in the first place was because she was so explosive. There had never been a dull moment with her in the beginning. Lately the spark she had once carried had begun to fade, and the fiery girl he had once liked, had slowly begun to disappear. Now the fire shone in her eyes once again, and for that he was happy.

Touya hugged Haruka lightly, before getting up to leave. "Will I see you tomorrow at the barbecue?" he asked.

Haruka thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to attend or not. Then she remembered the pep talk Ellen and K.D. had given her, and she smiled.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled.

Touya waved and the blond woman was now alone once more to sort out her thoughts.

Where to begin? She had a lot to think about. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Yukino was curled up behind Nao, arms wrapped tightly around her, listening to the sound of the younger girl breathe. Nao had been completely spent, and had then fallen asleep in Yukino's arms. It had been amazing. Yukino had thought that possibly after she had gotten the desire out of her system, that the feelings would go away. But they hadn't. In fact they had increased, as Nao lay peacefully, looking absolutely angelic. Yukino hoped she was having nice dreams.

As Yukino was just beginning to drift off, Nao turned over so she was now face to face with Yukino. She felt the younger girl's lips graze her cheek, as Nao settled her head into the crook of Yukino's neck.

"You know what you have to do now right?" Nao whispered, grabbing onto Yukino's hand.

Yukino looked at her blankly. "No? What?" she asked.

Nao looked deeply into Yukino's eyes, before reaching up to plant another soft kiss on her lips. She then spoke sadly.

"You have to go to her."

"What?" asked Yukino loudly, only to be stopped by Nao's finger, pressing against her lips.

"Shhhhh. You have to go to her. Haruka. You have to figure out your feelings for her." Nao continued, as she tilted her head downwards.

Tears formed at the corners of Nao's eyes, but Yukino was unaware.

"But I--" once again Yukino was silenced, this time with a kiss.

"No buts. You have to promise me you will go. You need to tell her the truth. You won't be able to make any proper decisions, until you go to her." Nao finished solemnly.

Yukino thought about it for a moment. Nao was right. Nao was giving her the chance to sort out her feelings for Haruka, and she needed to do just that.

"Are you going to be okay with it?" she asked, reaching out to touch the side of Nao's face.

"I'll have to be, won't I?" was the only response that came, as Yukino cradled Nao's face in her hand, letting the wetness from Nao's tears, slide down her fingers.

Yukino then engulfed Nao in a massive hug, holding her tightly until morning came.

_Juliet, when we made love you used to cry_

_I said, "I'll love you like the stars above. I'll love you till I die"_

_There's a place for us, you know the movie song_

_When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong_

_Juliet_

End Chapter 11

The song is Romeo and Juliet, originally by Dire Straits, but i have been listening to the cover by The Killers!

**Let's address the issues Omake**

Author: Who Da Man?

Yukino: I'm the man!

Author: Who DA MAN?

Yukino: I'm THE MAN!

Nao: Way to push that T rating!

Author: What do you mean? It's not like I said the words clit, nipple, vulva, hole, hot box, muff, or uterus.

Haruka:GAH! You just said ALL THOSE WORDS! I'm calling the FFN board and getting this fic removed! Violation! Bloody Violation!

Nao: Why would anyone say uterus in a lemon?

Author: (shrugs) Ask Sailor Star Maker?

Nao: Hollah! Hey speaking of don't you have a funny K.D. Lang story author?

Author: It's not funny. My grandma used to say I looked like K.D. Lang.

Nao: What's so bad about that?

Author: I WAS SEVEN YEARS OLD! (Cries)

Nao: Haw Haw Grandma Gaydar!

Haruka: You promised this story would get better for me. So far I've loved Shizuru, lost Yukino, had a boy violate me, and now been outed by Ellen. I no longer trust you.

Author: Relax! I promise something good will happen to you soon!

Haruka: (glaring) It better!

End Omake

Thanx to everyone who made it past last chapter's alternate universe.

Please continue to read and review

ShotgunNeko


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

I wanted to update sooner but between work and the hockey playoffs (lol), life's been hectic. I am trying to finish this fic by the end of the week, or at least before next Tuesday. What happens on Tuesday you ask?

Four little words.

GRAND THEFT AUTO IV !!

I'm gonna invite Yukino over and show her what it's really like to smack some biatches up LOL

No but seriously GREAT STRESS RELIEF!

(breathing) wooo ok now to the story!

Thanx to everyone for continuing to read and review. I especially enjoy all the people who wrote in to say that Yukino should persuade Haruka and Nao to have a threesome. LOL! HaruKiNao! We all know Nao would do it, but Haruka well that's another story.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 12:**

"Sailor Moon transform now!" yelled a fat black cat with a crescent moon shaped tattoo on it's forehead.

"Mikoto?" asked Haruka, henshin stick in hand.

"Hurry up! The Evil Queen is here." stressed the cat.

"I'm on it." yelled Haruka. "Moon Crystal Power Make-up!"

Haruka was instantly transformed, as she changed from Haruka Suzushiro, into everyone's favorite sailor suited heroine, Sailor Moon.

"Going somewhere Sailor Loser?" said a voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Haruka called out.

Evil Queen Nao, ruler of the Dark Kingdom, appeared before her. Nao eyed Haruka up and down.

"Pathetic." remarked the Evil Queen, as she threw her head back in laughter.

"I will defeat you once and for all." yelled Haruka, taking out her moon crescent wand.

"Not so fast. You remember my friend don't you?" asked the Evil Queen. "Tuxedo Yukino!"

"Tuxedo Yukino??" asked Haruka, eyes wide.

Sailor Moon's former protector, Tuxedo Yukino entered and stood before the Evil Queen. Yukino then kneeled and kissed the Evil Queen's hand.

Haruka stood shocked, as Evil Queen Nao laughed again.

"Tuxedo Yukino is completely under my control now. There's nothing you can do or say to change her back."

"No not Yukino! It can't be true." Haruka called out.

Tuxedo Yukino looked emotionlessly at Haruka.

"Now Tuxedo Yukino, finish her off and bring me the Imperium Silver Crystal once and for all." the Evil Queen commanded, as she kissed Tuxedo Yukino and backed away.

"Yes my Queen." replied Yukino.

"Yukino, please stop. Don't you remember me?" Haruka asked, backing away.

Tuxedo Yukino drew her cane, sharp end pointed at Haruka. "Goodbye Sailor Moon!" she yelled.

Haruka dove out of the way, as Tuxedo Yukino attacked her. She managed to block Yukino with her crescent moon wand.

"Moon Healing Activation!" she yelled, hoping she could bring Yukino's memories back.

"Hahahaha fool!" grinned Evil Queen Nao. "It won't work this time!"

Yukino continued to stare blankly at Haruka, before attacking Haruka again. Haruka rolled out of the way and did the only think she could think of.

"Moon Tiara Magic." she yelled, and threw the projectile tiara directly into Yukino.

Tuxedo Yukino gasped, and fell onto her knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

Haruka kneeled down with her and gently stroked the side of her face.

"She may have your mind Yukino. But your heart belongs to me."

Yukino's mind was racing, as she was suddenly bombarded by thoughts of the past. Completely confused she reached out unsure. Haruka then remembered something.

"Yukino remember this?" she asked, producing her Fuuka Student Council armband. "I gave it to you, to symbolize our strength, during the Carnival. You remember don't you?"

Tuxedo Yukino gingerly reached out and touched the armband. As she did, memories began to flood back into her mind.

"Yes, I remember." she said. "You were my most important person."

"Oh Yukino!" Haruka exclaimed, as she hugged the younger girl, and a bright light engulfed them.

"Nooooooo!" yelled the Evil Queen. "That's so sweet, I'm getting cavities!"

The Evil Queen seethed, as twin metal claws extracted from her hands.

"Lookout!" yelled Tuxedo Yukino, grabbing Haruka just in time to save her from the blades, thus throwing her to the ground.

Tuxedo Yukino then threw a dozen red roses at the Evil Queen, and for some unknown reason that scared her off. Maybe she had allergies??

Yukino then fell to the ground. "Thank you for saving me." she whispered, taking Haruka's hand in her own. "I'm finally free."

"Me too Yukino. Me too." Haruka said, as she buried her head in Yukino's chest.

"Haruka-chan?" called a voice.

"Ehhh?" asked Haruka sleepily.

"Haruka-chan are you awake?" the voice whispered again.

Haruka rolled over, drool seeping out of her mouth. Why was it people always had to interrupt her GOOD dreams, but when it was a bad one, there was never ANYONE around to save her?

"Go away!" she growled, pulling the bedsheets over her head.

"Haruka-chan we really need to talk. Please." pleaded the voice.

Haruka opened her eyes, and looked towards the voice. "Yukino?" she asked quietly, not actually believing the girl was there.

"Yes Haruka-chan it's me." said Yukino, sitting on Haruka's bed.

Haruka scrambled up out of the covers and looked at Yukino. She couldn't believe it. Yukino was Yukino again!

"Yukino! You're a girl!" she exclaimed happily, forgetting about everything else.

Yukino laughed. She hadn't been sure what to expect when she eventually made her way back to Haruka. Nao had urged her to come and figure out her feelings this morning. She hated to leave the redhead, after such a wonderful night, but she knew Nao was right. It wasn't fair to anyone, until Yukino figured out what she wanted.

"Haruka-chan, we have a lot of things to talk about." Yukino said, sighing deeply. "So I am going to make some tea, and you are going to get up, and we are going to talk." she finished.

Haruka nodded her head at Yukino, looking her friend up and down. "It's just good to see you." she said, absentmindedly.

"You too." Yukino smiled, and went to put on the tea.

Haruka sat cross-legged on the floor and waited for Yukino. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked, warily.

"Haruka." Yukino said, dropping the honorific from her best friend's name. "Both you and I have things we need to say to each other. I have kept things in for too long and I don't want to live my life without my best friend." Yukino started.

Haruka looked at Yukino. "I don't want that either Yukino. But you know I have a really hard time with conveying my feelings."

"I know." Yukino said, placing a gentle hand on Haruka's wrist. "But we need to be able to trust each other and confide in each other if you want to continue this friendship." Yukino said, her voice low.

Haruka gulped, and nodded again. She knew she had to be truthful with Yukino, she had to tell her everything. "Can I go first?" she asked softly.

Yukino was taken off guard. She didn't think Haruka would so willingly want to speak her piece.

"Of course." she said, giving the floor to Haruka.

Haruka took a deep breath and let it all come out. "I love Shizuru!" she exclaimed.

Yukino's face fell as she looked on in shock. "You what?" she almost screamed.

"I mean, I loved her. Or I thought I did." Haruka said, scratching her head. "I guess I had a crush on her. That's the best way to put it."

Yukino could feel her blood begin to boil. After all this time and all the trouble she went through because Haruka had made it perfectly clear how she felt about lesbians, now Haruka was admitting she liked a girl? And not just any girl? Oh no! Shizuru!

"Baka..." Yukino whispered.

It was Haruka's turn to look shocked.

"You idiot!!" Yukino cried, punching her fists against Haruka's chest.

Haruka didn't even have time to react as she let Yukino hit her. Haruka was not used to hearing such words from the younger girl. In all their time together, Yukino had never ever been angry at her before. Or at least if she had been, she had not made it known to Haruka.

"After everything I went through..." Yukino trailed off. "How could you not tell me about this?"

Haruka had no idea what Yukino was talking about. What did she go through? What had Haruka done to her? Haruka had a lot more questions than just those. If Yukino wanted the truth, then Yukino would have to give the truth as well.

Haruka grabbed Yukino by the wrists, holding them in mid-air. "What about you Yukino? There's a lot you haven't explained to me. What happened at the Carnival? Why did I disappear? Why have you been so upset lately? " Haruka shouted back, sending a barrage of questions at her friend.

"I told you!" Yukino huffed. "You were my most important person Haruka. That's why you disappeared."

"What does that mean?" Haruka cried angrily. "Could you be any more vague? Important as in best friends? Important as in MORE than friends? Yukino answer me!!" Haruka demanded, shaking Yukino fiercely.

Yukino felt tears stream down her cheeks as she yelled back. "I loved you! I love you! I will always love you! That's the only way I can explain it. That's why you're the most important Haruka."

Haruka looked on in shock. Although she had begun to have a feeling that was the case, it was still shocking to hear it from the source.

"Then why didn't YOU tell me?" Haruka asked, pulling Yukino into a tight embrace.

"How could I? How could I tell you that I liked girls, let alone that I liked you, especially after those horrible things you said to Shizuru." Yukino sobbed lightly into Haruka's chest.

Haruka sighed. Who knew words could be so powerful and hurt so many people?

"Yukino. If I could take back what I said, I would. I regretted it the moment I said it. I never thought about anyone else, just myself and the pain I was feeling at the time. I'm so sorry Yukino, I truly am." Haruka began to cry as well.

The two girls held each other tightly as they cried on each other's shoulders.

"I promise I'll never keep anything from you again Yukino." Haruka whispered softly.

"Me neither Haruka-chan." came the muffled reply.

Yukino then proceeded to tell Haruka about how and why the gender-bending episode took place. Haruka listened in awe, as she realized what Yukino had gone through, just for a chance at being with her. Her heart swelled with emotion. When Yukino was finished, the two girls wiped their eyes and composed themselves. Now there was only one question was left to answer.

"So where does this leave us?" Haruka asked gently.

"I don't know Haruka-chan." Yukino replied truthfully. "I know I love you. I've loved you since I was five years old. You were my protector, my friend and my heart. But a lot of things have happened over the past few days, and now I'm not sure if I love you or if I am IN LOVE with you."

Haruka nodded. "I feel the same way Yukino. I am so confused right now. I feel like I don't know which way is up. I am so glad that you are my best friend and the one person in the world I trust more than anything. I know I love you, but to be truthful, until just recently, I've never thought about you in any other way than plutonic."

"I think you mean platonic." Yukino corrected.

"Yeah that one." Haruka said, too tired to argue.

Yukino breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to be on the same page as Haruka for once.

"I'm not Shizuru. I'm not anything like Shizuru. I don't want you to be with me, just because you were jealous of Nao." Yukino stated. "If you are going to be with me, I want you to be with me because it's what we both want."

"Speaking of Red..." Haruka trailed off. "Do you have feelings for her Yukino?" Haruka asked solemnly.

Yukino thought for a moment, before answering truthfully. "Yes. I do."

Haruka nodded, pulling Yukino closer to her. Their faces were now just inches apart.

"Ready?" Haruka asked, suddenly breathing a bit more heavily.

"Mhmm." Yukino murmured as she closed her eyes.

Haruka and Yukino each leaned in and as they wrapped their arms around each other, their lips met for the first time. The kiss started off chaste and gentle, until Haruka began to probe Yukino's mouth with her tongue. Yukino parted her lips to allow Haruka inside, and the two continued to kiss softly. Yukino held onto Haruka tightly as they eventually broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"That was...that was..." Yukino breathed heavily.

"Weird?" asked Haruka, biting down on her lip.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino scolded and then began to laugh.

Haruka realized what she had said and quickly apologized. "Yukino! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just that ...well...it felt like..." Haruka searched for the right way to put it.

"Kissing your best friend?" Yukino smiled, supplying the words.

"Yes!" Haruka yelled, then beamed at Yukino as she wrapped the younger girl in her arms.

"Oh Yukino what the heck are we doing?" she asked.

"Figuring things out." Yukino said, smiling up at Haruka.

Kissing Haruka had been much different from kissing Nao. Haruka's lips were soft, and she was a great kisser, but Yukino didn't feel a spark. She felt love, but not the kind of love that had passion or desire in it. It was a calming love. The love of a deep and pure friendship that would undoubtedly last a lifetime.

"I just don't want to lose my best friend." Haruka said suddenly, snapping Yukino out of her thoughts.

"Haruka-chan, you will NEVER lose me. You are still my most important person. I still love you and I always will love you. Nobody will ever take your place." Yukino assured Haruka. "So you better not forget about me when you go to University, and make a whole bunch of new friends." she teased.

"Never!" said Haruka hastily. "You'll always be my best friend."

The two girls lay for a few moments in silence. Both Yukino and Haruka finally felt like a weight had been lifted from their bodies. Everything was right again. Or was it?

Haruka turned to Yukino. "Yukino?" she asked.

"Yes Haruka-chan?" Yukino replied.

"What about Nao?" Haruka asked, uncertainly.

Yukino put her hand to her head. What about Nao indeed?

"Haruka-chan I don't know. I don't know what to do about Nao. I just got over one headache, could we at least wait a few minutes before you induce another one?" Yukino complained.

But Haruka wasn't letting up. "Yukino...I don't know what's gone on between you too, but she's NOT GOOD for you." Haruka warned her friend.

"Haruka-chan??" Yukino asked incredulously. "You don't know her. I know you have your reasons for thinking how you do, but she's more then what she shows at school. Did you know she's smart? And she's kind too! And her mom is in the hospital, and she's scared. She's scared like the rest of us, although she would never admit it." Yukino continued.

Haruka listened intently, as Yukino continued to defend Nao. Haruka couldn't help but smile as her friend kept listing things off. As much as she disliked Yuuki Nao, there had to be some good there if Yukino was defending her.

"I think you love her." Haruka blurted out.

"WHAT??" Yukino cried, taken off guard.

Haruka smiled at Yukino, crossing her arms over her chest. "You heard me. I said, I think you LOVE HER!"

Yukino was stunned. Did she love Nao? Was she IN LOVE with Nao? She was forced to do some hard thinking before she replied.

"Haruka-chan I don't know if I've spent enough time with her to love her." Yukino said honestly.

"But do you think you COULD love her?" Haruka asked.

Yukino squirmed. She was not used to talking about girls with anyone, especially not Haruka. Although she was happy she and Haruka had a new understanding between each other, the thought of talking about girls and relationships with the blond, was a whole other matter altogether.

"I don't know Haruka-chan." Yukino replied, shaking her head. "What about Shizuru?" she asked, changing the subject.

Haruka shrugged. "It was only a crush. Sure I liked her, but she belongs with her puppy. I think my main issue with all of it was I was ashamed to admit I liked girls."

Yukino nodded. "Me too."

"I apologized to Shizuru, and told her the truth." Haruka exclaimed.

Yukino's eyes went wide. "Haruka-chan?? When? How?"

"Yesterday. It was after we went to see our new dorm rooms. I just had too many thoughts and feelings floating around my head and I had to clear some of them." Haruka said wistfully.

"Do you feel better?" Yukino asked, reaching out for Haruka's hand.

Haruka looked at Yukino. "Much better." she said, grinning. "Hey Yukino, why don't you come with me to the University today? Reito is moving some of his stuff in and I'd like to take my computer and a few other things over there in his car. I'd love to take you on a tour."

Yukino's eyes lit up. "That would be great. I'd love to come and see the University and where you'll be living."

"Great! We better get ready to go as Reito wants to be done early so he can get ready for Mai's party."

Haruka said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that." Yukino thought out loud.

Yukino's first thought was of Nao. She hoped the younger girl would come to the BBQ. She felt a strange, urgent need to see her soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka flopped down on her bed and sighed happily. How quickly things could change in the course of a day. Haruka's father was going to help her officially move the rest of her stuff out on Sunday, but until then Haruka had loaded a few minor things into Reito's car to begin the move. After giving Yukino a quick tour of the grounds and trying to find some of her classes, the two girls had spent the rest of the day unpacking Haruka's odds and ends. Yukino was currently downstairs, retrieving the last of Haruka's things from the car.

Haruka was smiling happily, happy to have spent a wonderful day with Yukino. It had been like old times, but better, since now there was no secrets between the two girls.

"Sachiko? Yumi-chan? Are you in there?" asked a voice from the hallway.

Haruka turned her attention to the hall and the person who obviously was looking for her next door neighbors.

The tall figure in the hallway entered the two girls' room and then quickly backed out, apologizing profusely. Haruka could now make out the shape of the woman, as she turned and walked past Haruka's own dorm room.

"I suppose that's what I get for not waiting to be invited in." the woman said, winking as she passed Haruka's room.

Haruka looked at her in shock. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. She had chin-length black hair, and the most beautiful dark eyes that one could imagine. The woman, couldn't help but smile as she caught Haruka looking at her from the doorway. Never one to pass up an opportunity to meet new people, the dark-haired stranger invited herself into Haruka's room.

"Hi there. You must be a first year student, correct?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

Haruka could barely find her voice, but managed to squeak out a reply. "Y-yes. It's my first year."

Haruka mentally smacked herself.

_Nice one baka!_

The older girl smirked. "Well it's nice to meet you. Let me formally welcome you to our school. I'm Youko Mizuno, 3rd year student, and Student Union President of Fuuka University."

Haruka stared dumbfounded for a moment as she shook Youko's hand slowly. Student Union President? No way.

As Haruka continued to shake Youko's hand vigorously, the older girl began to laugh and Haruka was startled out of her thoughts.

"Do you have a name Ms. First Year?" Youko teased.

"Oh right." Haruka put her hand sheepishly behind her head. "I'm Haruka. Haruka Suzushiro."

"Well it's nice to meet you Haruka." Youko smiled again, as she let go of Haruka's hand.

"Y-you too." Haruka stammered, realizing she was blushing five different shades of red.

"Say Haruka, are you hungry? I was supposed to meet my friends Sachiko and Yumi for lunch, but well they seem to be busy at the moment, if you know what I mean." Youko said winking.

Haruka definitely knew what she meant.

"So I was thinking maybe you might like to join me instead?" said Youko, wasting no time in asking the cute blond out on a date.

Haruka couldn't believe it. "Well um, you see my friend is here somewhere and I can't just leave without her." Haruka explained weakly.

At that moment Yukino appeared behind Youko. Yukino was not alone though as she was in the arms of an older blond haired woman.

"Whoa! Youko you never told me how many cute girls go to this co-ed school." grinned the blond.

Youko rolled her eyes at her friend.

"This is Sei Satou." she said, motioning to the blond girl who was grinning like an idiot. "My best friend and proverbial pain in the ass." Youko joked. "She attends Lillian University, but decided to grace us with her presence today."

"Hello." grinned Sei, not letting go of poor Yukino, who had just about passed out from being mauled by the older girl.

Youko pried Sei off of Yukino.

"This is my best friend Yukino Kikukawa." Haruka said, wasting no time in introducing Yukino. "She attends Fuuka Academy, and is helping me move in."

"Oooooh a young one!" whistled Sei. "But I like that don't I?" she asked Youko.

"You like them all Sei." laughed Youko, as she playfully punched her best friend in the arm.

Yukino turned to Youko and extended her hand. Now that she could finally breathe again, she smiled at the older girl.

"Well now that we all know each other, I think we should go and get something to eat." declared Youko thoughtfully. "Sei's treat!"

"Hey that's not fair Youko Ono!" protested Sei.

"Life isn't fair Sei." replied Youko, winking at Haruka and Yukino as she led them out of the dorm. "And stop calling me Youko Ono."

"Yes sir!" said Sei, as she playfully rubbed Yukino's head.

Haruka and Yukino looked at each other and shrugged. Yes University life was definitely going to be interesting.

"Hey are you two cute girls going to be at that BBQ Kashiwagi was talking about?" asked Sei. "And do you have a lot of cute friends?" she continued.

"You're going to the BBQ?" Haruka asked, eyebrows raised.

"Kashiwagi's new friend Reito invited us all to the party." Youko said smiling.

Trust Reito to invite anyone and everyone he could.

Haruka suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Youko in an alluring swimsuit.

_Gah! Think chaste thoughts!_

Yukino looked at Haruka and began to laugh.

"What?" asked Haruka gruffly.

"Nothing." said Yukino simply.

"I hate it when you do that." Haruka said.

"Haruka-chan is making new friends." stated Yukino winking.

"What? Am not!" said Haruka, shoving Yukino down the stairs.

"We will definitely be at the BBQ!" quipped Yukino to Youko.

"Great. I can't wait to see you there." said Youko, winking at Haruka.

Haruka once again blushed like a tomato.

"And I can't wait to see all your hot friends." winked Sei.

Youko rolled her eyes one last time. "Oh Sei, there's really no hope for you at all."

Sei shrugged and continued to smile, as everyone began to laugh.

Will Yukino hook up with Nao?

Will Haruka hook up with Youko?

Will Sei hook up with everyone?

Find out in the final chapter (I hope)

End Chapter 12

**Tuxedo Yukino Omake**

Evil Queen Nao: Well this is awkward. Looks like we'll be sharing Tuxedo Yukino.

Sailor Haruka: That sucks. Neither one of us knows the meaning of cooperation.

Evil Queen Nao: This is true. Well I suppose I will have her Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Maybe she can pencil you in for an hour or two on Tuesdays.

Sailor Haruka: Why you! I oughta give you a piece of my mind right now.

Author: I need to borrow Yukino on Tuesday for our Grand Theft Auto Rampage!

Tuxedo Yukino: Huzzah!

Nao and Haruka: NO WAY! Our girlfriend does not NEGLECT us for video games.

Tuxedo Yukino: You girls suck. I'm divorcing you both. (flies away with ShotgunNeko to plan GTA strategy)

Evil Queen Nao: Well that was unexpected. You know what this means don't you?

Sailor Haruka: Were completely alone?

Evil Queen Nao: (eyeing Haruka, then eyeing Haruka's chest) Soooo Sailor Haruka...HOW U DOINNNNNN??

Sailor Haruka: Eeep!

**End Omake**

**A/N: **Youko Mizuno and Sei Satou are from the anime Maria-sama Ga Miteru. Not to be confused with Youko Sagisawa/Helene in the Mai Hime/Otome universe.

Peace all

ShotgunNeko


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

Awww my last author's note. Sniff. Sniff. Well folks this is it, the conclusion to this long and crazy ride. Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with this from the beginning, and also to those who continue to always read and review. When I set out to write this story, this was not how I envisioned the ending, but I am happy with the outcome. Sometimes a story just writes itself. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome

**Chapter 13:**

Nao stared long and hard at herself in the mirror. She then made a face. She knew she was attractive, but the person looking back at her, made her feel slightly self-conscious. She sighed deeply. She really was in no mood to attend Takumi's Welcome Home party, but she was determined that the past few days events would not be for nothing. Yukino had showed Nao feelings in herself that she had never before seen or experienced. Nao was not about to throw it all away and return to the former person she once was.

Mai had always been nice to Nao, and so Nao would go to the party, make an appearance and then quietly leave. It was the least she could do. She was determined not to let her feelings for Yukino rule her emotions. Now the only question left was what to wear. Normally Nao would have opted for the skimpiest suit she could find. Today though, Nao went with a modest pink and white striped two piece, which left more to the imagination than previously seen.

"Okay Nao, put on your mask." she told herself quietly.

With that the redhead grabbed a light jacket and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mai surveyed the scene in front of her and smiled. It was a beautiful evening and the air was warm and fresh. In front of her was a beach party of enormous magnitude. Takumi and Akira stood in the middle of it all, laughing and relaying stories about their American adventures. To Mai's left, Reito and Tate were at the fire pit, arguing over who could make Mai the most delicious hamburger. Mikoto was taste testing, to make sure nobody got poisoned. Shiho was fuming about Tate's lack of interest. Chie and Aoi were cuddling by the fire. Kazuya, Touya and Akane were trying to convince Natsuki to join them in beach volleyball. Natsuki was too busy shoving tissue up her nose, as the ever amorous Sei took it upon herself to rub lotion on Shizuru's back. Takeda was talking to Nao, who looked rather bored. Alyssa, who was the youngest of everyone, was enjoying the water. She was using her best friend Miyu, as a personal flotation device. Midori, who Mai had invited while at work, was unsuccessfully trying to hit on Reito's new friend, Suguru Kashiwagi. Haruka and Yukino had just arrived together, and were quickly flagged down by Youko, who had Sachiko and Yumi in tow. Mai had wanted to show her brother how important he was to her and her friends, and she knew she had succeeded. Mai joined the others, smiling from ear to ear.

The wheels in Takeda's head were turning as he was talking to Nao. The young redhead looked absolutely hot and if things went as he planned, he hoped to be in her pants by the end of the night. Takeda knew Nao was a party girl, and had actually made out with her after a kendo club party last year sometime. He was pretty sure if she hadn't passed out he could have gone all the way with her. He had heard about her reputation from other guys and thought, well if they could get a piece, why not him? In his hand he held a six pack of beer. An offering of sorts. He hoped she would take the bait.

Unbeknownst to Takeda, Yukino was watching him from a distance. Youko had gone to get the girls a drink and Haruka took this opportunity to elbow her friend in the ribs.

"Ouch! Haruka-chan!" Yukino jumped.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Haruka said, gesturing in Nao's direction.

"Um, well, I don't know." Yukino said weakly.

Haruka studied Yukino intently before speaking.

"Yukino I never thought I'd ever say this." she started. "But for once in your life, BE THE MAN!" the blond shouted, smiling.

Yukino looked incredulously at Haruka, before she began to laugh. Haruka was right, hiding her feelings had been the reason this entire mess had started in the first place. Haruka then pushed Yukino in Nao's direction.

"Go to her." she said softly. "I know you want to. It's written all over your face."

Yukino nodded and hugged Haruka tightly. "Thank-you." she whispered.

"Of course. What are friend's for?" Haruka replied, returning the hug.

As Yukino made her way towards Nao and Takeda, Youko came back and immediately began to converse with Haruka about the Student Union and it's activities. Haruka forgot about everything else for the moment, as she was now entirely focused on the dark-haired beauty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"So Nao-chan, I was thinking maybe you wanted to come for a walk with me? I brought beer." Takeda said, lifting the six pack in his hand.

Nao looked at Takeda, and then at the beer.

"No thank-you Masashi-san. I don't feel much like drinking today." she replied half-heartedly.

Actually she did feel like drinking, as it would probably dull the pain for a bit. She just didn't feel like drinking with this idiot. Nao knew Takeda had ulterior motives for asking her on a "walk". Nao felt disgusted by the fact that only days prior she probably would have taken that walk, an exchange, her body for some free beer. How pathetic. Well Nao was not that person anymore, and she would be damned if she was going to waste her life on a numbskull like Takeda Masashi.

"C'mon Nao-chan." said Takeda, determined not to take no for an answer. "It'll be fun." he continued, as he moved closer, putting his arms around her waist.

Nao put her hands on his and swiftly removed them from her body. "I said no thank-you." she repeated, gritting her teeth. "I'm not interested."

Takeda, who had already had a few to drink, became slightly annoyed with her refusal. Why was he not good enough? Why did the younger girl seem to get with everyone EXCEPT him?

"Why are you being such a bitch Nao-chan?" he asked.

Nao raised her eyebrow. "I'm not being a bitch, I'm just not into getting drunk and having you take advantage of me tonight."

Takeda was about to argue when her heard a voice from behind.

"You heard her, Masashi-san. I suggest you go bother someone else."

Both Nao and Takeda looked up to see Yukino standing behind them. Nao blushed instantly, and then looked down, trying to cover it up. Takeda grumbled something or other, but knew that he was obviously going nowhere fast. He took one last look at the two girls before stomping off.

As Yukino moved closer, it was Nao who spoke first.

"Looks like you're still rescuing me from idiots." she joked, trying to keep the mood light.

Yukino smiled. "Nah, I think you were doing fine on your own."

The two girls were now face to face.

"So, I saw you with Suzushiro-san. You two looked happy. Things went well?" Nao asked, not really wanting to hear the sordid details.

"It was a bit messy." Yukino replied. "But eventually things got worked out, and Haruka-chan and I are on the same page now."

"I'm happy for you." Nao lied, looking away.

"No your not." Yukino said, boldly stepping closer to wrap her arms around Nao's waist.

Nao gasped at the sudden movement. She was now looking directly into Yukino's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

"This." Yukino said simply, placing her lips on Nao's.

Nao didn't know what was happening, but she was powerless to resist as she found herself returning the older girl's kiss. Nao felt Yukino's tongue slide against her own, and she savored the taste as she sucked lightly on it.

As the two girls broke the kiss, Nao looked into Yukino's eyes. "What was that?" she asked, panting.

"That was my way of telling you how I feel about you." Yukino replied honestly.

"What about Suzushiro-san?" Nao cried out.

Yukino took Nao's hand and held it firmly. She then led the girl towards the water, where she sat down and motioned for Nao to sit beside her. As the waves calmly rolled up and over the sand, Yukino finally spoke.

"I love Haruka-chan. I will always love Haruka-chan. But the love I feel for her is not the same way I feel for you."

Nao's eyes widened. "Do you love me?" she blurted out, then looked down, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know." Yukino whispered, and Nao's heart fell.

"But I think I could." Yukino said, smiling at the younger girl. "I want to get to know you Nao. What I know I like. What I know I may even love, but I don't want to prematurely jinx this." she said seriously.

Nao nodded, trying to process.

"There are some people in life you meet and you are instantly attracted to. Sometimes you get to know them and they aren't as attractive as you once thought. Then there are others. The ones who we don't necessarily "see" right away. Sometimes you walk through life seeing the same people everyday but never really "seeing" them. Then one day something changes. You begin to notice the cute way they smile, or the smell of their hair. You suddenly find yourself wanting to know every little thing about them. Or wanting to be around them every minute you possibly can. That's how I feel about you Nao-chan." Yukino said.

"I just want to be with you." Yukino said simply. "Can you handle that?"

Nao looked at Yukino, trying to keep the emotion from showing on her face. The attempt was futile as she leaned in and gave Yukino her answer. Once again Yukino felt Nao's soft lips touch hers, as they silently kissed, holding each other close.

Time seemed to stand still. The only noise heard was the rustling wind and the crashing waves. Then, a barely audible whisper, rang out in the warm night air.

"I...love...you...Yukino."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki had finally managed to stop her nosebleed, and pull Shizuru away from Sei. She was glad to finally have the older girl alone, as she leaned into Shizuru, holding her hand, enjoying the feel of Shizuru's skin on her own. Natsuki had been doing a lot of thinking as of late. She had something she really wanted to ask Shizuru. No better time than now.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes my Natsuki?" Shizuru replied, looking lovingly into the dark-haired girl's eyes.

Natsuki stopped and pulled Shizuru into a tight embrace. Shizuru smiled and ran her fingers through Natsuki's long blue hair. Natsuki shuddered. She loved it when Shizuru touched her.

"What is it that Natsuki wished to ask?" Shizuru said, eyes shining.

"Oh." Natsuki said, suddenly afraid of rejection. "It's nothing." she said, inwardly cursing her cowardice.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and they sat down. Natsuki unconsciously began to play in the sand. Shizuru giggled.

"Natsuki is keeping something from me." she said, pretending to pout.

"N-no!" Natsuki stammered, blushing.

"Then tell me." Shizuru encouraged.

Natsuki sighed and took a deep breath. Shizuru waited expectantly, suddenly growing fearful that Natsuki was going to say something bad. Shizuru's mind raced through the possibilities. Natsuki didn't love her? Natsuki wanted to break up with her? Natsuki loved another? Before she could jump to anymore conclusions, Natsuki spoke.

"Shizuru, I don't want you to live in the dorms." Natsuki said sheepishly.

Out of all the scenarios Shizuru had thought of, this had not been one of them.

"Then where should I live?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"With me." Natsuki answered quickly, looking down.

Shizuru's jaw dropped, but being the lady she was, she quickly regained her composure. "With Natsuki?"

"I know, it's crazy. Sorry I suggested it." Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and kissed it softly. "I want to live with Natsuki." she said slowly.

Natsuki couldn't believe her ears, she looked up happily.

"But Natsuki said she needs her space." Shizuru reminded her.

"I don't want...space..." Natsuki said, through clenched teeth.

It was true though. At the beginning of their relationship Natsuki had warned Shizuru that she needed time to herself sometimes. Shizuru of course, had agreed with her wishes. She knew not to push Natsuki.

"Shizuru, I want you. I can't imagine not being with you, or having you somewhere that I can't be a part of. I don't want you to move into my place, I want us to get our OWN place." she finished, looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru's heart soared as she reached out to cup Natsuki's cheeks in her hands. "I would love to live with Natsuki."

Natsuki leaned forward and pushed Shizuru onto her back, as the dark-haired girl began to kiss the older girl's neck and collarbone. Shizuru shuddered lightly and ran her hands up and down Natsuki's back. Finally the two girl's lips met, and as Shizuru opened her mouth, she invited Natsuki's tongue inside.

The two girls enjoyed each other's bodies for a few more moments, before Shizuru, regretfully remarked that they should get back to the others. Natsuki nodded and got up, extended her hand to Shizuru. As the two girls walked towards the rest of their friends, they stopped for a moment as they spotted two lone figures, by the water's edge in front of them.

The two figures by the water were engaged in some serious physical contact.

"Who is that?" Natsuki asked Shizuru, curiosity getting the best of her.

Shizuru did not reply at first, as she struggled to make out a dark haired girl on top of a red headed one. Realization set into Natsuki and Shizuru at the same time.

"YUKINO?? AND NAO??" Natsuki cried, in complete shock.

What the hell was going on?

Shizuru was silent as she reached into the pocket of her cut-off shorts and handed Natsuki a large wad of Kleenex.

Poor Natsuki. Poor Natsuki's nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Nao whispered into Yukino's ear seductively. "I think I can persuade Aoi to stay at Chie's again tonight." she said grinning.

Yukino grinned back, resting her head in Nao's neck. "I like that idea."

At that moment the two girls were interrupted by a loud, rude voice.

"HEY YOU TWO!" yelled Haruka loudly. "Time to make SMORES!"

Yukino scrambled up off of Nao quickly, wondering how long Haruka had been standing there. Nao just rolled her eyes and she got up and grabbed Yukino's arm.

"Bout time." Haruka smiled, grabbing Yukino's other arm. "C'mon Yukino let's go make the perfect Smore!"

Yukino looked at Nao and shrugged.

"I suppose Red can come too." said Haruka, crossing her arms.

Nao stuck her tongue out at Haruka.

Yukino just smiled as she walked back with her two favorite girls, one on each arm. Nao and Haruka continued to bicker and trade barbs all the way back to the fire pit. As Yukino looked from her best friend, to her new girlfriend, she couldn't help but be thankful. There was truly nobody else in the world she would rather be right now, than one person and one person alone.

Yukino Kikukawa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

**3 MONTHS LATER:**

Yukino slowly turned the doorknob on the Student Council room, opening the door with caution. As soon as she did, she was met with a flurry of activity, and many people speaking at once. Yukino's eyes scanned the situation quickly. Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi were all in front of her, arguing amongst themselves, as Nao sat in the corner, looking smug. Tate was also in the room, trying to follow along with what was happening

"Kikukawa Kaichou-sama!" groaned Mai. "This is all a huge misunderstanding."

"Like hell it is." grumbled Aoi.

Chie held Aoi back, while holding her hand to her right eye.

Mikoto got in front of Mai and stared Chie down.

"Mai please." said Yukino. "You can call me Yukino."

"Sorry Yukino-chan." Mai said weakly, not used to being in trouble.

Yukino then looked to Nao. "What are their charges?" she asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Busty and her kitten were being lewd in the hallway, while Tweedledee and Tweedledum were caught fighting." Nao said, the smart-ass in her ever present.

"Nao-chan." Yukino said, eyebrow raised.

Nao sighed, before rephrasing her earlier comment. "Ahem. What I meant to say was, Mikoto was fondling Mai in the hallway, while Aoi decked Chie in the eye."

Yukino nodded and looked at the foursome. "Anyone care to explain?"

Chie flashed Yukino her best smile, and began to speak. "This is all a huge misunderstanding like Mai said. Mai had a piece of lint on the front of her vest and I was just trying to get rid of it for her."

Mai nodded vigorously, while Aoi rolled her eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Aoi muttered, as Chie continued.

"Then out of nowhere Mikoto jumped in front of me, claiming Mai was "hers" and as I turned around I was met with Aoi's fist." Chie finished, looking at Aoi.

"Mai IS mine!" yelled Mikoto, once again jumping up to fondle Mai's chest.

Tate fell off his chair. "Mai how could you??" he yelped.

"It's not what you think!" cried Mai, trying to pry Mikoto off of her.

"It's EXACTLY what you think." grinned Mikoto.

At that moment, Natsuki walked by the door, snapping her bubblegum and laughing. For once it wasn't her in trouble, so she took the opportunity to gawk at her friends.

"Haw Haw!" she yelled, until a voice from behind interrupted her.

"Chewing gum in the hallways in a No-No." lectured a robotic voice. "After school detention!"

"Gah!" yelled Natsuki, turning around to see the new Executive Director, Miyu right behind her.

"Gotta catch me first!" yelled Natsuki, stupidly thinking she could outrun an android.

"Foolish human!" yelled Miyu, in hot pursuit.

As Natsuki rounded the corner and turned towards the gym, Miyu caught up to her and grabbed her by the skirt. Of course, poor Natsuki never could catch a break, and Miyu accidentally ripped the skirt right off of the poor girl. Robots don't know their own strength. To make matters worse, Takeda, who no longer attended Fuuka Academy, had been on his way to the gym to give a kendo demonstration.

Massive embarrassment!! Massive nosebleed!!

Miyu handed Natsuki her detention slip and then gave two more to Takeda for littering the hallways with his "useless human blood."

Back to the Student Council room.

"Everyone please calm down!" Yukino yelled, hand on her forehead.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Yukino.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time Mai and Chie. Mikoto please re-read the school rules on public displays of affection in the hallways."

The three girls nodded as Yukino turned to Aoi.

"Aoi-chan, please control your temper before you hurt someone." she said, motioning to Chie.

Aoi, as if snapping out of a trance, finally realized what she had done to Chie.

"Chie-chan! You have a black eye! Let me make it feel better for you." she said, rushing to Chie's side.

Chie just grinned as she let Aoi fuss over her bruise.

Nao mouthed the word "crazy" in Aoi's direction.

"Tate can you leave Nao-chan and I alone for a moment?" Yukino asked. "I think they need help in Class 4-A, please go in my place." she asked.

Tate slowly got up and made his way out of the Student Council room, as Yukino shut the door.

"Hmmm so you wanted me alone did you?" Nao grinned, lifting her skirt up, as she sat on Yukino's desk.

Yukino glared at Nao. "You're bad." she said laughing. "Although I must say, you do look hot in your new uniform."

Nao grinned and pulled Yukino close to her. "You like it?"

"You know I do!" Yukino smiled, and brought her lips to Nao's cheek.

"So how does it feel to be the all powerful Kaichou?" Nao asked, tracing a finger from Yukino's lips, to straighten her tie.

It was true. Yukino had become Fuuka Academy's new Kaichou in a landslide election win . Yukino's opponents had been Tate, and third year student named Tomoe. Nobody had been prouder of Yukino's win that Haruka. Well maybe there was one other person, but the red head was keeping cool about the whole thing. Tate had accepted defeat graciously and taken up as the new Vice President. Tomoe hadn't been as gracious and had tried to make life tough on Yukino. Unfortunately for Tomoe, Yukino had many friends, and with the help of Nao and Miyu, her newly appointed Executive Directors, Tomoe quickly realized Yukino was not someone she wanted to mess with.

Yukino was not going to lie. "It feels pretty damn good Nao." she said, moving her lips to Nao's lips.

Nao shuddered and returned the kiss.

The two girls enjoyed each other for a brief moment, before breaking apart.

"I will be home late tonight." Yukino said. "Haruka wants me to come to the university with her tonight. Apparently Youko and the Student Union are putting on a rally."

Haruka had become increasingly more involved with the Student Union and with Youko Mizuno. Yukino was happy for her friend, as it was exactly what Haruka needed in her life. Haruka loved being part of Youko's team. Not to mention spending time with the dark-haired woman.

Nao smiled. "All right, have fun, but not too much fun without me."

"You could come too." Yukino said, lightly touching Nao's bare leg.

Nao closed her eyes, enjoying the touch. "No, no those types of things bore me." she said truthfully. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be waiting when you come home."

Yukino grinned and sighed happily. She had pulled strings within the school so that Nao could be her new roommate. She had worked it so that Chie, who had previously lived alone, was now Aoi's roommate, thus allowing Nao to move in. It was a bit strange a first, not having Haruka around, but sleeping beside the young red head every night, definitely made things better.

As Yukino moved to the door and opened it, they could immediately hear a large commotion coming from down the hall.

"You have to wear it!" yelled Tate.

"No way!" yelled Akira.

"But you're a GIRL!" Tate argued.

"I am not wearing THAT!" Akira argued back, looking at the offensive girl's school uniform.

Yukino motioned to Nao. "Looks like you're needed."

Nao sighed. "It's a dirty job, but obviously Tate can't handle it."

Yukino laughed as Nao winked at her and proceeded to do damage control.

"Okay Tater-tot leave it to me." said Nao as she grabbed Akira by the arm.

"Tater...tot..." Tate said, grimacing.

"If Akira-chan wants to dress like a boy, then we should treat her like one."

Akira didn't know what Nao was talking about until Nao grabbed her arm and led her into the hallway.

"Akira-kun is MY NEW BOYFRIEND!" Nao yelled loudly, causing everyone to look up.

The Akira fan girls silently cursed the red head, as Akira blushed and stammered.

"H-hey! That's not true" she said.

"Oh Akira-kun! I love it when you play hard to get." Nao said, pressing her body against Akira's.

Akira just about fainted. "Hey! Stop it Nao-chan. What about Yukino Kaichou-sama?" she managed to croak out.

"That Kinky Kaichou?" Nao grinned, pulling Akira close. "She'd love it if I brought you home." Nao said, whispering something incoherent into Akira's ear.

The ninja blushed profusely and yelled. "OKAY OKAY! I'll wear the damn uniform! Just no more! No more please!"

"Thank-you." said Nao, as she handed the uniform to Akira, and happily skipped back to Yukino.

Akira backed up and ran as fast as she could away from the red head.

"Piece of cake." Nao said, winking at Yukino.

Nao then noticed a group of Kaichou-groupies standing behind Yukino. Nao growled at them, sending the fan girls running, before heading off to her own class.

"Damn." thought Yukino, taking everything in.

It was good to have friends. It was good to have a hot girlfriend. It was good to be Kaichou. It was good to be Yukino. Hell life was good all around.

"I AM THE MAN!"

**THE FREAKING END!**

Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Send me a Review

Also to anyone wanting to read some Haruka/Yukino fanservice, check out my new fic, in the rated M section called "Kissing Kikukawa". It's just a short oneshot, laced with some lemonade ;) I wrote it because I felt a bit bad for breaking up Harukino LOL

Anyways please check it out if you feel so inclined.

Thanx again everyone!

Take care

ShotgunNeko


End file.
